Rio: A New Kind of Story
by T8ECR34T0R
Summary: The title is no lie. I hope I'm the first to have thought of this. We all know about everything that happened in the movie, but how much would things change if Blu didn't get kidnapped by the smugglers as a chick?
1. Real in Rio

CHAPTER ONE: REAL IN RIO

The sun was beginning to rise over at the big city that was Rio de Janeiro, and this day was no ordinary day. It was the day where the biggest party in the world would start, Carnival.

Once this day started, the birds of Rio's jungle began to chirp, then they began to start moving, shaking, dancing, and singing! Macaws, Toucans, Flamingos, and all kinds of other birds were up and having fun singing to the celebration.

Singing "Real in Rio"

As everyone was still partying, there was another bird who started to wake up. A young blue macaw hatchling. As he began to feel the rhythm, he woke up with smiles, and came up dancing and looking at the crowd of party birds. He gave a determined look, and opened his wings, planning on flying and joining the party. He was happy and ready to start, until one of the birds got caught in a net, then the smaller birds got caught too, but in cages. So one by one, more of the birds got caught by nets, cages, mussels, traps, and anything that shocked our young hatchling.

Speaking of which, as he saw the many surprises, he noticed some other birds flying past him trying to escape, and from that distraction, our little hatchling fell off the hollow of his tree, and landed hard on the jungle grounds. When he then got up, everything was quiet. There were no birds at our friend's sight, no singing or dancing animals anywhere. Then he looked up, and saw another cage coming right at him, but even through a great surprise, he quickly ran, and was able to hide in a bush behind his tree.

He shook and chirped out of fear, and also out of relief because he was now out of sight. He quietly moved towards the opening of the bush, and stopped as he noticed a foot thump down. He saw a group of ruthless smugglers right in front of his hiding spot, and saw them carrying all the birds that they captured. Our friend was still scared but did his best to hide and not join them.

He was so scared that he decided to stay there and rest, and wait for his parents. But as he just laid there for hours, it started to get dark, and when the chick woke up, there still weren't any birds around, especially his parents. He walked out of the bush, grateful that the smugglers were gone, but was scared because of his missing parents.

He continued to chirp out of fear, but then heard some music. His fear was replaced with curiosity as he decided to walk to up to the source. It seemed like forever, but he found it. It was dark out, but from the edge of the jungle, the blue chick saw the beautiful luminous city that is Rio de Janeiro. As he was staring at the beautiful city, he saw all the natives too.

He just kept thinking on how funny they looked. What he remembers is that his parents talked a little bit about humans, but what he's seeing is a lot of humans dressed up in the celebration for Carnival.

He saw everyone dancing, drinking sodas and champagne, singing, and do anything that reminded the chick of what happened this morning. At first he was nervous because he thought this was like some sort of reenactment, but settled down as he saw that everything was fine, so he danced with the fun. Nobody ever saw him as he was joining the party. He stood his ground at the jungle but still enjoyed himself.

Also, as he was watching everyone, he noticed a group of kids talking to each at a restaurant table. He slowly walked towards them and listened to what they were talking about.

"Hey, did you guys see the match last week?" Said one of the guys, and the rest all laughed. They were talking about a little wrestling match they all saw on TV, and once they continued, the chick kept trying to listen. Since he was away from his parents and couldn't talk, he thought he could learn himself.

"S-S-Sur-Survive?" He began "F-Fu-Fun?" He kept trying and trying all night to listen to and mimic those kids. So far, he has it down.

"Sur-Survive, but have fun. Live your life." He said. He was still progressing, he left the city, and found a new place to sleep. He can see that he can talk so far, but now just wants to sleep and wake up tomorrow hoping that he can do more without his parents before they return.


	2. Continuing On Part-1

CHAPTER TWO: CONTINUING ON (PT.1)…BUT NOT ALONE

It's been three months now. The chick has grown a little but has made such a huge progress in the jungle and on the edge of it. He's been listening to more people at the edge of the city, and now he can speak proper sentence, he made his own nest on the ground, and can find food everywhere he goes.

The only things he hasn't been having fun with was trying to fly on his own, and still wait for his parents. He's been waiting for so long, but he wouldn't give up. I wonder if that sounds familiar.

So that's how it's been. The young blue macaw has been alone trying to survive and learn, but kinda had fun with it still, and unless he didn't need to wait anymore, that's how his life could've been, until one new day came. The sun rose up, and the chick was awake and ready for the new day as he awoke and was walking to the city as his daily routine. He was right near a building, climbed the walls, and went through the air vent. The building that he was in, was a bookstore, and he usually goes there because…for one thing they of course don't allow animals in bookstores, but for a wild bird, the laws didn't always work for him, so he just go through the air vent to see what people are reading. He rather enjoyed doing this everyday, and when he was done, it was now the afternoon, he walked out from the air-vent but was given a surprise.

He saw a garbage truck came by his exit, and from that shock he fell off but was able to grab on the edge of the truck with his talons. He wanted to get off, but the truck seemed too big for him and he still couldn't fly. So He just held the grip on the side of the truck and let it take him wherever the heck it would go. He did scared as the truck was moving kind of fast, and he's never been anywhere that passed the edge of the city, but he did his best to keep his cool. Luckily for him, the truck stopped because the driver wanted to get something, which was at a fruit market.

As the truck stopped at the market, the macaw gently tried to climb down, and was successful. He looked around and was terrified inside. He never came across humans this close or actually came in the city. He knows he can survive so he just ran to the closest wall and hid the shadows which were under the fruit carts. He was still looking around to see how he can make it back to the jungle, until he some other birds calling him, "Hey buddy?" He turned to see a very young yellow canary and a young red carnal both building something. "I-I'm sorry, me?" Said the chick, and the canary replied "Yeah, can you help us? We're building something and we could the extra wing please." The chick was awfully confused but decided to help, he helped lift up some boxes into a stack while the two other birds were put on some decorations and stuff to use as instruments. The blue chick was still confused so he just decided to ask somethings as they were almost done, "Uh so…if I might ask, who are you guys and what are building?"

The cardinal explained "Oh well, I'm Pedro, and my little bro right here is Nico, and what we're building here is our place! Thanks to you, we're gonna start a club tonight! So what's your name?"

The chick was impressed by the way how things looked, but was shocked when Pedro asked him his name. Because he didn't have one. He tried to say it "Oh. Uh-I don't have one." He mumbled the last part.

Nico asked "Come again?" The chat went on "I don't have one. As a matter of fact I'm sort of new around this city. I'm from the edge of the jungle."

The two birds were pretty puzzled. So they kinda flew around him, "Uh what are you guys doing?" The chick asked, Nico and Pedro continued "We're examining. You're not lying when you say you ain't from around here." "Because we've never seen any big bird like you before."

"That must make you one of a kind."

The chick, in a way, felt offended "One of a kind? Oh no, I'm not like that?" The two then decided to tease him "Ooh. So then, I'm assuming, you're not the only one around."

"Yes."

"You gotta a girl then?" Pedro asked laughing. The blue chick became red "A-a-a girl? No no no. I'm talking about my parents."

"Okay okay. We're just teasing. But still, if you don't have a name, let us at least help you out with that. What do you think Pedro?"

"Hmm. I think he looks like a Ty." Pedro sterned. The chick paused "Hm? Ty. Oh I don't know-" "Why not? It sounds good to me." Nico said "But anyway _Ty_ , would you like stay and help us start our club.

Ty, the chick's new name, really wanted to get back and continue waiting for his parents, but he also wanted to take a break, so he made the decision, "O-Okay. I guess I can stay for a bit. Only if you guys help me get back afterwards." They agreed "Deal!" "You got it."

From that moment after, Ty stook with Nico and Pedro continuing on building what else they want in their club. Ty seemed good enough to Nico and Pedro's eyes. Good enough to join their little team of party animals. Then when the sun went down, the party was about to start. You see before Ty came, Nico and Pedro spread the word to all the (actual) chicks that they've been working on the club, and thanks Ty, they finished sooner than they thought. Ty was now standing at the entrance of their club, since nobody came yet, he just look out at the night sky. "Funny. I usually see more stars when I'm in the jungle." He mumbled. Nico approached him "Hey Ty. What are you doing out here? The party's almost about to start and we still your help, big guy." "Oh sorry. I got it." So he continued to help, in fact he even found a radio to use for music.

After another hour, the place was set, and the three birds were ready to start. "Alrighty, my big blue friend. Now why don't we get this party started?" Pedro said, Ty hit the radio, and the music started playing on. It didn't disturb because they thought it was like some kind of random street music, but it did get all of the birds attention. So they went up to the fruit market.

"Alright! I see a bunch of kids coming, including some real real chicks!" Nico said excited while watching from outside their club tent. As the birds all came up, the three were getting ready for the exciting that was flying right to them.

.

.

.

 _I hope the story's going good so far. Also, if you're wondering why Blu's name is Ty, it's because Linda did name him Tyler, and Blu was really his nickname, but don't worry that'll be mentioned soon. And…I'm not sure if it's a good time to mention, but I saw FINDING DORY today, and also, I like to give credit to movies and other things, so I give this one a 9/10, the green zone._


	3. Continuing On Part-2

_Hey everyone, I'm sorry for being late with the update. You see, Alexriolover95 wasn't the only one with a planned vacation. I went to a family reunion in TEXAS._

.

.

.

CHAPTER THREE: CONTINUING ON (PT.2)…WITH A SIGHT FOR SORE EYES

As the birds all came up, the three were getting ready for the exciting event that was flying right to them. Ty, Nico, and Pedro were all ready. But, as everyone was coming up, something else was happening at the jungle.

A female toucan was flying and on her way to the club. She, like every bird, wanted to do something fun for the long night. Right now, she was at the jungle and reaching the edge, but stopped as she noticed something on the ground. She flew to it, landed, and saw that it was a blue chick…a female to be exact.

She wanted to speak to the chick "Hello. Are you okay?" The chick turned and replied "O-Oh. Hello, I-I'm fine." She appeared to sobbing a little, so the toucan wanted to be supportive "I don't think so. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

The chick was still sobbing and didn't wanna speak, but tried to keep her strength "O-Okay. I-I lost my parents because of some humans, and I've been running away for a long time now."

The toucan felt sorry for her "Oh dear girl. I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You know what? I'm heading to a party right now, maybe if you come with me that'll cheer you up, and afterwards you come with me to my family." The chick wanted to say no but the last thing she wanted was to be alone. "Okay. Maybe just for now." The toucan was happy to have helped. Before they went they introduced each other, "I'm Eva, by the way." "I'm Jewel." "Nice name. Ooh, you know, when we get the club, you might be the top girl to catch a lot of eyes." Eva laughed as Jewel turned red.

"L-L-Let's not go there." Jewel glared. "Also what's the quickest way there? Because…I can't fly yet." Eva was a little surprised. Both girls were at the age of flying, but like Ty, Jewel didn't have help from their parents with flying lessons. But since they both weren't too far from the club, Eva thought it was okay to walk.

Back at the club, the chicks made it, and the three were surprised to see that many birds showed. The music on the radio was still playing as everyone was just standing and waiting for something to happen. Even the three felt the same way. "So, uh…what now?" Ty asked whispering. "I don't know, bro." Pedro replied. "You don't know?" "Well this is our first time dealing with club." "S-So the thing that was on your mind was building a club, opening it up, and just standing around regretting on not getting more prepared!?" Pedro was about to continue arguing with Ty until one of the other birds spoke up.

"Hey! What are we suppose to do here?" Ty then used his courage to speak. "Haha. Hey everyone. Now look, you've all been hearing about this new club here, so all you guys have to do is just come on inside, listen to the music…" He turns up the radio's volume. "And get into the rhythm." A new started to play. The rhythm to it was getting pretty good, as Ty was dancing to it. The song that was playing, was "Out of Love" by 5 for Fighting.

Things were still looking good, as one bird began to dance along, so did the others. Everybody was now dancing along to the social music. They all had nothing but a good feeling inside with the music. It's almost like the birds use to think that Carnival was the only time for them to party, but thanks to Ty, that idea ended much sooner. Things became even more interesting when Ty sang along with the song.

 _I'm out of love again!_

Ty's voice didn't seem like the most attractive but it was good enough for this song. Many of the birds liked it, especially for the last girls that came in. Eva and Jewel made it and saw the party on. "Wow so this is what a club is like." The girls both said. They turned at each other and laughed, but Jewel was the first to stop because she also felt the rhythm, and her heart began to beat with it as she gazed at the singer, Ty. He was the first blue macaw she has seen in weeks.

She walked forward to get a better look at Ty, as she went, Eva noticed the whole thing and was smiling. While she and Jewel were on their way to the club earlier, they got to know each other and became BFF's after 30 minutes. Nico and Pedro noticed her coming as well. Then when the song reached its instrumental moment, Ty opened his eyes and saw Jewel staring at him. He felt the exact same thing she did as they stared at each other. Ty wanted to make the first move "H-Hi."

"Hi." She replied softly, then more music played. The music was DJ instrumental, Jewel turned the radio and listened, then turned back to Ty as she saw his wing to her, "Wanna dance?" He asked. Jewel was nervous. She thought the boy was charming, but just met him. However she wanted to do something to get her dramatize past out of her mind. So…"Absolutely." So they both danced to the funky music, and loved it. Everyone began to notice them. Seeing two young bluebirds dancing with each other so beautifully. As the song ended, Ty dipped Jewel slowly, and spoke "I'm Ty, by the way." "Jewel." After that the whole applauded to them. Then everyone continued on.

Ty and Jewel were still dancing, as Eva, Nico, and Pedro loved watching them. "Hey Jewel?" "Yeah Blu?" "Do you…maybe wanna stop dancing, and talk outside?" Jewel didn't hesitate, then Ty just asked "Wait. Do you just me _Blu_ , earlier?" Jewel jumped "Oh oh oh, yeah. I just thought…it sounded cute…l-like you." _Blu_ was surprised at what she just said. A girl he just met called him cute, and he liked it. "T-Thanks. I kinda like it." So they walked out blushing and talked.

Blu talked about what he did during the three weeks and before that, and Jewel told her story, and he didn't like it. "Oh Jewel. I'm really sorry, but on the bright side, you have a friend that knows how you feel." "Yeah. I guess." "Oh, and you said that a friend named Eva was taking you to her family, so if you want to, we can hangout and I can teach what I've learned during my time in the jungle."

"I'd like that."

So they continued talking, in fact they did that through all of the club hours. As everyone was getting tired, they were leaving the club, and Nico & Pedro were shutting down. Eva came out, and let Jewel know that she's heading home. So they went on, and the others helped Blu get home.

"Alrighty!" Nico said gasping for air. He and Pedro were flying fast since Blu wouldn't stop running home. "You ready to…(still gasping)…go home, Ty!?"

"Actually. You guys can call me Blu now."

"Blu? What you hate the name Ty." "No no." Blu stopped "It's just…that girl Jewel called me Blu and…I liked it." The two snickered "Ooh. So you and your girl have already given each other pet names?"

"My girl?" "Yeah, your girl. You and Jewel. Hey you know what?" "What Pedro?" "Blu sounds really good. Because with his girl's name. Blu and Jewel. Bluwel or Jlu."

The two laughed, and Blu of course was embarrassed "Okay okay. Very funny. You know what? We're at my nest now, so now I'm going to bed, and coming to the club tomorrow…hoping to have this loverbird nonsense dropped."

"Okay."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Romeo. Hey maybe we should've named him that." They continued having fun with the idea of Blu and Jewel, and still, so did Eva.

As the girls went home, Eva introduced Jewel to her parents, and after hearing that she was alone, they decided to let her stay awhile. Eva even let her sleep in her room, but before they went to bed, Eva wanted to have fun.

"So Jewel. What did you think of the club?" "It was great. Almost as good as the parties I use to have at home." "I can see that. Especially when you were dancing with your boyfriend." "Boyfriend?" "Yeah. What was his name, Ty?" "Oh come on, we just met." "Yet you danced with him, and wouldn't stop talking to him, and also, you two were more unique than anyone. If you ask me, I just witnessed Romeo and Juliet."

Jewel laughed "Haha. You keep telling yourself that. Because I think that's the last time I'll see him again. Even though he's the first blue macaw I've seen in weeks, and…he looks cute, that doesn't mean it's destiny or anything like that."

Eva couldn't stop denying her. "You keep telling yourself that, Juliet. Good night." "Good night."

Blu and Jewel were each in a bed and ready to sleep and hope to dream about what they just went through, and of what they might do in the future.

"Hmm. Me and her? Maybe."

"Hmm. Me and him? Maybe."

.

.

.

 _If Blu didn't help with the club, then it would've taken Nico and Pedro forever to finish building the club, and then Eva wouldn't have come by and see Jewel until after she learned how to survive in the jungle on her own. Also, apparently it's been a little tough getting these FanFictions done, so I'm gonna through what I can and just finish this and TGS:HU, and when I create anything FanFiction, I'm gonna remember to finish most of the story before publishing it.  
_

 _One more piece of info, in the movie, Blu said that Linda took care of him for 15 years, and so if the present year in the movie was 2010, then that means it would be 1995 now, and I'm aware that_ "Out of Love" by 5 for Fighting _didn't exist then, so just know that it is a fantasy world, so putting it like makes more sense._


	4. Continuing On Part-3

CHAPTER FOUR: CONTINUING ON (PT.3)...WITH A NEW FRIEND

It's been officially one year now. Jewel is still sticking around in Eva's place, and everyday she hangs around with Blu. The two of them, by the way, have been doing great with each other. Blu teaches Jewel how to survive in the jungle, and they had fun when nothing ever seemed like a challenge to either of them, until one new special day came.

"Whoo-Hoo!" Blu yelled. He and Jewel still didn't know how to fly yet, but they still had fun with racing like right now. They were running through the jungle. "Hey wait up, wise guy!" Jewel teased, she was starting to use all her strength to catch up, and as they were both about to approach the finish line, she tripped on a small crack, causing her to fall on Blu. They were then rolling together and both made it through, and apparently they got a real reward. As they stopped, Jewel was on the ground, and Blu was on top of her. As they noticed, they were staring at each other and couldn't stop even they turned into red macaws. Blu eventually stood and helped Jewel up.

"Well…that was...fun." Blu sheepishly said. "Yeah." Jewel replied the same way, so they just decided to walk back home. They didn't say a word on the way. Since they met, they both really liked each other but never knew how to show it, revealing that flight wasn't the only thing they both lacked. As they were walking, Blu did begin to form up something "Hey Jewel? I wanna know something. Um…do you believe in…love at first sight?" "Oh um. I don't know…maybe. Why, do you?" As Blu was about to answer, the sunny sky started to get cloudy and darker. It was about to rain, and thunder began to drum. "Oh boy. Jewel, we're not very close to home. We need to find shelter." Blu declared, Jewel agreed, and lightning struck down a nearby tree.

As it was falling down, it was about to come straight at Jewel but then Blu pushed her away. Blu then tried to moved, but he wasn't quick enough. The tree landed on his right wing "Ah!" He screamed in pain, Jewel saw it and came to him despite her fear and feeling of helplessness.

"Uh, uh uh, calm down Blu, I've got you." Jewel hugged him, hoping it would help calm him down and it kinda did. Blu's wing was still trapped under, so Jewel tried to dig under and yell for help. "Help! Help!" She continued, rain was pouring down, and the ground became too muddy for Jewel to dig Blu's wing out. She saw that she couldn't do anything. All she could do was hug Blu more and hope for a miracle, and more he felt her comfort, the less pain he felt (emotionally speaking).

After a few minutes, Blu lost the feeling on his wing, the storm was getting worse, and Jewel just continued comforting Blu. But then a miracle did happen.

A little girl came by. She saw the two and helped. She successfully dug Blu's wing off of the tree, and carried both of them to where she was heading. An aviary.

It was now all night and was the rain kept getting worse. But the girl made it to the aviary. She was carrying Blu and Jewel in her raincoat. As she walked in, she was soaking wet, and tried to be silent because she was on a school field trip and went away from the group (which are inside the aviary) so she could help Blu and Jewel. When she took off her coat and set the birds down on a table, someone surprised her.

"Linda?" "Ah! Oh, Mrs. Swift, you scared me." "Where were you?" Mrs. Swift mentioned the girl's name, Linda, and Mrs. Swift is her teacher. When she asked her where she was, all Linda could do was move out of the way let her see Blu and Jewel. They were both still quivering out of fear and coldness. "Aw. W-Where did these guys come from?" Mrs. Swift asked.

"You see, while I was with the group, one of the windows was open and I heard loud squawking, and I know that it was raining but I didn't wanna stand by and wait for help. So I went out, and found that the squawking came from them. I even saw that one of them had their wing under a fallen tree. So I wanted to help and I brought them here." Linda explained, and luckily Mrs. Swift let her off with a warning. So as she was trying to gently pick them up, they quivered back, especially Jewel when she put her wings around Blu.

"Aw how cute. She's protecting him. I'm still wondering what kind of birds they are." Linda said, "Hey guys, it's okay. I'll take care of you. Come here." She reached her hand out, giving them a chance to trust her. Blu stood up and gently walked to her, when Jewel still had her doubts. Blu stood on Linda's hand and she slowly stroked his head. "There we go." She rested Blu down, and Jewel gave another hug to Blu, mostly because she was still scared to be in a building with two random humans. "Hello?" Said a man, make that four. An adult and his little son came out noticing Linda, Mrs. Swift, and the chicks. "Hey, I don't remember these birds in our aviary." The adult was a top worker of the aviary, and his son was like his little assistant. Linda explained the whole story to him and asked "Who is this?" The boy replied "Oh, my name's Tulio." "Nice to meet you, do you two think you can help them?"

"We'll see." Said the doctor. Linda approached them again, Blu had no problem with her now, but Jewel wasn't feeling mutual. Blu noticed her a little distressed, so he gave her his good wing, after Linda brought her hand.

Jewel looked at Blu's wing, and began to feel guilt now. She took it, and they walked to Linda's hand. "Where to?" She asked. The doctor led her to one of the rooms. Jewel was quaking a little until Blu put his good wing around her. "Hey Jewel. It's okay. I don't think they're gonna hurt us." "Maybe…I'm scared. Remember when I told about my last experience with humans?" "I know. Loggers, but these guys look friendly and it looks like they wanna help. You trust me, right?" "Absolutely." "Then please trust me by staying. You can do that, right?" Blu and Jewel looked into each other's eyes, Jewel smiled and hugged him again, showing that she still trusts him and will try to trust the humans. "Besides, these humans might become good friends."

.

.

.

 _Another big twist. Imagine if in the first movie, Linda and her schoolmates were going on a field trip to Rio, but she didn't want to go because of her responsibilities to Blu. But in this alternate universe, since Blu never came to Linda, she had no excuse to stay home, which is why she's here now._


	5. Love and Care

CHAPTER FIVE: LOVE & CARE

After the accident and rescue, Linda brought Blu and Jewel to Rio's aviary, and now she was told by Tulio and his father to go to one of the operating rooms. As Linda brought the chicks in, she rested them on a smooth table. Jewel was still shaking, and the more she hugged Blu, the more he kept turning red and feel an extreme vibe going through.

"Do you think you can help?" Linda asked Tulio's father again, and he spoke to Mrs. Swift, "Ma'am, if it's alright with you, I need to keep these chicks in here and have Linda and my son to stay in and help." Mrs. Swift was alright with it, so she left the three alone to deal with the chicks.

"So my dear, how far were these chicks?" The doctor asked he took a closer look at Blu and Jewel. "About 60ft away from this building. They just looked helpless when I found them and I wanted to help." "Well that was very generous of you, Linda. Just be careful next time."

Blu and Jewel still tried to comfort each other, and Tulio, as he was on his computer, announced something to them, "Hey dad, look at this. I think I know what species of birds these little ones are." They came over and saw a webpage that explained everything. "Spix macaws? I thought they were recently sent to extinction." The doctor was in shock. But not as much as Blu and Jewel. "Extinction?" Jewel said, she let go of Blu, and backed up in both shock and sadness. "Jewel, are you okay?" Blu asked. "Blu. T-They said…extinction, about our kind." "What? No, there's no way that can be true." "But if it is…then that means, my parents…and your parents…they're…" "Hey hey. Take it easy, let's not jump to-" Blu was about to get angry with her until he saw more tears coming out of her.

Ever since the two blue macaws met and became best friends, they never fought or even yelled at each other, not even once. So Blu didn't wanna start their first argument, so instead he did something else. He walked slowly to her, and hugged her lovingly, not like what Jewel was doing with him. She didn't hug back as she was blushing and feeling embarrassed and confused. Her mind became blank as Blu was giving her so much comfort.

She then hugged him back, and Blu said "It's okay. You know, humans don't know everything. Even if our kind is endangered then there could be a good chance that we aren't the last ones around." "You think so?" Jewel softly asked.

"I…I know so." Blu hesitated to say but didn't wanna let Jewel down. After that happy showing of confidence that Blu displayed, Jewel kept smiling and noticed that she couldn't stop staring into Blu's eyes. "So are you saying that these two could be…?" Linda spoke and was finished by Tulio's father "It's possible. But if these two lovebirds are the last ones, it's best to keep them safe around here." After hearing his words, Blu immediately released his wings from Jewel, feeling nothing but embarrassment. "Aw. Look at that I think you're making him blush." Linda laughed, the doctor then took a closer look at Blu, and wanted to start working on his damaged wing. He pulled out the medicine and everything to help, and instructed Blu, "Okay little buddy, I need you trust me. Just hold still and I'll make your wing feel much better." Blu listened, and let the doctor do his work, and Jewel wasn't worried since he was going easy on him.

"Done." Said the doctor, Blu had painkiller on his wing, and a cast. Jewel came back by his side again, and Linda asked "So what's gonna happen to them now?" Tulio replied "Well since his wing is still in bad condition, I think he and the female should stay in our 'special' room." "Good idea, son." So Linda gently carried them both, and Tulio and his dad led them to the said room.

As they were in its control room, Tulio's dad took the two chicks, and gently moved them to a small opening on the ground that led to the special room. It was a giant artificial jungle (well giant to Blu and Jewel's POV). They were both confused as to where they both were, so they stayed together and just walked around.

Blu stopped and saw some material. He started picking at it, and began to think about building two nests, and when he started, Jewel created conservation.

"Hey Blu, what are you doing?"

"I'm building two nests."

"Oh, but your wing's still bad, how about you let me do it?"

"Sure but I feel like it's better if I did all work for you, and you better can take it easy. Because somehow…I feel like it's been more of a hard night for you than it was for me, and I don't wanna cause you anymore grief."

Jewel was touched by his compassionate saying and she didn't wanna argue with him either, so she moved up to him, and carried a twig with her beak. Blu picked up the same thing with his beak, and doing that just made them stare at each other again. They put it down, and looked away blushing until Jewel spoke again "Why don't we work on it together?" Blu kept turning red, but allowed her to help. So they spent about an hour working on the two nests, and when they finished, they were ready to sleep. They each went into their individual nests, and said their last words of the day.

"Goodnight Jewel."

"Goodnight Blu, and thank you."

"For what?"

"For saving my life."

"Oh…no problem. You're my best friend after all."

"Is that the only reason?" Jewel smiled, causing 'Red' to appear again. "Also, I didn't forget what you asked me earlier, about if I believed in 'love at first', so I'll ask again, do you?"

"Well…yes."

"Oh, then…that's all I wanted to know. Goodnight Blu." Jewel then laid in her nest, and Blu just looked at her, knowing that she now felt embarrassed at what he said. As that was going on, the three humans were still watching them from the control room. "Well my dear, I think your friends are gonna be just fine." Said Tulio's dad, and Linda believed him. So she let him lead her back to her field-trip group, and they all left the aviary to get to their place for the night. Tulio also went home with his mother, and his dad just stayed behind to keep an eye on Blu and Jewel.

And who knows if Blu and Jewel are just starting to become even more close.


	6. Caged Together

CHAPTER SIX: CAGED TOGETHER

It was the middle of night, Tulio's father have left the aviary (locked and completely secured of course), all of the birds were safe and asleep, as were the two last blue spix macaws on earth. Blu and Jewel were both still sleeping in the aviary's artificial jungle in their newly made nests, or nest because on Blu's left side, Jewel's nest was there and on a piece of the ground that was a little higher than where Blu's was, and while they were sleeping, Jewel's nest slid down to Blu's while she was still on it. Jewel ended up with having her nest stuck to Blu's, and having her head laying on Blu's shoulder.

That's been going on for another full on hour. Later Blu turned his head, and felt something (Jewel's head feathers) tickling his nose. Blu woke up, turned his head to sneeze, and after he did, Jewel woke up in a flash with her head up. They both turned to each other, and stopped when they saw that they were so close…that their beaks touched. It wasn't a kiss but more like a nuzzle, and from that motion, they would've jumped away but were frozen from the shock and embarrassment.

They both had their thoughts on.

"W-Wow."

"What is she doing?"

"What is he doing?"

"I-I can't move. S-Should I move?"

Their beaks were still touching, and not only that, by looking down without moving their heads, their wings were touching too, and the sides of their bodies were no different. Blu and Jewel were both having mixed feelings now, and before things could heat up even more, Blu wanted to speak "J-Jewel, d-do you wanna scoot over, please?" Jewel gently moved away (even though a part of her and a part of Blu didn't want that scene to end).

"Oh I'm sorry, Blu." Jewel said "My nest must've slid into yours, and now it's stuck." Blu kindly responded "That's okay. I'm just glad we woke up without a bother…uh…because if you're nest was on the other side, I would've woken up with a painful push." He finished sheepishly. Jewel looked at his right wing, and remembered the accident last night. Shen then looked down in shame and shed a few tears, and Blu gave her a good pat on the back when he noticed. "Jewel, what's wrong?"

"Blu…I-I-'m so sorry. It's my fault that we're stuck here and most importantly, that your wing is broken."

"What? Oh come on Jewel. It was my fault. I was the one who suggested to leave our homes and go racing for the day. I was the one who chose to save your life, and who chose to trust these humans." Blu replied. "I was the one who made it a dramatic day for you. I should be the one who's sorry." From that, Jewel stopped crying and was in great surprise. Since the two met, they've always liked each other, and seen the goodness in one another, but Jewel has never seen so much selflessness from him before.

Jewel noticed Blu's good wing was still on her shoulder, and blushed when she turned back to his eyes. "B-Blu?" "Yeah?" "You're the best." She kept blushing but used all her courage to move closer and cuddle her head to Blu's neck. Blu felt like he was in a dream, but it was indeed real. He was at a loss for words and felt like he was gonna pass out until Jewel said one more thing. "Blu? Is it wrong for a couple of one year old chicks to fall in love this young?" Blu smiled "Oh I don't know. We're both pretty smart and mature, and I think rules like that only work for humans. B-But why?"

Jewel smiled and had her eyes half closed, and stared straight at Blu. "Blu…I love you." She then snuggled to him again. In all the things that made Blu nervous since he fell from his tree, this has been the #1 thing to change him.

He turned red again, he felt his heart beating, and felt sweat going down. But being the experienced survivor he is (in this universe), he used his courage to say his best words "Jewel…I love you too." From that, Jewel smiled gratefully, and continued snuggling Blu until he fell on his back onto their fused nest. "Ooh sorry." Jewel said "Don't be. Feels kinda cozy." Blu said, and Jewel giggled still laying on top of him. "Yeah that's what nests are for." "Oh, I wasn't talking about the nest…beautiful." Jewel blushed again, and smiled while she laid her head on Blu's chest.

"Goodnight my handsome hero."

"Goodnight my young angel."

So they slept, and dreamt of what they just did, as to remember what they've been doing together since they first met.

* * *

 ** _NOTE: Early this week, I have created my actual Blu & Jewel playlist on YouTube, and you can find it just by searching it's title, "Blu & Jewel's Romantic Soundtrack." I hope you enjoy it._**


	7. Winged Schedule

CHAPTER SEVEN: WINGED SCHEDULE

It was now a new day. The sun was now rising over the jungle of Rio, but a couple of blue macaw chicks couldn't tell since they were still sleeping and taken care of inside the city's aviary. Emphases on "couple."

However, as the next hour came by, the lights in their artificial jungle came on. They began to wake up and open their eyes. "Oh." Was said by both Blu and Jewel. They woke up seeing that they were still lying with each other, a little shocked until they remembered what they confessed at midnight. They continued staring at each other, and seductively said "Oh" again.

Jewel gently got off of him, and started conversation. "Good morning, my handsome hero." "Good morning, my beautiful damsel." They both laughed. Since they're still young they've never had any proper experience with romance, but tried what they knew from just complements.

"Hey Jewel?" "Yeah?" "Two things I wanna mention, one I hope you slept well. And two…could you please not call me a hero? Like I said, I made yesterday too dramatic for you, and I honestly…don't feel anything like a real hero." Jewel kept hearing nothing but more selfless and compassionate music popping to her ears, so she moved closer and continued cuddling with Blu, and to also hoping that he would turn red again.

"Oh Blu. The more you say that, the more it shows me that you are my hero. And that's why I like you so much…that and the fact that you never seize to amaze with your charming looks." "Wow. You really think I'm charming?" "Yeah, now please…stop talking and start snuggling." They both giggled and enjoyed each other's warm. As a couple of hours went by, there was nothing but snuggling, talking, playing around, and figuring out when or how to leave the aviary for the blue lovebirds. Just then, another door to the room opened, the person who opened it and came was Tulio's father.

"Morning, you two." He said, he came up to them and gently pet them. He brought in some medicine, new tools for a new bandage, and some breakfast. Seeing the juicy fruits just made Blu and Jewel's minds go blank and run towards it, but Blu was stopped by Dr. Monteiro. "Woah there, buster. Where are your manners, haven't you ever heard of 'ladies first'?" He chuckled. "I just need you stay still. You need some new bandages since the last ones seemed damped." Blu obeyed, and let him do his job. Blu had a new cast on, and this one was more comfortable. After he was done, he joined Jewel into dining. Dr.M laughed when he saw them. "Boy, I wondered what would've happened if we met you guys later." He continued comforting them. "Well my friends, because of the incident, you're going to be here for quite a while, but don't worry. I'll be taking care of you, and so will my son, and I got in touch with Ms. Linda's teacher, she said it'll be okay for her stay a while and watch over you guys."

Blu and Jewel were surprised with the news, but also relieved because they finally knew that they would be okay…for the next few weeks as they were told next. So after the doctor left, the chicks went over what to do now.

"Three weeks, huh?" Jewel said.

"Yeah, but hey, it isn't gonna be all bad, right?" Blu still show confidence.

Jewel moved closer again, and said "Of course, because the last thing I want is to leave you cooped up in here…alone anyway." Blu blushed more and more over her until he dreamily said "A-aww. I think I'm gonna like it here." Jewel laughed at his reaction, and continued cuddling over him again.

The next day, they did enjoy their times of sleeping with each other, but since they're still children they wanted some entertainment. "Any ideas on how to pass the time?" Blu asked, and Jewel had a brought up a great idea "I think I do. Remember a few months back at the club, there was this song we danced to, I think it was called 'Earth Angel'?" "Oh I remember, when that song played, we danced slowly and you wouldn't let your head leave my shoulders. I loved it…and now I'm betting you wanna do it again, don't you?" "Yep." "Alright, but since we don't radio, would you mind if I sing it to you?" He said dipping her, and she showed that she really wanted that.

They grabbed each other's wing, and began dancing as Blu sanged "Earth Angel" by the Penguins. They still enjoyed their time together, and couldn't be anymore grateful for it. But they didn't go unnoticed, because Linda was in the control room watching them and felt good seeing them get along. She thought to herself "I hope those two will be fine…until they're grown up and ready." She looked at the controls, and use the microphone. "Hey guys! Nice dance moves!" She startled Blu and Jewel, and Blu just ended up feeling embarrassed. "I have permission to come in." So she turned off the microphone and came into the room to take a closer look at the lovebirds. Jewel's still trying to adjust to her, so she still wrapped her wings around Blu, who still felt embarrassed.

"So you two lovebirds still enjoying yourselves." Linda giggled, and just for fun, Jewel played along by continuing to cuddle on Blu's neck. Embarrassment just made Blu freeze with a little smile.

"Man, never once in my life have come across or even befriend endangered animals." Linda said pridefully "I just hope we keep you guys safe long enough until you're ready to become parents." Blu and Jewel then stopped and puzzled "Until we become parents?" Since they were still so young, they didn't know anything about the "birds and bees" (or in their case, bird x bird) thing. Best if they don't know…for a _long_ time.

Linda laughed at their puzzled looks, and petted them to their enjoyment. She began to play around and started tickling them. The three were still having good times until after Linda left and Jewel remembered something.

It was sunset now, and she was about to bring it up until she saw Blu fixing the nests. "Hey Blu, I…what are you doing?" "Oh hey, you caught me. I was wondering, you like sleeping with me, right?" She smiled "No…I love sleeping with you." Blu blushed again before saying "That's great. So how do you feel about sleeping in one nest?" "I'd like that, but there's something I wanna mention. I've forgotten all about Eva and her parents, they must be worried sick about us."

"Oh gosh. But hey maybe there's no reason to worry. Tomorrow, we can try to remember, and ask Linda and the doctor if they can bring us out to see them, okay?" Blu said, and Jewel agreed with it.

"So now, I've already finished building our new nest, do you wanna try it out?" Blu smiled finally giving Jewel the chance to blush. So they tried it out, and enjoyed their new bed until they fell asleep together once again, and here's to hoping they won't forget to inform Eva and the others that they're alright.


	8. Starting a Grand Day Out

CHAPTER EIGHT: STARTING A GRAND DAY OUT

They say the early bird gets the worm. Or in this case, the early bird has to get up, find Linda and the doctor to inform them that he and his girlfriend want to see some friends to tell them that they're okay. No need to guess who that is. Blu woke up, and speedily remembered what Jewel wanted to do yesterday, so he went out of the AJ (artificial jungle) to find his new friends.

"Hello? Hello?" He called out since he thought that they both lived in the aviary. He just spent the whole morning walking inside the building, seeing nothing but the dark hallways, and anything that would look creepy at this time. As he kept walking, he kept getting scared since he never went through a human building at night, but the more he kept getting scared, the more he kept mentally slapping himself and saying "No! You've survived in the jungle by yourself for a whole year, you've learned so much from it and from the city, and best of all you had Jewel by your side. If you can save her from a falling tree, then you can definitely save her the time by finding Linda and the doctor yourself."

He kept walking around, and heard a yawn. He turned to see a young toucan sleeping in a cage. He thought the fella was in a pickle so he wanted to help him. Despite Blu still having to live with a broken wing, he used his strength to climb to the cage, and when he made it, he woke up the toucan.

"Hey. Hey buddy, are you okay?"

The toucan yawned awake. "Huh? What? Who's there?" He asked, Blu answered "Hi, I'm Blu." "I'm Rafael." "Hey, uh...Rafi, so do you need any help getting out? Because I know how to open these things." "No no. No no. I'm good," he stood up explaining things. "The people who brought me here have been treating me and the other birds here very well."

"Other birds?" Blu was confused until Rafael pointed his wingtip to another corner turn of the room, that's where they were in. "Try not to disturb them. This week's been pretty dramatic for all of us." "Wow. So the humans here help all birds here?" "Yep, but where have you been hiding? I've never seen you here before."

They continued "Oh, well, I too have never seen you guys before, and me and my girlfriend have been here for-" "Hold on a sec, you have a girlfriend? Is she pretty?" Blu gave his new friend a smiling glare. "Hey don't get any ideas, buster. But…yeah, she is pretty…beautiful." He kept blushing. It's like no matter what happens, Blu always feels nervous when it comes to his relationship with Jewel. "Anyway, where is Linda and Dr. Monteiro?" "I don't know anyone named Linda but Dr.M will be coming here soon. Why do you need a doctor to give you lovebird advice?" Blu felt annoyed. "Ah! No, anyway, I'll just be going back to Jewel. Nice meeting you Rafael." "Nice meeting you too."

Just as Blu was walking back to Jewel, he was near the building's front door when it just opened. He saw Dr.M and his son Tulio. Blu became ecstatic at finally seeing them, even though it was more of a shock to Dr.M, "Hey. What are doing out of your cage, buddy boy?" Blu tried explaining himself and what Jewel wanted, but unfortunately, he like every bird in the Rio universe were unaware that humans can't understand them. "He must've gotten out and just needs someone to help him get in." Tulio said, Blu tried protest that guess but Tulio just carried him and brought him back to the chamber, where he can see that Jewel was finally awake.

"Blu!" Jewel yelled as she came charge to him and giving him a strong hug. "I was so scared here, where were you?" He began to notice her tears, but tried stroking her back. "Hey it's okay, I'm here, and…I'm sorry." He knew that every since he met Jewel, she being all alone, especially at this age, wasn't sickening for her. He tried to something good for her, and didn't think about her one fear. "Oh, I'm sorry Jewel. I didn't mean to leave you alone. I just didn't think it would take this long, you see I was just trying to save you the trouble about remembering Eva so I wanted to get Linda to see if she can help take us to them." Jewel stopped crying "Oh Blu, really?" "Really. I spent the past hour lurking in this creepy place and kept my courage to help you, because…because I love you, Jewel."

Jewel felt something come up to her. The feeling of more love and gratefulness. "Oh Blu, thank you so much, but still…I really wish you didn't have to do all of this for me. Can't you please let me do something for you?" "I make no promises." They both laughed, and enjoyed their morning doing their usually things, and still wondering how they're gonna convince the others that they wanna see Eva.

Just then, Linda came over to see Blu and Jewel. She came as she saw Blu and Jewel cuddling with each other on a pile of leaves again. She giggled seeing how cute they looked together, and spoke up, "Hey guys. How are you doing?" Hearing her brought them out of their peaceful trance of love, but were excited to see her since they've grown very fond of her for a while now, seeing that she seems to understands them more. "Oh." Blu remembered, after Blu and Jewel got up, he began trying to tell her what they wanted, but all she could still hear was squawking, "What is it?" Blu then got frustrated then Tulio came in. "Morning Linda." "Morning Tulio, hey do you know what's wrong with…him?" He took a closer look seeing that he was still trying to talk, "I don't know. Earlier this morning, my dad and I found him outside the room, I thought he wanted help getting back inside." "Well clearly it looks he's trying to tell us something else." Blu wing-palmed himself feeling more annoyed until Jewel rested her wing on his back and giving him smile, convincing him to calm down.

"I'm sorry, Jewel."

"I know."

"I wish they could listen."

"Me too."

Just then, a big idea came to Blu. He gently got out of Jewel's hug, and looked around the room to see if there was a stick or some dirt to use. Once he found it, he got to work. During his time surviving in the jungle, he still learned much from observing humans (as already established), and one of these things he (barely) learned from them was how to write. He got started with what he knew, "Blu what are you doing." Jewel asked "Communicating with them, I hope it works."

 _LINDA AND TULIO, WE HAVE FRIENDS IN THE JUNGLE, AND WE WANT TO SEE THEM NOW SO THEY CAN KNOW THAT WE'RE ALRIGHT._

Linda and Tulio saw the whole thing and we were completely awestruck seeing that a wild bird knows how to write english words, but they put that aside as they saw and understood the message that Blu gave them. Tulio went out of the room to inform his father, and he too was impressed with what he sees, though Blu had to write it again just to prove it to him. So Dr.M thought it was alright, and the three humans spent the rest of the hours trying to put some gear as they were about to carry Blu and Jewel out to the jungle to see if they can find their friends, and only the three were hoping to see if there are more blue macaws out there.

.

.

.

 _Sorry that I didn't publish this chapter soon enough. I'll still be going through this, My Ending of Rio 2, and figuring how to properly continue TGS:HU has become a little tough lately._


	9. All's Well

CHAPTER NINE: ALL'S WELL

Linda, Tulio, and Dr.M having been hiking around the jungle, carrying Blu and Jewel for less than an hour, hoping to see if their friends are still around. "Hurry, we're almost there." Blu said to them. Linda was carrying him, as Tulio was carrying Jewel. Blu actually knew his way around this jungle better than anyone, and he knew where to lead his three human companions.

Just then, Jewel spotted a very familiar tree, it was Eva's home. "Blu, we made it!" She yelled excitedly, "Great. Guys, this is it. You can drop us off at this tree." Blu signaled them, and since the tree wasn't too high, Linda leaned up and placed Blu inside the tree's hollow, and Tulio did the same for Jewel. "So this is where they live?" Tulio asked Linda, "I don't know, if they did then maybe their parents would be here by now, but-" Dr.M interrupted. "Kids, wait, get behind the bushes." He heard wings flapping close by, and thought it was their parents. So they did what he said, and as Blu and Jewel were standing on the edge of the hollow, they heard the flapping too, then heard some sort of speeding sound, and "JEWEL!" They turned, and bang! Eva jumps right on them inside the hollow.

"Guys! Aw!" Eva said showing tears of joy while hugging her closest friends to death. "Hey Eva!" They both said returning the hug. "Where have you been, I was so worried, and my parents too, in fact they wouldn't stop looking for you." The three then sat together, and explained the story until they heard more flapping and two more birds came by. "Toucans?" said the puzzled Tulio, but his dad got him to be quiet to continue observing what's going on. They could see the five birds squawking with each other, seeing that they were having a friendly conversation. As for the two other toucans, they were Eva's parents, and their names were Carlos and Sophia.

"Oh Jewel, we were so worried about you." Said Sophia with tears coming out, and Carlos joined in their hug. Carlos opened his eyes from the hug and noticed Blu in his condition. "Oh hey Blu. W-where were you two, and are you okay, what happened to your wing?" Blu and Jewel then explained the story again, so seeing how things are going good now, "So these humans helped you. Wow, I knew they were friendly but I didn't think they cared about us animals this much." Said Eva, Jewel wanted to introduce them, "Do you wanna meet them?" The three toucans nodded, and Blu stepped at the edge of the hollow, and signaled Linda and the others to come out. Linda was the first one to come out, and Blu signaled her to help bring him down. Then Carlos carried Jewel outside the hollow (since she still can't fly), as Sophia and Eva flew out. They all landed on Linda's shoulder, and she chuckled about the fact that she's never had this many birds on her before.

Jewel decided to use that to their advantage for fun, "Hey Blu." "Yeah?" "Do this." Jewel was the closest to Linda's neck, so she rubbed her head against it, and Blu did the same thing as he was on the other side. The others saw what they were doing, and moved in by gently moving their talons on Linda's arms, making her giggle to create some fun. Tulio and his father saw the entire thing, and they came out to join in. The eight were all together, playing around, having fun, and afterwards Blu tried writing to the his three human friends again (which was a surprise for Eva and her parents seeing that Blu can read and write things). He explained to them that Jewel lives with Eva and her parents, and that he lives not too far from them.

"Well in that case, since your friends now know that you're okay, then perhaps you won't mind if we take you back to the aviary?" Said Dr.M, but the two toucan adults moved up and put their winds over Jewel, showing that they didn't want her to leave. "Hey, it's okay. So far they've been fine under our care, and I can assure that they'll still be safe." Linda said to them, and showed them that they could trust her. So far they did, but still had worries for Blu and Jewel. Then an idea came to Tulio, and once he mentioned it to Linda and his dad, they thought it could work.

The idea was create a secure doorway for only Eva and her parents to come in and out to check on Blu and Jewel every once in a while. So through the rest of the day, the three worked on the doorway, while the five birds stayed put in the nest. It took a while, but when they finally finished, they brought the birds with them to the aviary and saw the whole doorway, and even Carlos and Sophia thought it would be great. So they agreed to let this go.

"You guys sure you'll be okay?" Sophia asked, and Jewel reassured her that they'll be fine. "Can I stay with them for the night?" Eva asked, she really wanted to spend more time with them since she feels like she hasn't spent enough with them after these few days. They were okay with her staying the night, and as they were heading in, Carlos placed his wing on Blu's shoulder, gesturing that he wanted to talk to him.

"Is something wrong, sir?"

"No, it's just...we've known both you and Jewel for about a year now, and since then Jewel's been like a second daughter to me and Sophia. So I hope you can watch over. Keep her safe for me, okay?"

"You can count on it, sir." Blu knew that with his experience of surviving in the jungle and learning like a human, he can protect Jewel, and deep down, he really liked the idea of watching over her. So Carlos trusted him, and the parents flew off from the aviary's new doorway, to their hollow, and the three kids were ready to enjoy their own little slumber party. "Wow, so this' where we've been?" "Yep. What do you think?" "It's...nice, but what do you for fun around here?" Blu smiled at that question, "Easy..." The three were near a stream inside the artificial jungle, so Blu splashed some water on Eva. "Ah! Oh, so that's how it's gonna be." Eva smiled and was ready to tackle Blu on the big stream, but he dodged it, and Jewel did it for her. The three chicks were playing together in the water, and enjoyed what they could during the night.

Hours later, Blu, Jewel, and Eva were sleeping on a pile of leaves. But however, Blu and Jewel did something. And as soon as Eva wakes up, she's gonna be super shocked.

* * *

Sorry if I'm late with the new updates again. Just so you know, I'm back at school, and I'm now official a JUNIOR. Now I just have hopes that this year won't be as troubling as the last, and I hope to continue my stories still. Also, don't worry about that last part, Blu and Jewel didn't do anything bad. They're still very young, and like I said before, I'm never gonna write lemons.

Also, you can probably guess that while Blu and Jewel were telling Eva and her parents the story, they purposefully left out the part that they became an official during the time.


	10. Caught in Love

CHAPTER-TEN: CAUGHT IN LOVE

Eva the toucan spent this new night with her two best friends, Blu and Jewel, inside (what is new to her) an aviary. Through this night, she had fun with the very birds that have been more family to her than anyone in the world (besides her parents), and now this next moment will also be known as the best one in her life.

She, Blu, and Jewel were all sleeping together on a pile of leaves, or at least Eva was. You see, Blu and Jewel were glad to see her and her parents again, but when she asked if she could sleep over, they felt bummed because they liked having alone time, but they always liked her and didn't want to hurt her feelings, so they thought they could enjoy themselves when she falls asleep. And when she did, Blu and Jewel opened up, stood, and smiled at each other when they saw her sleeping, and knowing that they can do whatever they want together.

They started by leaving their sleeping spot, and moved to the stream. They stopped and sat at edge, and enjoyed the remaining lights that were on. it wasn't much but it always looked liked moonlights to Blu and Jewel. "This is sweet, isn't it?" Said Jewel as she laid her head on Blu's good shoulder (since his other wing is still broken). Blu replied "Yeah. I just wish that these lights were as beautiful as the way you look." Jewel blushed and repaid him with a little surprise attack, "Oh Blu, everyday when we're alone, I feel like we're all grown up, and that I keep falling in love with you more and more. You're smart, brave, strong, and always fun." So she then stood up to hug him from behind, and when that happened, Blu felt nothing but a gentle push, a complete massage, a heat that caused him to blush non-stop, and he felt both embarrassment and more in love. "Aww, Jewel. I love you so muuuch!" He yelled because Jewel pushed him into the stream, Blu got up shocked but laughed, and Jewel jumped in with him.

They both laughed, and continuing playing around, pushing, splashing, diving, and when the fallen part came, Blu tripped, and caught Jewel while falling, and causing him to fall on his back, and have Jewel lay on his belly. "Whoa. Sorry Jewel. I-I'll get up now-" "Wait." Jewel begged "Let me look at you." She smiled, as Blu didn't, he was feeling too relaxed "W-Wow." They both stayed in their position for a while now, as it looked like their beaks were about to touch, but then Blu said "Jewel...you have such beautiful eyes." "Aw Blu, you're not so bad yourself." They both smiled as they nuzzled their beaks together. But as they were having their moment, Eva woke up from the noise, "Ugh! Guys would you please-!?" She stopped because she saw her friends weren't next to her.

She got worried a little until she heard giggling by the pond, and when she quietly walked to it, she was in for a real shock. She saw Blu and Jewel laying on each other, nuzzling their beaks, laughing, and Eva's smile grew even bigger when she heard both say "I love you" to each other. Then, as they thought things would get better, Eva yelled out "Well! It's look like I was right. Oh, wait until Nico and Pedro hear about this!" Blu and Jewel jumped off of each other and let fear control them. They stood up felt completely cold from water and hot from the blushing embarrassment, "Oh no." The only words that came out of Blu's beak.

"Eva what are doing up so late!?" Said the angry Jewel.

Eva protested laughing "You're one to ask me that? I woke up from you're playing and then I see you two going at it like beautiful lovebirds about to kiss each other."

Blu and Jewel couldn't help but blush even more, so they decided to talk it out. Blu started. "Come on, Eva. We may like each other-" "But not that much." "Right, and even if what you saw was true-" "Not that we're saying it was." "Right, could you just please not tell anyone, especially Nico and Pedro?" "Or your parents? Please?" Eva smiled and brought her wings open (showing that she wasn't gonna "cross her wings") and said "We'll see. But don't worry, I know how to keep a secret." Blu and Jewel sighed (despite them having doubts with their friend), "Alright. Let's just go back to sleep." Blu said as he placed his good wing on Jewel's shoulder and walked out of the stream, Eva then said "Actually guys. I wanna see more of this 'aviary'. I wanna see if there anymore birds here." "Huh, Eva that's not a good idea, we can't-" Blu wasn't trying to help her, but since Eva was very young, she a bit of a troublemaker, so she flew around and found the small door and got out. "Oh no." Jewel said annoyed, "Jewel stay here, I'll go get her." "What, no I wanna help." "I know, but I'm your boyfriend, I feel more comfortable doing more for you than the other way around. I love you." Jewel was frozen and touched by Blu, but then she was even more shocked when Blu kissed her cheek. That was the first time Blu did something to her that involved a kiss.

Blu then left through the door and after Eva. As he felt, Jewel felt like she was turning red allover her body, she then dreamily spoke gibberish, and slowly dropped her body to the ground as she felt like she was just kissed by the most handsome bird on earth. Now things were about to get interesting for Eva. She didn't wanna explore around, she just did this as an excuse to play with her friends more. The entire place was dark but she didn't mind since she knew that Blu would chase after her, and also that she had the advantage since she can fly and Blu can't.

Eva kept going into every dark corner, and high spot, trying to make sure that Blu wouldn't spot her, and it worked. She kept laughing as Blu got more annoyed. "Ugh!" Blu just couldn't take it anymore. When it comes to Jewel, he keeps trying, but Eva is another story. So he just sat down, laying his back on a pillar. Eva was on a high spot, quietly laughing seeing how cute Blu looked giving up. She said to herself, "Aww Jewel, I am so jealous of you. I wonder when I'm ever gonna meet my one and only." Soon, a few minutes went by, and Blu was asleep while sitting, and Eva also yawned and thought playtime was over, so she flew and was about to wake up Blu until she heard music playing. It was coming from a radio that was turned on by accident by one of the workers (who was asleep).

What Eva heard from the radio was...(as you can guess it)..."The Girl from Ipanema." She began to get into the slow rhythm of it, and enjoyed it a lot. Then as she hummed it, (also keep in mind that maybe her humming wasn't like her singing, and she's very young now) a sleeping toucan nearly heard her and woke up humming along with her, and when he stood up and opened his eyes, he was shocked to see his future wife. That's right, that other toucan was Rafael. He felt even greater when he saw the moonlight reflecting on her from one of the windows. The area was so bright around her, and Rafi loved seeing her danced and hearing her hum to the song. He felt he could just stand there and drool. Feeling so in love.

Then as the music stopped, he wanted to say something to her, but couldn't find the words, then she stopped dancing and woke up Blu. He felt too tired so she placed her wing on him and they walked back to the artificial jungle. Rafael was shocked though, seeing them like that, "Could she be his girlfriend? A blue macaw and a toucan?" A tear began to come out of his eye, "I-I..." He tried calming himself down, and being the nice bird he always is, he had an idea, "Okay. Tomorrow, I'll go and talk to them, like a gentleman. N-Nothing to it." He felt so in love and was now worried that she might have already been taken. So then, as the two made it back to the fake jungle, they noticed Jewel laying on the pile of leaves, "Aww. There's your girlfriend, why don't you sleep next to her?" Eva suggested, and Blu was still so tired that he didn't listen to what Eva said. "Huh? O-Oh sure. Good-Good night." "Goodnight." She then gently placed Blu closer to Jewel, and smiled as she saw how cute they looked together, and when she went to her spot, she said again "Jewel, I'm jealous of you. I still wonder when am I gonna meet my one and only." She then closed her eyes, and felt a small teardrop.

* * *

 _Shocker, huh? Oh, and don't worry about Rafi and Blu. This misunderstanding won't be settled with a fight._


	11. Settled

CHAPTER ELEVEN: SETTLED

It was now another beautiful morning in the city of Rio, and Blu, Jewel, and Eva were enjoying themselves through this new day. "Whoa take it easy, girls!" Blu laughed, "Oh come on, lover-boy." Jewel laughed along, she and Eva were trying to tickle him to death (but tried to take it easy since his wing was still broken). "Yeah! Why can't you ever give in to us girls." Eva joked, "N-no! stop! Hahaha!" Blu couldn't help but laugh his beak off. As the girls stop, Blu had trouble breathing, "You two...are the best." They smiled while secretly chuckling to each other about how Blu can be cute in front of both of them sometimes. "Man, he's such a goofball, Jewel." "I know, and that's why I love him."

"Speaking of which, Jewel. What's wrong with letting the others know?" "Oh Eva. Please don't even think about that. I always hated it when Nico and Pedro would tease us about it, and I'm afraid to even wonder what your parents will think about it. They would think I'm too young for this and probably make me not hang out him anymore." "What? My parents are nothing like that. Sure they may worry but they won't stop you from following your heart. They're above that." "Thanks Eva, um...is it okay with you if you give me and Blu have some more alone time?" "Sure."

Jewel then walked back to Blu, who was still laying on his back in the stream. As he tried to get back up, Jewel brought her head closer to his. "Hey Jewel, what are you-?" Jewel placed her wingtip on Blu's beak, "Shh. Here's a little something for that kiss you gave me yesterday." She moved closer and kissed his nose. She then moved to his front position, laid on him, and nuzzled herself on his chest. "I love you, Blu." "Hmm. I love you too."

Eva couldn't help but smile at them. "My how we birds grow up so fast." While they continued cuddling with each other, Eva realized this was her opportunity to leave the room again, and she took it.

Meanwhile, another toucan was still in his cage, laying down but didn't have his eyes shut, for he's been up all night thinking about nothing but the angel he witnessed dancing under the moon last night. "She's so beautiful. Could that really be Blu's Jewel? I hope not." Just then he decided to stand up and stretch his wings, and by his own luck, Eva was near by. She kept giggling (quietly) cause she was trying to enjoy herself and knew that she would the humans crazy with her flying around for fun. Now, she was close by the front where, close to where Rafael was. He continued stretching as the sunrise reflecting through the window, and when Eva looked up, she was dumbfounded as she saw another toucan standing looking like a strong and brave hero. "Oh my gosh. H-He's...so handsome. Have I found...my one and only?" She thought, and kept staring at him dreamily but then snapped out of it as he heard her chuckling and began to turn. Rafael gasped and smiled "Uh...Hi."

Eva was too nervous to say anything, so she flew up to his cage, "H-Hi there." She offered him his wing, and he accepted. "I'm Rafael." "I'm-" Eva was about say her name until he noticed a wound on Rafael's left wing. "-now wonder, are you okay?" She pointed to his wing. "Oh my wing? Yeah I'm fine. It's just something I got from a storm I got last week. No big deal." "Well you're certainly one who likes be a tough, huh?" She smiled at him, and hearing that just made him blush, and seeing him blush just made Eva blush. As they both blushed to each other, they just couldn't help but giggle. Eva began to like him more and more, so she made up an excuse to hang out with him.

"Hey, you don't mind if I call you Rafi, do you?" Eva blushed, "Oh of course not. All my friends call me that." "So it's official, I'm one of them, huh?" Rafael laughed at that reaction, "Yeah." "Um, do you mind if I hang out with you." "Not at all, I always like hanging with a pretty face-I-I mean friendly face." Eva began to seductively smile at him, Rafael then sweat and said "Would you wanna come in here?" "Sure." "Let me get that for you." He kindly opened the door for her, and Eva though "Wow. strong, handsome, and caring. Oh I can't wait to ask him out."

Now back at in the artificial jungle, Blu and Jewel were still cuddling with each other, and couldn't stop. "Blu?" "Yeah?" "Have ever told you how soft and cuddly you are?" "Aww, well the funny thing about that, is that I know we've only been a couple for probably a week, but every time when I cuddle you with, I always wish..." He began to speak slowly as he noticed Jewel seductively staring at him. "...It could...never end..." They couldn't stop staring at each other so lovingly, and as they began to close their eyes, they moved their beaks closer, and then...BAM! They opened their eyes wide and noticed that they were officially kissing each other!

They were shocked since this was their first official kiss. They just stood and began to feel love going through their breaths as they closed their eyes again, and enjoyed just it. Enjoying their first kiss, and showing how much they loved each other.

As they broke the kiss after 7 seconds, they opened their eyes and continued staring at each other.

"Blu...that was our first kiss."

"I know. Now...now I wish cuddling wasn't the only we could do forever."

"Me too."

"Oh, and Jewel?"

"Yeah."

"Please listen to this..."

Jewel was all ears. Blu breathed and he was about to sing again...

 ** _Wise man say,_**

 ** _only fools rush in._**

He moved his wing to Jewel's cheek.

 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you.**_

 _ **But I can't help falling in love with you.**_

After a seconds, Blu asked "What do you think?" Jewel smiled, "Does this answer your question?" Then kissed him again. "Two kisses in one day? How lucky can I get?" Blu thought as he kissed her back. "Hey ya, lovebirds!" They heard a chant, and as they stopped kissing, they turned and saw Rafael and Eva staring at them.

Before that, Rafael and Eva were still in the cage at the other side in the building, and they've been having nothing but fun. "Whoa!" Said the out of breath Rafi "You're...fast." "Why thank you, you're not thinking of yourself as a slow poke, are you? Because I would never think so little of you." Eva smiled, and chuckled when she noticed Rafi blushing over her kind words. "Thanks." He shut his eyes, and moved his head down, and Eva moved a little closer to him, "You know, I wouldn't think little of you either." As Eva was getting closer, Rafael brought his head up and their beaks touched. "Whoa. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" Rafael was trying to apologize for almost kissing his new friend, but Eva cut him off. "Hey it's okay. I think that's was my fault. I was moving a little too close."

They both blushed again, and an awkward silence filled the cage. Eva decided to fix that, "Hey, um...maybe avoid anymore awkwardness, do you wanna come out and meet my friends, Blu and Jewel?" "Oh sure-wait. Did you say Blu and Jewel?" "Yeah, why? Have you met them already?" "Well, I already met Blu a while ago, and after I saw you last night, I thought you were Jewel." Rafi felt excitement going into him seeing how Eva wasn't Blu's girlfriend. Until he realized what he just said "Oops." "W-What? What do you mean when you saw me last night? We must to-wait, I was-were you spying on me?" She was starting to steam up.

Rafael explained "No, no, no! Well, I think that wouldn't count since...look, what happened last night was that I sleeping in my cage, but then something woke me up. Something that I thought sounded soft and sweet." "What was it?" "Your voice." Hearing that just made Eva freeze. "When I heard your voice, it just sounded so soft and soothing to me, and I hummed along with it, and when I got up and opened my eyes, I saw dancing under the beam light of the moon. And...I thought you looked...great."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I tried to talk to you, but I was too nervous, and I also knew you were actually singing along to the radio. Then when it stopped, I saw you helping Blu up and going back to where you were going. I thought you were his girlfriend, Jewel." Rafael finished and Eva laughed. "Aww, Rafi. First of all, my name is Eva, and second, do you really think I look pretty when I dance?" "Yes." "Thanks. Only thank you for the complements but my singing is awful." "What are you kidding? I don't believe that." "It's true. Through most days I sing alone but then I keep hearing complaints no matter where I go, that's why I don't like singing unless it's night and when I try to be quiet." "Oh come on. When I heard you, I thought you sounded nothing more than beautiful." "Thanks. My parents say the same thing but I think they only say that because they don't want my feelings hurt, like what you're doing right now." "No, no. I mean it, not everyone sings the same way, and not everyone has to. In fact, why don't we try it right now?"

"Oh, I don't know-"

"Come on. We'll start off nice and slow. I can even remember the song from last night. Let's try it."

Rafi began

 ** _Tall, and tan, and young, and lovely, the girl from Ipanema goes walking._**

"Come on, you can do it."

Eva took time, and mumbled, and when she passes...

"Hey it's okay. I'm not gonna rush you, and if you don't wanna, then I promise I'll never think little of you." Rafael touched her wings, and Eva could see confidence and kindness in his eyes. So she took her breath, and tried something else than her usually singing.

 _ **And she when she passes, and the crowd goes ahh!**_

She didn't sing like usually, she actually did it differently because of Rafael's confidence in her. He was happy for her, "Wow. That was like..." "Like what?" Eva's smile dropped as she thought that he was gonna complain too, but Rafi smiled at her "...like a river of the sweetest honey." "Aw, Rafi." She hugged him tightly, and they both saw that their friendship may've started but already became strong. So for the rest of the time, they continued singing to each other, and eventually decided to go to Blu and Jewel and have a friendly chat for the rest of the day.

* * *

Wow, for the first time ever, I actually made more than 10 chapters, and I hope to continue on with this story and more new ones. Also, on another note, in the movie, Rafael said he met Eva during Carnival, but since Blu didn't get kidnapped and changed things, you can see that they met a little sooner, and with Rafi helping Eva more, she'll sing differently.


	12. The Feeling of Love and Freedom

CHAPTER TWELVE: THE FEELING OF LOVE AND FREEDOM

Moments after Rafi and Eva showed and disturbed Blu and Jewel...they stood up away from each other, pretending nothing happened, despite them still blushing. The two toucans just laughed at them, and Blu changed the subject, "Uh...hello again, Rafael, right?" "Yeah, and I see you're making good time." Rafael laughed, and Eva with him. Blu and Jewel felt mondo embarrassed, but then Jewel turned back in annoyance, and placed her wing around Blu, gesturing him to just ignore them, and he did the same.

"Oh lighten up, guys." Rafi said, and the two just walked away ignoring them. "Are they always like this?" "They'll get over it. But in the mean time, what do you wanna do now?" Eva held his wings, and Rafael felt heat going up since his first crush is this close to him. But Rafi had any idea to cool off, "How do you feel about tag?" "I love it, which means...tag your it!" Eva got him, and it was Rafael's turn to start catching her. So they played on. Blu and Jewel were finally at a spot where they could have some privacy, and when they watched the toucans together, they just chuckled.

"What were they teasing us for?" Blu rhetorically asked. Jewel agreed since she knew what he was talking about, and sat down still watching them.

So for the rest of the day, the four birds eventually stopped teasing each other, and enjoyed their time playing, and soon Linda and Tulio came in to check on Blu and Jewel but noticed Rafael.

"Hey little buddy, what are you doing out? Come on." Tulio was about to gently pick him up since he still has a wound (which is a wonder to how he can still fly), but Eva got in front of Rafael. Linda noticed and smiled "Aw, I think we got another pair of lovebirds." Hearing that made Rafi and Eva know how Blu and Jewel felt when they were teased. Speaking of which, they chuckled. Rafael and Eva both have feelings for each other, but they knew that even though the rules work differently, they can't reveal it on the day they first met. "Cute. Tulio is there something wrong with letting him stay in here, just for the day?" Linda asked. "Oh I don't know, my dad might not-" Tulio was unsure until Linda took his hand and begged, and from that Tulio seemed nervous, giving the four birds the chance to chuckle and see what's going on. "W-Well maybe this once." "Great, and-oh. Guys I have some bad news." "What's wrong?" "Today...is the last day of my field trip. So tonight I'm going back home to Minnesota." "Oh."

Blu and Jewel were indeed shocked. Aside from Tulio and his dad, Linda was the nicest person the two have met, and sad to hear that she was leaving. Blu walked up, and cuddled his head to Linda's knee (since she and Tulio always kneel when they interact with the birds). She felt touched seeing that Blu was gonna miss her, and soon Jewel did the same thing. "Aw, I'm gonna miss you guys too." She stroked their heads to their enjoyment, "And that's why I wanna make this day as fun as I can with you guys." They all agreed, and enjoyed their day together.

•Eva and Rafi played tag with Linda and Tulio, which was mostly enjoyed by the toucans since they had the advantage.

•Blu played Tic-Tac-Toe with Tulio in the room's sand.

•Blu and Jewel played a tickle challenge with Linda and Tulio, and Jewel won.

It was all nothing but fun for the six lovable characters. Later, Tulio thought it would be best to return Rafael to his cage. "Are you sure?" Linda asked. Tulio nodded, and Eva said one last thing "It was great meeting you, Rafi." "You too. I hope to see again." Then Tulio picked him up and exited the artificial jungle with Linda, and Eva thought "Ooh, I hope so too, you little juicy papaya." She then turned to see Jewel smiling at her. "What?" "That's cute you know. Seeing you and 'Rafi' together. I hope this'll make you stop teasing me and Blu." Jewel said, and Eva protested "What? Oh no, come on, we just met, and you think I have a crush on him? I mean sure he's nice, and...very encouraging, and very strong, and handsome, and...so what?" "I rest my case."

Linda headed for another room to relax, and Tulio soon brought Rafael to his cage, and stood next it with a sigh of grief. Rafael noticed his disappointed look, and signaled "What's wrong, pal?" Tulio thought he was just trying to play, and smiled as he said, "Hmm. I wonder how you animals are so lucky. Always getting to the girl you want, and to think I've only known this girl for a week and already I...like her." Rafael smiled hearing this, and what the two didn't know, is that Linda was around the corner, and she heard Tulio's words. Hearing this made her blush since she's never heard a boy fall for her before. Tulio was the first (human) friend she's made in Rio, and hearing what he said about her just made her wish she could stay now. But she knew she didn't have a choice...yet.

So eventually, Eva left (by teasing them again to their funny annoyance) back to her parents safely, and then Blu and Jewel were back to their alone time. Playing, cuddling, and having any kind of fun they could enjoy.

Now, while they were still enjoying each other, Jewel decided to bring up something.

"Hey Blu?"

"Yeah Jewel?"

"You know I love you, right?"

"Absolutely...but not as I much as I love you."

She giggled red over that.

"I'm glad. You know, the night when we first met, was really the greatest of my life. We instantly fell in love with each other, we danced, and talked about each other's past. The time I lost my family and friends, I never let myself hope if they're alive, but..." She looked to Blu's face. "...Thanks to you, I have hope, I know how to survive, I have fun, I have a new family and a great friend to call sister, and I-I...have you to love. I owe you so much." She cried tears of joy, and cuddled her face to Blu's.

"Aw Jewel, come on." Blu said embracing Jewel. "You don't owe my anything but your love. That night when you told me so much of what you went through, made me feel sorry and made me wanna make you happy as much as I can. I was grateful to have met you, and to have spent the greatest year of my life since I lost my parents. I love you, Jewel, and I am more than completely grateful when I'm with you."

Every time when Jewel heard him speaking so passionately, she felt blessed knowing that everyday she gets to hear so much music like that come to her ears. So she lifted her head, wiped her eyes, and smiled seductively to him. "So you think I can't really repay you, huh?" "Yeah? Nothing more than your love." "In that case." She brought her wings to his cheeks, beginning to feel the heat from his blushing cheeks, and then brought her beak to every part of his face, trying to kiss him repeatedly. Blu was about to move but couldn't since he just gave in to all of the love that his girlfriend was giving him, and then he did the same thing to her. And for the rest of the day they've been enjoying each other more and more.

Tulio noticed the whole thing from the watch room, and smiled. "I wish me and Linda were birds like you two." From that, an idea came to him, and went through it with his dad, and eventually Blu and Jewel, and they all liked it.

6 hours later...

Linda, Mrs. Swift, and all the classmates that came for the field trip were now at the airport. They were all in line at the gate, and Linda just sat in grief thinking how good it would be stay, so she thought "Goodbye guys. I'll miss you, and Tulio...I hope you can take care of the two for me." Just then, she heard her name, "Linda! Linda! Linda!" She turned and saw Tulio and his dad running to her with a cage. "Tulio, guys what are you doing here?" She smiled, and Tulio explained "We came here to give you proper goodbye."

She was confused until she bend down and saw that Blu and Jewel were in the cage. "Aw, hey guys. You guys really came all the way here for me?" "Absolutely." She felt touched and asked Mrs. Swift, "Mrs. Swift, since we're not gonna leave for another hour, can I walk around with my friends here?" Mrs. Swift looked, and trusted Dr.M to look after them, so it was alright with her, and the five of them were off to walk around the airport.

Through the walk they've been having a fun chat, talking about what to do later, and had any kind of fun they could have left with the birds. Even though they didn't know that Blu and Jewel were pretty weirded out with their surrounding the whole time, "Where are we, Blu?" "Through my time learning from humans, I think they called this a place...an airport. A place where people get to ride on these flying machines called planes, and they use them to go to far off places." "Wow. Blu, is there anything that you don't know?"

Linda and Tulio were watching them chirping to each other and suggested it might be time to eat and settle down before it's time to go. So they did, and spoke as they were eating. The problem was where they were sitting which was a dining table, near the edge of the stairs to the floor level below (I don't know what else to call it). "So what are you gonna do when you get back?" Tulio asked, "I don't know. Probably just do what I normally do, go to school, work, my usual." Linda sighed.

"Well, I hope you have good time."

"You too. Also, you and your dad will take care of the birds for me will you?"

"Of course. But hey, we've never even established what to name them."

"Good point, but how about we don't name them since we know the boy can write, I think he's smart enough to name himself."

Tulio thought that could work, so he gently opened the cage, and gave Blu a pencil and a piece of paper (also, since the two have taken care of Blu and Jewel for the week, they knew that they wouldn't escape). Blu heard them and began to write.

"My name is Blu, and my girlfriend's name is Jewel." He wrote, and secretly Jewel smiled, feeling embarrassed at what Blu said while writing, and thought "Yeah just tell the whole world that we're a couple while you're at it."

Linda and Tulio got the note, and were still blown away that Blu could write, and Linda said "Aw, how cute. If I named you the night I found you guys, I would've named you Blu as well. As for you," She stroked Jewel head. "You certainly seem like a Jewel to this handsome treasure hunter, don't you?" Jewel liked the complement and decided to embarrass Blu more by hugging him and make Linda and Tulio chuckle. So the four just enjoyed themselves as Dr.M was sitting by another table, seeing them having a great time. But it didn't last.

As the four continued eating, Tulio decided to bring up his feelings, "Hey Linda?" "Yeah?" She noticed him looking nervous and felt excited since she knew what he was about to say. "Since you're leaving soon, I thought it would be best if I told you something important." "Okay." She took his hands, accidentally making him feel more nervous. Blu and Jewel smiled as they knew what was happened. "Linda, I..." He looked into her eyes. "I have a cru-" "LOOK OUT!" The four turned and noticed a runaway roller filled with heavy suitcases coming straight towards them. Linda and Tulio moved out of the way, and Blu dragged himself and Jewel into the cage that was on the table, hoping they would be safe. The roller came up, and hit the table, pushing the cage over, Blu held onto Jewel tightly, and the cage was about to plummet to the floor level below. Until Tulio ran and grabbed the end of the cage before it could fall. Doing that Blu and Jewel fall, but Blu held onto the door of the cage and failed trying to reach to Jewel who was now falling with nothing hold onto to.

The floor below was 19ft away, and Jewel was about to head there. "NO!" Blu squawked, fearing that his girlfriend was going get severely hurt or worse falling that deep. But then Jewel saw the floor getting closer and closer to her, but however, she wasn't scared because she the only thing came to her mind was everything that Blu taught her, and from that, she closed her eyes, and felt the world moving slowly, and then...she opened her wings wide, and she flew!

Tulio brought the cage up, and was happy to see that Blu was alright, and everyone was mesmerized to see Jewel flying, especially Blu. All she could feel was the excitement and the fact that her love for Blu was reason why she started flying for the first time ever. She then stopped soaring and saw Linda, Tulio, Dr.M smiling at her, but Blu had a different impression, she thought it was because he was afraid that she could've gotten hurt, so she flew up to him, and dragged herself and him into cage, then she brought him to the floor and kissed him repeatedly just like this morning but much bigger.

Blu was grateful to see that she was alright and that she wasn't mad at him for failing to catch her, but after seeing that dramatic moment, he wanted to bring up for the sake of his girlfriend, but decided to save it for later as he gave in to Jewel's love. "She flew. We actually saw her fly for the first time." Linda said, "Yeah!" The three humans were excited and glad that the lovebirds are safe. Later, they walked back to the gate since it was almost time, and were ready to say goodbye.

"It was great meeting you, my dear."

"It was great meeting you too, Dr.M."

"Will we ever see you again?"

"Maybe, you remember what to do for me when you release Blu and Jewel, right Tulio?"

"Yep. We email you and your teacher. Goodbye Linda."

"Goodbye Tulio."

She then hugged, and after he hugged her back, she whispered to him, "And by the way, I kind of have a crush on you too. Bye." Tulio was shocked, but after Blu and Jewel gave their goodbyes to Linda as well, they smiled as they thought of the possibilities of "TxL." They all said goodbye, and stood as they watched Linda go off in the plane. Tulio hoped to see her again one day, as did Blu and Jewel.

Now the four were on a ride back to the aviary and home. "I'm gonna miss her." Said Jewel as she and Blu were laying together in the cage. "Me too."

"Um...Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you want to do? You know, when we're ready to leave the aviary?"

"Oh I don't know. I know that I'll be going back to Eva's, you'll back at your nest again. But since we're boyfriend and girlfriend we could do more than what we did during the year." She moved her cheek to cuddle with Blu's, and continued "And the best part, is that soon I'll be ready to leave the nest and I can move in with you. It'll be just you and me. Waking up every morning watching the sunrise and sunset. We'll cuddle with each other every night, never stop kissing, eat together, play, dance at Nico and Pedro's, and we can enjoy the rest of our lives together. Wouldn't you agree?"

"I would never agree with anything else more than that." He said seriously to her. After that, Jewel fell asleep on him, and they still weren't at the aviary yet, and Blu said to himself. "Jewel, you are an amazing girl, and ever since I lost my parents, I thought I would have to live and survive alone...until I met you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but after what happened tonight, maybe...you're just not safe when you're around me."

* * *

Author's Note: What do you think? I'm sorry if it took too long, and if it was a little repetitive but I hope it's good so far. Oh, and about the last part, don't worry, yes they'll be some drama in the rest of this story but it won't end with Blu and Jewel being apart from each other. I'm the kind of fan who hates seeing that.

Also, I know in the last chapter I said Blu and Jewel would be released and I'm sorry that I didn't put that there. But in the next chapter, it will happen. And I still hope this and my future stories will go on amazingly. And let me know if I've made any mistakes here.


	13. Almost Free

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: ALMOST FREE

It was now a new day. Blu and Jewel were sleeping together in the jungle room of the aviary after a long drive from the airport last night. For Jewel, all she could think about was to enjoy another fun and romantic day with her boyfriend, Blu. But for him, it would be more like the opposite for him.

After a while, the two finally woke up, and smiled seeing each other's faces.

"Morning sweetie." Said Jewel

"Good morning, Jewel." He kissed her cheek, to which she always enjoyed. "Morning Blu. And wow, where did you learn to be such a good kisser?" She smiled asking, "Oh I don't know, I try I guess." "Oh come on, for once in your life could you stop being so humble?" She said playfully. They both smiled at each other and couldn't stop. "Isn't being humble the reason why you love me?" "Well yeah, but not the only reason. You're strong, heroic, caring, selfless, brave, and very very handsome." Blu always went red when she was this nice to him, but after she said "heroic", Blu turned to see his right wing, and noticed the damped cast.

Seeing it reminded him so much on the painful things that Jewel could've dwelt with. What with almost having a tree fall on her and almost falling hard to the solid ground at the airport. Jewel could've been seriously hurt if Blu didn't save her or if she didn't start flying for the first time. So he blamed himself, and had the horrible thought that she would be more safe if they broke up and left each other alone...for the rest of their lives.

So Blu thought it was now time to start. After looking away from his cast, he brought his head down, and Jewel noticed. "Blu? What's wrong?" "Jewel. I have to know. Do you really love me?" "Yeah. Why? Do we have to tell each other that everyday?" "It's not that. It's just that...you keep calling me a hero, and yet...whenever..." He stopped as he looked upon Jewel's eyes. "Yes?" She asked, but Blu couldn't speak as he was too mesmerized by the way she looked. "Jewel..." "Yeah?" "I love you...with my heart. I feel like I'm never lonely when I'm with you." "Me too." They were frozen to their eye contact, and slowly moved closer until they kissed each other. They were at the favorite part of their relationship again. So now, that's how it's been for next three weeks.

Day after day, Blu and Jewel were spend time together, playing, cuddling, and enjoyed all the other times with their friends, Eva and Rafael, Tulio and his dad, and sometimes Carlos and Sophia (Eva's parents). The two lovebirds had the best time with each other while they were still in the aviary. Both of them really did have great times, despite Blu always struggling to tell Jewel that they needed to break up, and Jewel never noticed.

Then later on, came the big day. Tulio and his father brought Blu and Jewel out of the jungle room, and made the big announcement.

"Guess what, guys? Today Blu, earlier we've discovered that your wing is fully healed, which means we'll remove the cast from you, and tonight we're gonna bring the two of you back home."

Hearing that just made the lovebirds jump up with excitement. Hearing that they finally get to go home, and continue their lives in the real jungle and get ready for their future. And it all started 12 hours later.

"Alright, guys. Are you ready?" Said Tulio, as he and his dad carried Blu and Jewel outside the aviary, and right in front of Carlos and Sophia's tree. They and Eva were also ready to have them back. The two birds nodded, and Blu stood still as he allowed Dr.M to gently remove his bandages. Blu had his eyes shut, and when he opened them, he felt a small breeze going through both of wings, he then opened them up wide and felt like he could fly right now. Even though he still couldn't.

So he jumped off of Dr.M's hand, and ran around in excitement, giving Tulio the chance to record Blu so he can email it to Linda, and Jewel smiled from where she stood. Seeing Blu's spirited side after being cooped up for so long, so she joined him in the playing while Tulio caught the whole thing. Soon, he spoke. "Okay guys, I'm sure your friends can take care of everything here. So be safe, alright?" They nodded, and he replied "Great." He lifted Blu up to the hollow, and Jewel just flew up. Then the two humans left, seeing that their two birds were safe with their friends in the jungle now. "Goodbye. But we'll keeping an eye on you two just in case, alright?" Then they left, and all gave each other a goodbye wave.

Now, Blu and Jewel were grateful to be home. "It's great to have you back here, Jewel." Said Sophia as she hugged her, and Jewel returned it as Carlos did the same thing. "Thanks guys." Jewel said, and Blu was happy to see that his girlfriend was safe with the birds that she's been calling family for the whole year. "Jewel, it's great to see that you're here and that you're safe. So if you don't mind, I know my way down, and will be heading back to my nest." But Jewel stopped him, "Wait. Carlos, can Blu sleep over with me and Eva tonight? Please?" Blu wanted to go back to the nest but then liked the thought on spending one more night with Jewel...before he breaks up with her.

"It's alright with me." Sophia said, being the nice mother, and since Carlos never saw anything wrong with Blu, "If it's alright with him, then I'm okay with it. Then in the morning, we can help you get back." "Thank you, sir." So then Blu, Jewel, and Eva ran into the sleeping room and played around more until the sky was getting darker and darker.

As another hour went by, Eva felt tired and already went to sleep. As did Blu and Jewel. "Thank goodness" Jewel said in head, seeing Eva finally asleep. She smirked as she saw her boyfriend lying on the ground, ready to sleep, but as she moved up to him, but Blu tried to avoid her, giving her a shock. "Uh...Jewel, what are you doing?" He asked, and she was more than confused at this moment.

"What do you mean? Eva's asleep and I wanna cuddle with you."

"Oh um...I don't know, I mean...is it alright with you if we sleep without doing that?"

"Uh...I don't know what to say. I've never heard you say that before. Are you saying you just don't wanna cuddle tonight?"

"Well..."

"Blu, if there's something wrong just tell me."

She moved closer to him, feeling worried for him. "Please tell me." She begged, and to her surprise, Blu was about to speak but he dropped his head and tears came out. "Jewel...I can't take it anymore...you see, the issue here, is that ever since I saw you fall at the airport, I was afraid you were get hurt because of me. Like that time when the tree almost came to you. So since, after I saw you fly, I've been struggling to say something that I really didn't wanna say."

"And that is?"

"I thought...maybe you would be safer if I was away from you."

Hearing that just her gasp and feel terrible. "Are you saying that...you wanna break up with me?" "I don't want to, I really don't want to. But most importantly, I never wanna see you get hurt because of me. That's a risk that I never want you to live with." Jewel began to tear up herself, but then said "B-B-But I can't live without you. Ever since I was separated from my family, I was afraid I would end up alone forever, that is until I met you. You're so selfless, brave, smart, and completely caring. You're the first boy I ever had a crush on and ever gave me so much hope. I don't wanna be away from you."

Blu felt awful with this, and Jewel continued, "You're saying that I'd be safer without you, but if you do this, all it'll do is make me feel broken. When I'm with you, I'm not alone, I'm not cold, and I'm whole. Please don't leave me. Don't leave me." She cuddled and cried onto Blu's chest and kept repeating "Don't leave me" over and over again, and Blu still had tears coming out of him. He didn't wanna break up with Jewel, and he never wanted her to get hurt. He didn't know what to do anymore, so all he could do was finally cuddle with her, and eventually their silent sobs began to cease. The feeling of each other's care began to swirl around in their minds and they just laid their hugging each other until Jewel said the one thing that changed Blu's mind. "If you leave me, then just know this, I don't think I'll find another boy that is as selfless and as lovable as you. I love you so much, and I rather get hurt everyday as long as I'm still with you." Then from that, Jewel kissed him in the beak. Showing how much she loved him, and how she didn't want their relationship to end.

After the kiss, Blu just looked shocked, pulled it together and said "Okay, I won't leave. For you, I'll stay, and from now on, I'll do whatever I can to protect you and make you happy...I love you so much." "Thank you, Blu. I really appreciate it, and I love you too. So please, let me sleep with you." "Your wish is my command." So they smiled seeing how they got this problem fixed, and finally went to sleep in each other's wings.

But things got even more interesting when they didn't know that the others were listening. Eva heard the whole conversation while she was laying down, and Carlos and Sophia could hear them from the other room as well. The parents were shocked to hear that this meant that Blu and Jewel were a couple.

"Wow." "I don't know what to do, Sophia." "What do you mean?" "Ever since Eva was born, and the night we met Jewel, we've both been nothing but caring to them. And after hearing her and Blu talk to each other like that, I don't know what to think of them. I mean, isn't she a little too young for this?"

Sophia was touched to see her mate worried for Jewel. They knew they weren't her real parents but for a whole year they have proven themselves. Sophia walked up and kissed him. "Sweetie, I think she's fine. We've known her for a while, and I think with how much we know of her and Blu, they'll be just fine together. Jewel is mature and Blu is very selfless. I think they're perfect for each other. Plus, don't you remember how young we were when we fell in love?"

Carlos smiled at her. "Yeah. I remember...and I hope you're right. I hope I can trust Blu to take care of her, and I hope, in the future, when Eva's old enough, she'll find something right for her as well." Sophia agreed with him, and encouraged him to not worry as they enjoyed their alone time together.

So now, things were just fine. Blu and Jewel are staying together, Carlos and Sophia saw how selfless Blu was being, and Blu and Jewel felt more whole than ever.

* * *

What do you think? The next chapters will feel more like spin-off episodes but I hope the story's still going great. Also, I know I can just look up the answer myself, but I just wanna ask, when do macaw chicks leave the nests?


	14. New Day, New Friend, Same Love

**_Before I start, I just wanted to mention something that I keep forgetting to. Months ago (like maybe last year), I bought the comic book "Rio: Snakes Alive" (btw, it was good), and at the end of it, it said that the staff who made it will make a sequel to it called "Rio #2: Creature from the Blu Lagoon."_**

 ** _Now, it's not available for purchase yet, but every time when I spot on the website, Amazon, the date on it said Dec 2, 2018. So since the first comic came around when Rio 2 was released, and this new comic might come in 2018, it makes me think that RIO 3 will be coming very soon around that time._**

 ** _But keep in mind, it's nothing more than a wild guess. Now, on with the story._**

* * *

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: NEW DAY, NEW FRIEND, SAME LOVE

The sun came over the city and jungle of Rio de Janeiro, where a female blue macaw finally woke, and very happy to see that she was still laying in the wings of the best bird she knew, Blu.

"This is the life." She said in her head. "I'm laying here with my boyfriend, we're free and back in the jungle with him, and my best friend Eva and her parents. What could be better?" So she went back into laying her head on Blu's chest, but then he woke up and thought she was still asleep. "Look at her. I wanted to keep her safe by leaving but she couldn't bare it. I love her so much...and I'm never giving that up. From now on, I'll do whatever it takes to make her feel happy and safe." He then kissed her head, causing Jewel to lift her, and look into Blu's eyes.

"Oh Jewel. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"Actually, I think I woke up before you did."

"Oh."

They both smiled and gave each other a good kiss. After they broke it, Jewel showed tears of joy. "Blu...I wanna thank you so much." "For what?" "For agreeing to stay with me. I don't know what I'd do without you." She hugged him tight, and Blu had nothing to say except, "Really? I don't know, you'd still have Eva and her parents, and Nico and Pedro as friends. What am I good for? Besides keeping you company." She smiled at him, and slowly moved her back to his chest. "You're so much more to me than that. I just hope I won't have to remind you that everyday." They laughed and continued to enjoy each other's company, and then jumped to separation as they saw that Eva was awake.

"Morning lovebirds." She yawned. Jewel (as usual) protested "Please don't call us that." "Alright, Alright." Eva laughed again. "So what do you guys wanna do today?"

They thought it over, and then Blu suggested "How about we go see Nico and Pedro at the club?" The girls liked the idea, and after they got the parents' permission, the three friends exited the tree and were heading off. Despite Jewel just coming back, Carlos and Sophia were okay with them going out, since they were that they were responsible, they trusted Blu, and that could find in the city easily since they can fly. Speaking of which, on the way to the club, Jewel and Eva were enjoying themselves, seeing that they can both finally fly together. Then the fun ended when they noticed that Blu had trouble trying to catching up.

"Hey girls, wait up!" Blu yelled.

"Oh." The girls chuckled. Since they saw that he couldn't fly yet, Jewel decided to tease him. "Oh. Come on, lover-boy, what's wrong?" "You know as well as I do, I can't fly yet." "In that case." She smirked as she hovered behind him and carried him. "Whoa! What are you doing!?" "Don't worry." She laughed, and carried him along the way to the club, but only 8 inches from the ground since she didn't wanna risk dropping him. Blu was surprised but happy since it kinda gave him the feeling that he was flying with her. "Wow! This is awesome! Thanks, Jewel!" "No problem." "Aren't I too heavy for you though?" "Nah, I'm not complaining about your chubbiness." "Oh tha-Hey!" Blu felt offended but knew that Jewel was just teasing him.

"I'm just kidding." "Yeah, I know." "Oh Blu?" "Yeah?" "Just promise me you'll remember this..."

She moved closer to his ear, and whispered "If you don't fly anytime soon, then that's okay with me. After all...it gives me the advantage. I am the hawk and you are my prey, lover-boy." Blu's eyes were wide open and blushed massively over that metaphor. Jewel always loved seeing him tremble before her.

On the way, they still enjoyed themselves, and finally made it to Nico & Pedro's turf. "Hey guys! We're back!" Blu yelled after Jewel released him from his grip. Before Blu and Jewel were brought to the aviary, the club was always packed with birds (all thanks to Blu from the beginning). But now it looked like an empty ruin from a zombie apocalypse.

"Nico? Pedro, are you guys here?" Said Jewel. They didn't replay, but they could see the whole tent. Blu could see nothing but black through the entrance, until he moved closer and saw...eyes. He was completely puzzled until the big mystery jumped out from the tent onto Blu. "Ah!" He yelled and when the girls noticed, they saw a bulldog puppy right on top of Blu.

"Hi ya!" said the puppy, and used his tongue on Blu's face. "Ah, gross!" He said in disgust but the girls laughed and were awed by how cute the puppy looked. "Hey Luiz, stop scaring my friend." Said a familiar voice. The puppy (known as Luiz) got off of Blu, and Jewel helped him up. Everyone turned to see Rafael. "Hey Rafi." Said Jewel, "Hi guys." Everyone was glad to see him, but not as much as Eva. She was so overjoyed that she came running to him in a hug. He was surprised but gladly hugged her back. "It's great to see you again, Eva." "You too." "Hey ya, lovebirds." He said to Blu and Jewel to their annoyance again. Jewel said "Hi. Oh I forgot, you got released before me and Blu did." "That's right."

"So who's your new friend here?" Blu nervously pointed to Luiz. "My name's Luiz." "Oh yeah. There's no reason to worry, he's a friendly pooch." "Who's worried?" Blu said, but Jewel still chuckled seeing her boyfriend covered in dog drool and trying to not act scared. "He's a good friend." "Yo Rafi!" The gang turned to see Nico and Pedro coming in. "Hey, Blu, Jewel, you're back!" "Hey guys!"

The guys came and gave the two a good high-wing-five. Just then, Rafael popped up, "Whoa. You two know these two?" Nico explained "Yeah. Blu here is the guy that helped start this club up. If it weren't for him...then who the heck knows what would happen with our club." Pedro concluded "But I didn't know that you knew these two. Blu, do you have a magnet for friends or something?"

They laughed, and the six friends had a little chat until Blu asked "Wait. Guys, what exactly happened in the club while I was gone, when did you meet Rafael? And when did Rafi, when did you meet Luiz?"

Pedro got in. "Well, for days while you were missing, we didn't know what to do in the club for entertainment without you. You were like the king of our club, and our throne room seemed like an empty shell to everyone. So we had to close down until we could find you until Eva gave us the news that you were fine, and you and baby bird here made it official." They chuckled, making Blu blush but had Jewel smiling at him, but he continued "Anyway, we kept the place closed until you would get back, but then we eventually met Rafi and Luiz, and they both helped us clean up the place."

"Oh that explains it, but-"

"Right our story." Rafael said. "You see, it happened just a week ago..."

 **Rafael's POV**

After that kid, Tulio, released me, I was excited and decided to fly through the city for fun before heading back to my nest. Then after a while, it started raining so I decided to get to shelter, and quick. I made it under a metal board, and thought it was safe. Then I heard what sounded like crying. So I turned and saw what happened to be a broken and rusty old cage that Luiz was in. He looked miserable in there so I let him out and let him hang out with me until we found this abandoned garage that seemed cozy for him. I've been checking on him ever since, and eventually we met Nico and Pedro.

 **REALITY**

"Wow. Good story, pal." Blu said, and Eva added "Especially the kind act you did for this poor soul." "Thanks guys." Rafael and Eva really liked each other but haven't confessed that yet, but after hearing this story, Eva wanted him more than before. So for the rest of the time, the gang sat around talking about what they've during their time of absence with each other, and what they plan on doing now. Even Blu got use to Luiz during the time.

As soon as it was finally noon, Blu, Jewel, and Eva thought it was to head back. "See you guys." "Bye."

"Oh, Rafael, take of yourself, I'll be back!" Winked Eva, causing Rafi to blush as well when he waved goodbye, and Nico and Pedro smirked seeing that maybe Blu and Jewel won't be the only lovebirds they can mess with.

Now, the three were on their way home, and ready for a fun time back at home with each other.

* * *

 _ **Luiz is now in. Still good, huh? Just so you know, it may take a while for the next chapter to come on since there's still school going on and I'm still working on "TGS:HU." So if anyone has any ideas for this story, I'll be glad to read them in the reviews.**_

 _ **Also, I'm now starting to wish I could turn this series into an official comic.**_


	15. Fun at Home

_**I'm still glad to see that my story is going very well for everybody. I hope to still make it go on, and hopefully have the time release my other stories.**_

 _ **Also, thank you AlexRioLover95 again for being the first person to reply to my updates, and as for your suggestion, I like the idea of Blu and Jewel singing together in the club again but I might put up the song "Love Story" later since the gang's still in 1996.**_

* * *

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: FUN AT HOME

After a good long chat with their friends, Blu, Jewel, and Eva finally returned home. Of course Jewel still carried Blu through, but got to drop him off near his nest.

"Bye Jewel." Blu waved.

"Bye Blu. Just know that it won't long until I come back." Jewel winked.

"I'm looking forward to it. But remember that we still have time between."

So they smiled at each other while waving, and looked forward to what fun they might have tomorrow. But not too soon. For Jewel, this was the first time in weeks since the last time she and Blu have separated. She kinda felt a little cold but knew it wouldn't be forever, plus she still had Eva to keep her company. "Hey guys, how did your time go?" Sophia asked. "It was good." Jewel answered a little disappointingly. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" Eva answered for Jewel. "Blu decided to go back to his nest."

"Oh, I guess it's the first time you and your boyfriend decided to go your separate ways for a while, huh?" Sophia laughed, "Uh, he's not my-wait how did you-? Oh." Jewel was confused but then realized that they could've heard their drama show last night. To which both Eva and Sophia now laughed. "And...you and Carlos approve of this?" "Of course, we trust both you and Blu, and that you're growing up. Plus, I do think you guys look cute together." Jewel blushed to that, and she continued "Now I can only hope for the day that my Eva will find her lovebird." She pinched her cheeks, to which Jewel smiled and was about to bring up Rafael until Eva blocked her beak with her right wing. "Yeah." She chuckled "One day." Sophia knew why she did that, and wanted give her some space until she's ready to talk about her crush.

So she left the girls alone. Jewel was now looking at Eva shocked. "What?" "Why did you stop me from telling her about Rafael?" "I-I-I don't know." "Aren't you the same girl who told me that they won't make a big deal about love?" "Yes but...I feel kind of nervous. You love Blu, but the way I feel about Rafi just seems...like something much more." Jewel smiled and gave her friendly pat on the shoulder. "I understand. But you know they'll-" "I know."

During the time back, Sophia told them that Carlos was going out to get dinner, and the girls just decided to play with each other until he made it. Then the four enjoyed their dinner together until a thought now came to Jewel's mind.

"Hey Sophia, Carlos?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can I talk to you guys alone?"

"Sure. We'll be back Eva."

"Okay."

Jewel and the parents moved to another part of the hollow where they could have more privacy. "So what's on your mind? Other than Blu." Carlos chuckled, letting Sophia give him a "don't be rude" shove. "Sorry." "Okay, what I wanna talk about is that...during our first night in the aviary, our human friend, Tulio, talked about the type of bird species that me and Blu are. So have you ever seen other blue macaws before in your lives?"

They were confused. "We don't know. I think you and Blu are the first ones we've ever known or remember. Why?" "I just wanted to know because...Tulio said that me and Blu could be the only ones left." When they heard that, they frozen in surprise. "Wow." "Yeah, so when Blu and I grow old and die, does that mean that our kind will be extinct?"

Carlos slipped his tongue. "No, no, well...that won't happen if..." "If what?" Sophia decided to explain. "...If you and Blu have children of your own." "You mean become parents? Okay, but where do we find babies to take care of." "Sweetie, you don't really find baby chicks. Now, I'm afraid you're a little too young to know how it works. So if you do wanna know, you'll have to wait, okay?" "Okay." "Oh, and don't tell Blu or Eva about this, okay?" "Alright, thank you guys." Then she just went to Eva to finish dinner, leaving Carlos and Sophia to think.

"Wow. I knew Blu and Jewel were unique but I didn't think this much." Carlos said.

"Me too. I guess this means you'll have take care of both her and them until they're ready to...you know." Sophia said before they finally joined in, and were all ready for bed.

* * *

Now with Blu, he hasn't been to his nest in weeks, so once he finally arrived after so long, he gave in a relieving sigh, seeing how nothing changed. "Alrighty then...it's been quite a long three weeks. Taking care of my girlfriend, seeing my friends, and going through a big adventure. Now my next adventure will be...trying to sleep." He said to himself. He was so exhausted that dropped his whole body down on his grounded nest. Before dozing off, he was just grateful to be back home and seeing that no one ruined it.

Ever since he was separated from his parents, he stayed in the same tree he fell out of and has everything he could to survive. He gathered food, made a new nest, moved plants around for shelter, and used sticks and leaves and stuff to make it look like a small fort. It's amazing with what kind of work that one little guy can do.

Now Blu just continued laying down, and let his tiredness get the best of him.

After a few hours, the sun was setting down, but Blu never noticed since he was officially sleeping, and only dreaming on what he might enjoy with his girlfriend tomorrow. But then without warning, a couple of young scarlet macaws (a male and a female) came by the nest, and were puzzled by seeing Blu sleeping in it.

"Hey what's that squirt doing in our nest?" Said the male. During Blu's absence, this young couple were flying together looking for a home of their own to start a family, and it seems before Blu and Jewel were released, they found his nest and claimed it as their own. The male was now planning on barging to kick Blu out, but then his girlfriend stopped him. "Hold on, Leo. Let me handle this." Unlike the male (whose name was mentioned as Leo), the girl was always more kind than arrogant.

"Hey? Sweetie? Hello?" Said the female trying to gently wake up Blu. "Huh? M-Mom? Ah!" Blu woke up shocked. "Oh sorry, sweetheart, I didn't mean to startle you." Blu quickly cooled down from the strangers. "Oh. T-That's fine, I'm fine. Who are you guys, and what are you doing near my nest?" Leo was about to protest harshly until the female stopped him again. "Leo, let me handle this, please." "Are you sure, Mikka?" "Yes, now please?" She showed off her own puppy dog eyes "I'm sorry." "Thank you. Now, sweetie, I'm Mikka and this is my boyfriend, Leo. Now, I just wanna ask, what is your name and are you lost?" "My name is Blu, and..." He noticed the female, known as Mikka, chuckling over his name but he ignored that and continued "...And no I'm not lost. This nest has been mine since last year. I even built this whole shelter around it myself."

Mikka showed a shocked expression but Leo had some doubts. "Are you sure, little buddy? Because Mikka and I have been living here for two weeks and we've never seen you here before." "That's because until yesterday, my wing's been broken for three weeks and I had to stay behind somewhere else to get help." Leo paused. "Okay I guess that's makes sense."

Blu finally stood up and said "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but don't you two have your own nest?" Leo replied "Yes. Our parents'. A few days ago before we found your nest, Mikka and I have been going out for quite a long time now, and we agreed that when we would be ready to leave our parents, we would go together, and we had an issue trying to our nest until we noticed that your's looked awfully nice."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

Mikka reassured "That's okay, sweetheart. Look if this is yours, then Leo and I will respect that and find another place close by."

Blu saw them turning back but he didn't wanna feel guilty so, "Wait. How about tonight you can sleep in my nest again, and maybe tomorrow I can help you build a new one close by."

"Oh no, we couldn't ask you to-"

"I'll be fine with it. I know how to build a proper nest and I've been learning how to survive in the jungle for a whole year, so I'm pretty sure I can survive one night without a nest."

"Are you sure?"

"Totally."

So Mikka and Leo took offer, even Leo was surprised to see that someone younger than him was being so mature like this. So Blu let him, and he got to lay on the outside wall of his shelter while his new friends slept inside. It wasn't chilly anyway, so it didn't bother Blu, he actually felt kinda warm with these thoughts going on in his head over and over again.

"I'm a survivor of the jungle, a smart and mature learner, the friend of now 8 good animals, and best of all, the boyfriend to the most beautiful blue-macaw in the world. Could my own life get...any...better?" He stood up again as he thought about the last thing said in his head. "Most beautiful blue-macaw...and possibly the only beautiful blue-macaw. I forgot, if me and Jewel are the last ones around, then does that mean...no, no. I can't think about that. I know my parents are still around and are trying to find me...somewhere. But either way, if me and Jewel are...then what's the solution?" Blu laid back down but the idea of being endangered kept him awake. "What are we gonna do?"

* * *

 _ **Now Blu and Jewel are both curious, and a reminder, they still don't know anything about how it works and I'm never writing any lemons about it. Now, if there are any good ideas that you guys would like in this story, then I'll still be glad to listen to them.**_


	16. A New Day to Open Up Part-1

_**Sorry to keep everyone waiting but I thank you for being as patient as you can be, and before I start, I just wanna mention about hurricane going on in Florida. I'm glad about the four-day weekend away from school but more importantly, I just hope everyone will be safe and keep each other together by helping, preparing, and supporting one another during this harsh storm.**_

* * *

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: A NEW DAY TO OPEN UP (PT.1)

The sun came up once again, and as did every bird in the jungle of Rio. However, two of those native birds didn't get to sleep much because of their situation, endangerment or extinction.

For Jewel, it was the most bothering to think about. She finally got up and had a bit of red eyes from her staying up with thoughts, and despite her wanting to put those behind and enjoy her day, she just couldn't. Then, to her own relief, Eva finally woke up. "Hey Eva!" Jewel yelled hugging her by surprise. "Whoa! Morning, Jewel." She let go of her and spoke kind of fast. "So how are you? Good? That's good, okay. Do you wanna do something today? I wanna do something today! What about-" "Hey Jewel, calm down. It's a little too early to do something. Right now, I just relax and clean myself up. See you later."

"Oh…uh, okay. See ya." Jewel said disappointed seeing that her best friend wasn't in the mood for today. So she went up to Carlos, who seemed to be the first to wake up first. "Morning Carlos." "Morning Jewel. How are you feeling today?" "I'm good. Uh hey, do you mind if I hang out with you and Sophia today." "Not at all. In fact, we heard from the neighbors that since Blu's back, Nico and Pedro plan on reopening their club. So I thought maybe the three of us could help them out."

"Okay. As long as it gives me an excuse to hang out with you guys…and Blu." Jewel said and sweetly smiled to herself, looking away from Carlos, and finally felt relieved about her troubles being over. Carlos actually chuckled behind her back, even he thought that Blu and Jewel were cute together. Soon she helped Carlos clean up the hollow until Sophia would wake up, and got ready to go to the club.

For Blu, the feeling of trouble was still no different for him. It's like he had eyes opened up all night without the thought endangerment giving him a chance to blink. But he put that aside as he noticed the sun getting to him. He finally got up and looked around to see his fort was safe, but not just for him, but for his new friends, Mikka and Leo, the new scarlet couple of this AU. As he was done scanning, he peeked into his nest and saw that the guests were still sleeping and cuddling. Blu smiled imagining them as a big red heart, and thought "Wow. I just can't wait for Jewel to move in with me." Then he moved his head out as he heard Mikka yawn.

He just sat back down to where he was lying before, and waited for both of them to wake up and create any conversation that'll take his mind off of things.

"Mmm…Leo…oh Loveo. It's time to get up." Said Mikka trying to waking up her boyfriend. He struggled a bit and sounded like a hatchling. "Uh…five more minutes, mom." Blu could hear him and chuckled. What's amazing is how Mikka put up with a stubborn bird like him. Soon Mikka tickled him awake and he got up with hitting his head on the roof of Blu's fort (btw, it's only big enough for a chick or two to lay in not stand in), causing Mikka and Blu laugh and say "Good Morning." Blu peeked in. "Oh morning, Blu." "Hey."

"Hey guys, uh since you're up, I don't mind working on your new nest now."

"Thanks, pal." Leo got up and out of the fort, and took Mikka's wing. "Are you okay, Loveo. You seemed to have hit your head hard." Mikka chuckled trying to kiss her "Loveo's" head, but he protested, "Uh I'm good thank you." "Oh hush. I'm sure our friend won't mind see your girlfriend nurse you." Leo felt embarrassed being treated like this in front of his new friend, until Blu said "Oh, I won't mind. In fact, I know how that...feels. Oh gosh." "What's a matter?" Mikka asked. "I just remembered something. Um, if it's alright with you guys, could work on your new nest maybe tomorrow? Because yesterday I promised I'd help a few friends of mine fix up a little club of ours tonight for a reopening. But in the mean time you can stay here a little longer." but Leo wanted to ask "Wait, you mean Nico and Pedro, right?" "Yeah."

Mikka then responded "Oh, I remember. From the first nights we were in your nest, me and Leo came to their club and...I don't mean to brag but...we kinda killed it on the dance floor together, didn't we, Loveo?" Leo blushed, and Blu said "Really?" "Yeah, and I also remember hearing how they close down for a bit since their top bird wasn't around." Blu just smiled to what Mikka said, and pointed his wingtip to himself. Leo and Mikka were surprised. "And you're him?" "Absolutely. In fact, I suppose you won't mind coming with me to help out, would you?" "Not at all. We'll consider this as a way to pay you for letting us stay in your nest." "Thanks, and on the way, maybe we can talk to each other a little more." "I think that's fine." "Sure." So the three just walked up and began to talk on their way to the club.

Now with the others, things only seemed better. Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz have made it to the fruit market, to where the club is, and already spent 40 minutes trying to fix things up for tonight. "A little to the left." Said Nico as he was getting Rafi and Luiz to move one of the crates for more room. As they were working, they did do some chatting.

"Hey Rafi, do ya think everybody will love coming back here?"

"Without a doubt, Pedro. Before I met you guys or even came close to this town, I heard about how cool your club was and to this day, I believe it still is and will be tonight."

"Thanks, bird. But I think me and my bro have Blu to thank for that. He's certainly a cool man, and I just can't think for a second on what our club or any of our lives would be like without him around." Pedro felt pridefully mentioning that, and the rest of the gang felt the same way about Blu. Until a few ideas came to Rafael's mind. "Hey, I have a thought. How long has Blu been friends with you guys?" Nico answered. "I don't know. Maybe a year, probably about as long as the first time he's ever gazed at his treasure, Jewel." He laughed, and Rafi continuing asking. "Okay, and how is it that they seem to be the only blue macaws in town?" That left Nico and Pedro frozen.

"Oh, uh...we don't know. When we met Blu, he told us he's been surviving in the jungle alone, waiting for his parents." Said Pedro, and Nico concluded "And Jewel's story wasn't any different. She got separated from her parents because of a fire caused by loggers, and flew away for weeks until she met Blu. Haha, in fact, when we met Blu, we called him Ty, and then when Jewel met him, she thought it would be cute to call him Blu. And we went along with it just to tease them. But more importantly, before them, I don't think we've ever met or have ever seen anymore blues like them lovebirds." "Neither have I." Rafael mumbled, as he was becoming interested in the story of his two blue friends, then Pedro brought up a new good topic. "But never mind about them. What about you and Eva?" Rafael now felt jumpy. "W-What about us?" "You know what I mean." "Oh...I don't know, but we're just friends."

The two just continued chuckling. "Yeah, Blu and Jewel have been telling us the same thing for a whole year. But don't worry, we promise to say nice words at the wedding." Rafael got mad, but the two flew off laughing and continued on the club. Now Rafi is beginning to think more about Eva, and there was no doubt that Eva was feeling the same way. So it seems Blu and Jewel aren't the only ones thinking about a future.

* * *

 _ **I hope this seems better, and I will be posting another chapter to "Restart." Oh, and here's a message that I wanted to finally bring to the people that wanted me to make something of the story, like Blu using his restart to avoid the Amazon and everyone there.**_

 _ **Those ideas sound…extremely cold. After everything that happened in both movies, Blu is nowhere near that selfish! Also, remember this, Jewel knows that she's experiencing the reset as well and she knows what happened so she won't make Blu feel bad...again. So Blu is not gonna avoid what made his life worth wild.**_ _ **Try to remember the reason why I published "Rio Life Prologue" and "My Ending" of Rio 2.**_


	17. A New Day to Open Up Part-2

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A NEW DAY TO OPEN UP (PT.2)

Still the same day. Blu, along with his new friends, was on his way to the club. But Jewel and her adoptive family made it there a little faster (since they can still fly).

"Hey guys." Said Jewel as she saw the others and landed near the club. Nico and Pedro greeted them back but Luiz jumped up and licked Carlos and Sophia. He was on top of them. "Ugh! I'm guessing you're the Luiz that we've heard about?" Said the grossed out Carlos. As a puppy, Luiz always had a habit of jumping on new friends.

The gang was all happy to see each other and got to work on the club together, but two of them was a pretty nervous to even squeak a sound, and that was Rafael and Eva. Both of them still really liked each other, and them giving each other so much silence kinda proves it. "Hey Carlos." Sophia nudged him to look at Rafael and Eva, and she winked at him. He was surprised and a little upset, "Oh no." "Give him a chance." "Please?" She begged him to not be stubborn against Rafi, and he gave in. Jewel, Nico, and Pedro also noticed them and teased them in the best way. Eva was about to say the first word, and they both noticed it was raining cherry blossom pellets, caused by the three most annoying weather-birds. She felt the urge to get them but Rafael got her shoulder. "Ignore them. Do you wanna talk alone?" "Sure. Mom, dad, can I?" Sophia was obviously okay with it, but she nudged Carlos to answer, "O-Okay. It's okay with me, dear." "Thanks guys." Then Eva and Rafael went to a private spot to speak. Jewel smiled and thought "They remind me of me and Blu. So cute." Speaking of which, "Hey guys." Blu finally made it to the club, "Blu!" Jewel was thrilled so she launched herself to him for a hug. Blu accepted it, and loved feeling her comfort again.

Sophia loved seeing them together as well. "Wow, you never told us you had a girlfriend." Leo said, and Jewel looked to see the scarlet couple. "Hello. Blu, who are your friends." "Oh, this is Leo and Mikka. Guys, this is my girlfriend Jewel." They shook wings and Mikka commented "Nice to meet you, dear." And whispered to Jewel "I think you're lucky to have a compassionate bird like him." Jewel blushed and Blu put a wing around her. "Hey." Pedro said. "I remember you two. You guys were here at our club and danced like fire." Leo replied "Thanks, it's good see you guys too. Hey today, our new friend Blu tells us that he helped you guys first open the club." "Yep, that's our buddy, Blu, alright." "And since he wanted to come and help rebuild, my Mikka and I thought if we could help out too." "Absolutely. As long as you can also help entertain like last time and have our friends back, this reopening's gonna be off the hook!"

So the ten animals went to work. Mikka and Leo got to introduce themselves to everyone else, and had a good time working. Soon afterwards, the gang got together for lunch, and while Blu was eating, he had a few questions on his mind. "Why didn't Mikka and Leo fly to the club? Why didn't they even ask me if I could fly?" Until he noticed Mikka's right wing. It looked like it was clipped, so he scooted over to her. "Excuse me, Mikka. I'm sorry if I'm being rude but can I just ask, what happened to your wing?" Mikka looked back at it and it just brought bad memories of both her and Mikka. Everyone else even heard and were also curious. Leo knew the whole story as well as she did, and decided "Mikka, if you don't wanna tell them, I'll can do it for you." "Good ahead." "Alright. The best way to explain it is just like this…"

 _ **Me and Mikka have known each other since we were hatchlings. We've always had good times together, we never stop playing and hanging out, and eventually after we became an official couple, we agreed that when we're ready to leave the nest, we move into our own nest together. Then when it finally happened, and we were on our way.**_

 _ **We actually came from a jungle area that is 10 miles away from here. It was long for us but we were determined to find our own perfect home and start a future together, that is until a dreadful night came in. Mikka and I were still flying and found a good spot to sleep in. After a while, it was peaceful but then a jaguar came and almost got to us. We tried to get away from it as quick as we could, and did, but we got separated. I spent hours trying to find Mikka without taking a single rest. Then I finally found her but unconscious while I saw her right wing stuck to a small bear trap. I woke her up and despite her not worrying, I was terrified since I had no experience with human things before, so she wanted me to pull her wing out of the trap. I hated it but I did it, and from that, most of the feathers on her wing were ripped out, and she couldn't fly very well anymore. So since then, I promised to myself and her that I would never fly if she can't, and we've been walking for awhile until we found Blu's nest**_ _._

Leo finished, and everyone felt bad for him and Mikka. Jewel and Eva even shed a few tears. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Mikka. How long ago was that?" Sophia asked. "It's okay, and about two days before we found Blu's nest, which was for two weeks now." "And during that time, me and Jewel were still in the aviary." Then Rafael spoke, "Wow. Well I hope you two enjoy you're time here. And consider all of us your friends, if you ever need any help, you can find us and we'll be happy to help." Then everyone said unison "Yeah." The two were touched to see that their new friends were this kind, and really did hope to enjoy their time here in Rio.

Jewel scooted closer to Blu and said "Kinda reminds me of you and me. Huh, Blu?" "Yeah." He began to tickle her from the back. "But don't think that means I won't be flying with you someday." Blu smiled and Jewel just enjoyed Blu's comfort. "I know, Blu. But still...I'm the hawk and you my prey." They hugged while blushing again, and everyone continued their lunch without noticing.

After they finished, everyone went back to work until the night finally came in. The sun was down, the moon was up, and all of the birds were ready for party town.

"Wow, the place looks more packed than usual, and with the expansion, that's saying something." Said Carlos. While the guests were waiting for the show to start, He and the others were behind a curtain that used for the backstage. "Okay, we finished remodeling the club, reopened it, and now we have to go over the plan. What do you guys have?" Blu went over and asked. Pedro said "Are you talking to us?" "Yes. You four have taken control of this club while I was gone. But while it was closed, you did have plans to make the reopening more exciting than what we normally do, right?" Nico and Pedro began sweat, and Blu winged palmed himself, knowing that they didn't have a plan other than play the old radio.

Rafael decided to defend them, "Okay look Blu, don't blame them, blame me. I should've thought of it myself and help them out more. I'm sorry." "Right, sorry guys, I'm just worried now. I mean…this club was started so early and was shut down so early because of me, and I don't want everybody to be disappoint after all the hard work that we put in together. What in all of Rio are we gonna do now?" Everyone started babbling with him and shouted out some ideas and things they could use, they sounded like a bickering council, but Jewel was more focused on thinking than arguing.

She peeked out of the curtain and saw the whole audience, more birds than there ever were. But then she noticed a pile of crates that looked good enough to be a stage, and that's when the best idea came to her. "Guys!" She tried to get the gang's attention but they didn't hear her. "Guys!? Hello!? Everyone…SHUT UP!" She yelled loud enough and got them. "Okay. I got an idea."

After going over it, Nico came up to the audience, and made the announcement, "Hello everyone, sorry to keep you waiting, but who here is ready for the reopening of Rio's one and only Bird Samba Club!?" They all cheered. "Great! Now, my friends and I will be starting up the radio for everyone to shake their tail feathers with, but first, we'd like you guys to say hello again to the club's best since the beginning, to the hero that helped started it all and changed our lives, and is now with the most beautiful blue-chick there is! Just come up and give your feathers up for the new lovebirds of Rio, Blu and Jewel!" The back curtain opened and the spotlight turned on revealing them, and gave everyone to cheer out loud and shout lovable comments.

"They're a couple, alright!"

"I knew they would make it official!"

"Aww, this is so great!"

"I wonder how long it'll last."

Nobody was be quiet for a single second until Blu spoke "Alright everyone! I'm glad to see you here all again, and I'm sorry for the long weeks of not being here, it's just been a little wild, and yes…" He held Jewel's wing, and she continued for him "We are boyfriend and girlfriend now." Everyone cheered again. "Okay guys, now Jewel thought that we'd do something a little interesting. A little something we call, a Karaoke Duet, and I hope you like it."

Blu snapped his wingtips, giving Nico and Pedro the signal to turn on a new tape player and it started the lovebirds' song, and they did their parts for singing and dancing.

Listen baby, ain't no mountain high,

Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby

If you need me call me, no matter where you are,

No matter how far; don't worry baby

Just call my name; I'll be there in a hurry

You don't have to worry,

Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,

Ain't no valley low enough,

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you babe

Remember the day I set you free

I told you you could always count on me darling

From that day on, I made a vow,

I'll be there when you want me,

Some way, some how

Oh baby there ain't no mountain high enough,

Ain't no valley low enough,

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you babe

Oh no darling

No wind, no rain

Or winter's cold can stop me baby, no no baby

'Cause you are my goal

If you're ever in trouble;

I'll be there on the double

Just send for me, oh baby, ha

My love is alive

Way down in my heart

Although we are miles apart

If you ever need a helping hand,

I'll be there on the double

Just as fast as I can

Don't you know that there

Ain't no mountain high enough,

Ain't no valley low enough,

Ain't no river wide enough

To keep me from getting to you babe

Don'tcha know that there

Ain't no mountain high enough,

Ain't no valley low enough,

Ain't no river wide enough

Ain't mountain high enough

Ain't no valley low enough

The song ended, everyone happily screamed again while Blu and Jewel bowed, felt prideful, and out of breath. "Jewel…that…was…great!" "I agree." They were both happy, and Jewel brought the next show for the audience. She launched herself and Blu from the bow, and kissed him in front of everyone.

The cheers still went non-stop. "Wow." Said Carlos, as he and others in the back witnessed this. Even Luiz stopped his tongue for one second. Now Rafael controlled the radio, playing the usual tunes, and have continue on for the young night.

3 Hours Later…

The gang closed the club (just for the night, of course), and everyone gave their goodnight sayings.

Rafael came to Eva. "Hey Eva?" "Yeah Rafi?" "Um…I just wanted to say that you were great tonight, and thank you for being my dance partner for tonight." "You're welcome. But…" "But what?" "But who says it has to be just tonight?" She blushed and they both noticed that Carlos and Sophia were watching. "It's okay with me." Carlos said without a bother, and Sophia had her wing over him, showing how proud she is of him for not overprotective, and was also happy for Eva. "Really? I-I'd like that, Eva. A-And it's okay with you…sir?" "Of course. I thought about it, and it's obvious that Jewel and my little girl are growing up, so as long as you and Blu treat them well, it's okay with me." "Treat her we-? Oh no no no, sir. I mean I l-like her a lot b-but-" "Daddy!" They were annoyed by him and were too jittery to argue, causing the toucan parents to laugh.

Even Blu and Jewel laughed. "Now they know how we feel." "Totally." "Hey Blu, I wanna ask something." "Ask away." "Last night was the first we haven't slept together since we were released. Did you feel cold?" "Haha. So cold that your hugs and kisses were beyond compare." As always they were happy to give compliments to each other, and Jewel was always reward him with a surprise kiss in the beak. "But don't worry. Sooner or later I'll move in with you." "And I'll hold my breath until then."

And soon they all went home. Jewel, Eva, and the parents flew home, the samba team stayed behind, and Blu, Leo, and Mikka walked back to the nest.

"Well guys…this' been great, and thanks for helping me and the others." Blu said as the three were still walking. "You're welcome, and after today, you turned out to be more fun than me and Mikka gave you credit for." "Tha-Hey!" "Leo!" "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Blu gave sarcastic "Haha." They continued walking and enjoyed each other's company still, and then Leo brought up what Blu didn't wanna mention to anyone but Jewel.

"Hey Blu, I wanna know something. Why can't you just fly to your nest and let us catch up?"

"Uh…well, I don't wanna lie about it, but…the thing is I can't fly…yet."

"Oh I'm sorry about that, sweetie."

"It's okay, Mikka. It's not something that I'm use to talking but I guess since you're now my friends it's okay."

By the time they made it to the nest, Blu finished his past story. "Oh you poor thing." "Thanks but it's nothing to worry about. I mean…I know how to survive in the jungle, I'm a co-club owner, I have great friends, and most of all, a great girlfriend. If it did get caught by the smugglers, then I don't know what my life would be like." "Maybe just as good if you went through only the good sides of it. When you think about it, it never really matters with what kind of life you live in, what matters is how you live it." Said Mikka, and those really hit Blu. Maybe his life wouldn't different if he did get captured. ( _Wink Wink_ )

Mikka and Leo got comfortable together in the nest, and Blu sat back outside without a problem. "Hey Blu, are you sure you're okay with sleeping out here again?" Leo asked. "Oh yeah. You know, it actually took me just two whole day to figure out how to build it, I'm okay with this. You two just enjoy yourselves and I'll help you with the new nest tomorrow." "Okay, goodnight Blu." "Goodnight."

Blu began lay down, and looked up at the night sky, enjoying what he can before going to sleep, and noticed a constellation that looked like Jewel. "Hmm. Goodnight Jewel." He said as he finally slept, and Jewel said the same thing to Blu while she was back with Eva's. Even she noticed a constellation that looked like Blu.

So the two lovebirds were each at their homes and slept, as they felt like there weren't any worries for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 _ **Please don't expect the next chapters to be as long as this. Also the song that Blu and Jewel sang together was "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" by Marvin Gaye & Tammi Terrell.**_


	18. Movie Night Part-1

_**New note before we start: I'll be taking a break from "Rio Restart" so I can get far enough with this, and this time I really mean it. Also, I hope you guys will really like this one, and Part-2.**_

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: MOVIE NIGHT (PT.1)

I kept track of the timeline: Now it's July 3, 1996.

It has now been almost a whole month since the gang reopened the club. From then and now, the birds have been having nothing but a fun time together. (I'm just adding this list for fun)

•Nico & Pedro finally got into spicing up their club without Blu and Rafael sometimes.

•Blu finally made a new nest for Mikka and Leo close by.

•Blu and Jewel have been going on many dates (almost every night), and each of them were nothing if not super romantic.

•Everyone's growing up pretty fast.

•Rafael and Eva aren't a couple yet but they have become really close.

•Luiz eventually found an abandoned garage and Rafael thought it was good for him and their friends to hang out alone.

•Luiz learned how to speak as well as everyone.

•Blu and Jewel, together, have learned a lot more about the jungle and human things, which gave them the advantage to enjoy their lives even more.

•Blu and Jewel were still wondering the solution on how to save their species, but weren't told yet.

•Carlos and Sophia were both happy and sad to see their girls growing up.

•Jewel's still the most excited to grow up because she can't wait to move in with Blu.

Everything for the gang was perfect so far, and their collection of hobbies was about to get bigger tonight.

It was the afternoon and right now, Blu, Jewel, and their all young friends were together in, what Rafael liked to call, Luiz's Garage. They were sitting down enjoying each other's company while watching the garage's TV set, watching all of the good stuff of '96.

"Haha! Man, this is too good!" Luiz laughed, and so did the others. "Yeah, I just wish you found this garage a long time ago, Luiz." Said Leo. Though he and Mikka weren't too fond of human things because of the jaguar incident, they trusted Blu and the gang, and have gotten use to some of the things like the TV.

The scarlet couple were cuddled up together still watching the show, as well as Blu and Jewel, but one of them wasn't focused on the TV or sight of the four lovebirds, and that was Rafael. He was sitting right next to Eva and wanted to cuddle with so badly, so he decided to try one shot.

"Hey Eva?"

"Oh yes, Rafi?"

"Just out of curiosity, are you cold or anything?"

Eva blushed a little since she wanted to cuddle with him too. So she decided to take the shot too.

"Well maybe a little. Could you help me with that?" She brought her left wing out for him to take it, and he did, and proceeded by moving a closer, and wrapped his right wing around her entire body. Then they both felt a sudden chill, and they both slowly embraced each other, with Eva resting her head on Rafi's neck, and Rafael smiling, feeling as if he's trying to protect her from all harm. But of course, Nico and Pedro chuckled from noticing them.

"Young love, bro. It's just all around us, ain't it?" Said Pedro. "Yeah. You think we'll each get our own hotwing?" Nico asked. "I don't know. But with how the club's goin', I doubt there's a single chick that can an eye off of me." "You mean us." "Yeah me." The two were about to have a playfully argue until Luiz interrupted "Shh! Guys quiet, the commercials on!" "What?" Nico said since he and others were interested in the commercials. But this one was unlike any other.

" _It is morning."_

" _You wake up."_

" _You greet your loved ones."_

" _You grab the morning the paper."_

" _And although it seems like any other ordinary day…"_

" _It isn't."_

" _For one extraordinary reason."_

It showed a whole city being under a giant UFO, and more all over the world. The people in commercial were shocked over this new worldwide phenomenon, and wondered what was to come, until…UFO's striked. The UFOs, drones, and aliens came and attacked everyone everywhere, turning the world civilization into total chaos. But that didn't mean that everyone was giving up. There were men, people helping each other, and trying to fight back against the annihilators. Then as the commercial intrigued the gang even more, the best part came.

" _Should we win the day."_

" _The fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday."_

" _But as the day when the world declares in one voice..."_

" _We will not go quietly into the night!"_

" _We will not vanish without a fight!"_

" _We're going to live on!"_

" _We're going to survive!"_

" _Today we celebrate our Independence Day!"_

"INDEPENDENCE DAY! Only in theatres tonight!" Then the normal commercials went on. "Whoa." Said the gang. "Who here has other plans tonight?" Blu asked everyone, and no one raised their wings as they knew what he was talking about. "Alright so this we're interested in seeing this movie tonight?" "Yeah." Everyone said. "There's just one problem." "What's that, Leo?" "None of us have to a movie theatre before." "Oh right. Well, I doubt it's anything that I can't handle with Nico & Pedro helping me out." "Sure." Nico agreed. "The three can find the best theatre in the city, and see if we can find the best way in for free and watch for the show tonight." Blu continued "And we'll make sure that we will ALL see it." Everyone seemed too excited all about this.

Since everyone got together, they've been doing a lot of things. Singing, dancing, eating, partying, traveling, and all kinds of fun stuff, but now going to the movies will be a new thing for all of them, and thought that if it goes well, they could turn it into a new hobby. And it's all thanks to the love of Jewel's life, Blu.

"Then it's official settled. Now all me and Eva is see if Carlos and Sophia are all right with it." Jewel said, and then everyone, but Blu, Jewel, Rafael, and Eva, separated. "I can't wait, see ya soon, Blu." They hugged. "See ya, Jewel." He kissed her forehead, and she and Eva were ready to leave. "Let's go, Eva." She started flapping but Rafael stopped her.

"Eva, wait."

"Yeah. Something wrong, Rafael?"

"Nothing, it's just that…I won't be going to the movie tonight. Instead, if you want to, do you…wanna go on a…a date with me instead?"

A giant bright smile grew on Eva's beak, Rafael, the first boy that Eva had a crush on, finally made the first move. So she rushed to him and hugged him tightly. "Aw Rafi, I would love to." Then Rafael did the same thing to her. "Thanks." Then after a few seconds, their moment of embracing was stopped by a certain bird clearing his throat. The "2-cans" turned back to see Blu and Jewel smiling at them. So they released the hug.

"I guess you guys know how we feel." Jewel said. "Haha." Eva laughed sarcastically. "Bye Rafi, I'll see you soon. Back here to start?" "Sure, See you soon." Then she kissed his cheek and flew off. The blue macaws just smiled at that, and Jewel kissed Blu's cheek. "I'll see you at the movies, sweetheart." "Can't wait, my angel. Bye." "Bye." Then she followed Eva.

Blu seemed to notice Rafi just smiling to where Eva was, and he nudged him a bit.

"Hey hey hey."

"What?"

"First Leo, then me, Tulio, and now you. Haha, how many other guys do we know that are lucky enough to end up with girls like these?"

"Oh, right. I just hope I'll be good enough for her."

"What are you kidding me? You'll be great, pal. You've helped out with the club while I was gone, and Eva tells me and Jewel that you won her heart a long time ago."

"Really?"

"No. I mean she never said that to us but it was obvious to us."

"Oh. But do you really think I can do great?"

"Absolutely. I mean look at me. I always think of myself as a…nerdy nervous wreck despite my capabilities but I still have Jewel. So with your talent, I'm pretty sure she'll wanna be with ya for a long time."

"Okay, thanks Blu."

"No prob. Now I'm gonna catch up with Nico & Pedro. See ya tomorrow, and good luck."

"See ya."

Rafael sighed, as he was about to prepare himself to go out with Eva, and others would get ready for their first movie tonight.

* * *

 _ **Short again, I know. It's just that school's been driving me nuts again, but Part-2 will be all about them at the movies watching INDEPENDENCE DAY, and about Rafael & Eva on their first date.**_

 _ **Now here's a couple crazy things I wanted to bring up.**_

• _**The main character to my entrepreneur TV shows is an immortal, so what if later in this series, Blu and Jewel are traveling together and they get caught by something that makes them immortal? Just as an excuse to make this series go on.**_

• _**Also, what if while Blu and Jewel are still living together, Blu gets these visions about the events that happened in the original Rio story?**_

 _ **What do you think of those? I know that sounds extreme but I just wanted to mention 'em.**_


	19. Movie Night Part-2

_**Finally! I finished this chapter, and I thank everyone for being patient once again. Now, one note to mention: I love the Rio franchise but I barely know much about the actual city or anything that could've happened in it before 2000, so I'm just gonna make up what I can.**_

* * *

CHAPTER NINETEEN: MOVIE NIGHT (PT.2)

A few hours later, after everyone split up to get ready, Blu soon caught up with Nico & Pedro, still looking for the best movie theatre in town. "Whoo!" Pedro yelped. "I can't remember the last time I flew this fast!" "You!? What about me!?" Blu yelled.

Since he didn't grow up with Linda and had gotten use to the big city because of his friends, he still had to walk, run, and climb to everywhere. But on the bright side to that, it gives him plenty of exercise, which makes him look about as strong as Roberto.

"Oh sorry, we forgot about that." "Yeah well don't push your luck. Sooner or later I'm gonna start flying and beat you guys at whatever race you put me through." "Is that the only reason why you keep trying…Lover-Boy?" Nico smirked. Blu made a fast stop with a puzzled look. "What do you mean?" "What I mean is that we know that you're only trying to fly for Jewel's sake." "I…uh…" Blu wanted to deny it but he couldn't. "O-Okay. Maybe I am. It's just that…me and Jewel have already been an official couple since May, and yet I feel like I haven't done too much to please her. It's as if I feel like she only likes me because she has pity on me. That's why I keep trying to fly, so that way I can actually impress her more." He brought his head down, and the two friends started to take pity on him. "Hey pal. I think you worry too much." Pedro said. "Yeah, my bro here's right." Nico continued. "You love this girl, don't you?" "Yes." Blu replied. "You wanna hold her?" "Yes." "Please her?" "Yes, yes, and yes. Any good question that you ask me, that involves her the answer is a thousand times YES!"

Nico and Pedro were more impressed by his care. "Then you gotta try a little tenderness. Take it easy with what you're doing, and be grateful that Jewel feels the exact same way. And I mean, 'has pity on you'? Come on, me and Pedro may not have our own girls but we both know how these things work. We know that Jewel loves you because you're the coolest bird in all of Rio, and everyone knows it." "Thanks guys. Maybe you're right…about what Jewel thinks of me not about me being the…wait are people actually saying that?" The two just laughed and continued looking for the theatre. "Guys? Guys come on, are they?" The three continued on, until Blu spotted something pretty interesting.

"Hey guys look!" "What?" Blu pointed up and the other two saw it. "I think that sign says…Cinema Roxy Theatre." Blu read it, and the two thought it looked good.

"Looks good." Nico said, and Pedro agreed.

Blu replied "Well then I guess it's guess decided. Let me take a look."

( _ **This next part was inspired by AlexRioLover95's last comment**_ ).

Blu did what he said. He walked closer to the front theatre and thought "Hmm. It does seem interesting. Now we just need to figure out where to si-" He was then interrupted by a voice. "Hey Sienna." "What is it, Jonah?" Blu sees two humans, who look like the theatre staff. "Aw." "An actual macaw. I've never seen one this close." The guy known as Jonah kneeled down to Blu, and he back up a bit. "What are you doing?" Blu squawked. They couldn't stop staring at him and kept thinking how cute he looked,, so Blu just decided "Okay. This is gettin' weird." And walked to the front door.

"Whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?" Jonah tried to stop him. "I'm sorry, Blue-Boy, but no animals are allowed in the theatre." Blu seemed surprised but didn't want anything to ruin for Jewel and the others so he kept moving. "Hey!" Jonah moved in front of him again. Blu keeps moving and Jonah keeps trying to him again and again. "Hey! Sienna, can you help me out here?" "What and miss this show, I don't think so." "Come on!" Sienna kept laughing and Blu secretly enjoyed annoying this guy, until Jonah got mad. "Okay, Blue-Boy!" He was about grab him but Blu just dancing and bouncing off his hands.

"Over here, big guy!" Blu excitedly yelped. And so it on, and Sienna and Blu were just enjoying themselves seeing Jonah make a clown of himself, who's now picking himself off the ground from slipping so much. He then looked at Sienna and Blu, and just chuckled along with them. He just stood up a bit. "Okay, Blue-Boy…you're good but you can't go in. This city is filled with too many birds and I like them but we don't want any of them in the building, especially this one. If our boss finds out that we let a bird, he'll fire us. Right, Sienna?" Blu looked to her and gained a disappointed look when she agreed. "Yeah. Sorry, buddy but rules are rules."

Blu saw that we were serious, so he decided to leave 'em alone. He was back out and saw Nico & Pedro laughing over what Blu did to Jonah. "Ah hahaha! Aw man that was too good!" "Oh you guys saw that, huh?" "Yeah!" "Well you stop laughing because those humans won't let us in through the front door." The two stopped laughing.

"What!?" Nico freaked out, and Pedro asked "You mean you're not gonna see the movie?" Then Blu gave his friends a confident look. "No I said we can't through the front, that doesn't there isn't another way in. The two thought about it and unlike Blu they had their doubts, but he payed more attention to his surroundings.

"Let's see." He whispered as he continued looking, and then it hit him "That looks promising." He noticed a broken air vent on the side of the building, so he walked up towards it and used his climbing skills on the pipe near it. It seemed good, so he jumped to it and yelled to his friends "Hey guys! Are you coming with me or do I'm gonna check this place out myself?" Nico and Pedro saw him with amazement and followed him in.

The entire vent they were now in seemed dark and pretty cramped, even for the two small guys, but Blu didn't mind since he did this many times. Pedro questioned "Uh Blu? What makes you think we'll be able to see the movie like this?" "Don't worry, I've done this a thousand times." "Say what?" "Yeah. Before and after I met you guys, I go to this huge bookstore near the edge of the jungle. I go through its air-vents so I can peak on all the books and the people who pick them out. That's pretty much how I'm very knowledge about a lot of things." Blu continued analyzing the place and Nico & Pedro continued being impressed by their best Blu Buddy. Then he noticed another vent cover that showed the main room of the theatre, the room where all the menus and showtime schedules are displayed. Blu took a good look at the place and saw the whole schedule for INDEPENDENCE DAY.

"Hey guys, look at this." They looked, and Blu continued "You see that? That right there is the schedule for the show will play during the whole day. You see, it'll be playing in less than an hour, so if we all wanna see it tonight, the best chance for us is to go to room…number 3, and head to it during 8pm." "Okay." Said Nico. "But how are we gonna watch the film still? If we're gonna see it from here, there won't be enough room for this party." Blu wondered about that too so he analyzed the rest of the room and saw that all the vents led to all of the theatre rooms, including #3. He ran up to it, and saw something extraordinary.

The end of the vent that led to room 3 was broken all the way. It was so broken up that it looked like it was hit by a toddler sized boulder that was launched by a catapult. One the bright side to this, it meant more room for Blu and the rest of the gang. Nico and Pedro finally caught up with him and were impressed by the giant wreck too.

"Wow." Pedro murmured.

"I know." Blu agreed. "Haha. It looks like we're all set. Now all we gotta do is get everyone to meet back at Luiz's garage at 7, and head to the theatres together."

"Bam! That's right, you got it, Blue-Man, let's go!"

"Ye-Ha!"

The three ran out and were excited to have everything planned out pretty well.

* * *

3 Hours Later…

The entire gang met back up at the garage, Blu and other two went over the plan with them and went off, but now, Rafael was on the other side of the building waiting for Eva to start their date.

It took a while but Rafael really wanted to enjoy this beautiful night with her. "Come on, Eva. Take your time. I'm not leaving even one inch away from this spot." He continued waiting. Still on the street light pole waiting for her. Just then, as he was getting more bored, he whistled "Girl from Ipanema" over and over again, and what he didn't know was his true love was watching him. Eva was at the corner of the building the whole time just so she could test him. For so long, she had a crush on him but she wanted to make sure that he wasn't like any of the guys in the city that liked to do stupid things like lie to girls or anything reckless and unforgivable. But seeing as to how well he was doing on waiting for Eva, she began to dreamily fall for him even more. She felt like she lost control of her tongue and legs, and whispered "Aww. You really are my sweetest juicy papaya." So she decided to really surprise him. She walked up behind him to the street light, and got him with a big hug and a long kiss on the cheek.

"Ah!" Rafael jumped. "Oh Eva. Haha, you scared me." "Sorry, I just wanted to surprise you. Sorry if I'm late." "No, no. I don't care, I'm just grateful that you are here." And again, she felt like her legs were going weak, seeing how caring he still was. "Thanks. So where do you wanna go tonight." "Oh, I do know this one place we can try." "Alright, lead the way, Rafi." So then they flew off and were also ready for their big night.

* * *

On the way to the theatre, the gang was still near the street. They were flying, Jewel was safely carrying Blu, and Luiz was catching up pretty quickly. They were all still chatting and having a good travel, but Blu and Jewel were in the back having their private talk.

"So Jewel, are you excited?"

"You bet. And to think, before I met you, I was scared of humans and of most of the things they made, yet here I am now. Waiting to see a new motion picture on a giant flat screen. It's thrilling."

"Yeah, and I'm just glad that Carlos and Sophia let you go."

"Yeah. They said it was fine just as long as you, Mikka, and Leo chaperone."

"Great but what did they say about Eva going on her first date with Rafael?"

"Uh...I did tell them that Eva was gonna hang out with Rafi but that piece of detail did slip my mind."

"Oh boy."

They both laughed until they soon made it to the theatre.

* * *

Now, Rafael was still leading Eva to the special spot. They were flying awfully far.

"Wow. This is...pretty far. Rafi, I don't I've ever gone this far away from home."

"That's fine. Just try not to worry, I'm right here with ya, plus we're already here. Look."

Eva turned to where Rafael pointed and noticed something, the Christ Redeemer statue. She was amazed how big and extraordinary the whole statue looked. They landed on the left arm, and Eva spoke as she looked down. "W-W-Wow. This is incredible." "And the statue's not even the best part. Look." Rafael pointed forward and Eva saw the greatest view of the whole city all light up. She gasped. "Oh my gosh. Rafi this is so...so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me." She couldn't help herself as tears of joy came out. Rafael was obviously proud of himself, and replied "Oh you're wel-" But he couldn't finish as Eva launched her entire body onto his, so she could cuddle with him and she did. Rafael was in shock but felt like he was in total heaven, as did Eva.

But what she did began to come to mind and let go of the embrace. "I-I-I'm sorry. T-That seemed too fast." She blushed massively, but Rafael didn't. Instead he smiled and did things smoothly. He brought his wingtip to Eva's chin, moved her beak towards his and said "Hmm. Has anyone ever told you that you are so cute when you blush?" Her eyes became wide from that complement and it only made blush more. "I rest my case. Haha." They stared at each other but Eva smiled as she was feeling more and more embarrassed. He made eye contact with her again,

"Hey come on, it's okay. Since this is our first date, there's no reason to feel embarrassed." "I know, Rafi, it's just...I'm new to this whole...romance thing and I'm worried that I might ruin it all."

"Well that's funny. Because I felt the same thing until Blu helped me out a bit. Which boosted up my confidence."

"Really?"

"Yep. So how about this, you just relax..." He put his wings around her, making her adrenaline go up more. "And let me sweep you off your feet, making this the most romantic night of your life." She then did put her wings around him and smiled. "Okay Rafi, whoo me."

* * *

Later, the rest of the gang finally made it to the theatre. Jewel released Blu from her grip, after Nico & Pedro gave everybody the details, they went their way to the side.

"Blu, what are you doing?" Jewel asked because she noticed that Blu wasn't going in the same direction as everyone else was. "Oh don't worry, I'm fine, Jewel. I'm peeking to the front to make sure that the theatre staff doesn't find us." "Well okay, just come in before the show starts." She turned but had a different thought. "Then again, you wouldn't want me to feel lonely in the deep dark air-vent even for a second would you?" Blu turned to her back. "What? Never." "In that case, would you mind not worrying about the staff and just follow me to vent?" She moved closer to him, and made her wingtip to his chest.

"Whoa. Jewel what are you-?" He became confused until she moved her face closer to his and slowly moved him to the air-vent. "Come on, you've worked hard enough today. Now let's just enjoy the show." Blu just couldn't help but give in. During the many months before, Jewel has been teaching herself to flirt more so she wouldn't have to worry about Blu wasting his breath on her.

After a moment of getting in, which by the way, since Luiz couldn't climb to the vent like the others, they put up a pile of crates for him to use, after he used it and everyone came in, they all seemed prepared to see their first big screen event together.

Blu and Jewel soon came in, and saw everyone ready, and they all sat down. "Thank you for taking it easy, sweetie." "No problem, Jewel." They were wrapped in each others' wings, and Mikka & Leo did the same thing. The gang had a perfect view of the whole room, and then it became dark as the screen soon turned on, revealing the beginning act, the trailers. Then after seeing 10 minutes of the trailers of films the gang now wanna see in the future, the feature presentation...begun.

INDEPENDENCE DAY (in Rio)

From the very beginning to the very middle, it was nothing but a special effects thrill for the gang as they saw what looked like real destruction, real fights, real laughs, real scares, real annihilations, and real passion. And it got even better when it reached the biggest part yet. When the president of the United States made his biggest speech.

" _Good Morning._ "

" _In less than an hour, aircrafts from here will join others around the world and you will be launching the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind._ "

" _Mankind..._ "

" _Mankind, that word should have new meaning for us today. We can't be consumed by our petty differences anymore._ "

" _We will be uniting by our common interests, and as fate would have it, today is the 4th of July, and we will once again be fighting for our freedom._ "

" _Not from tyranny, oppression, or persecution. But from annihilation._ "

" _We're fighting for our right to live. To exist, and should we win the day, The fourth of July will no longer be known as an American holiday._ "

" _But as the day when the world declares in one voice..._ "

" _We will not go quietly into the night!_ "

" _We will not vanish without a fight!_ "

" _We're going to live on!_ "

" _We're going to survive!_ "

" _Today we celebrate our Independence Day!_ "

The second after that, everyone (in both the movie and in the theatre room) cheered incredibly from that speech. From true words of resistance and freedom. Even Blu and the others thought they were beyond inspiring. So everyone continued watching the film, and after the whole thing ended, they cheered again, seeing this Sci-Fi adventure was a real classic. Then the gang soon exited the vent and commented so much on what they thought.

"Wow..." Leo said. "That blew my mind."

"No argument here."

"I just wish Rafael and Eva were here to see it with us."

"That was the first time we've ever seen a movie on the big screen, and amazing doesn't even begin to cover what we just saw."

"True that, and best part among it all...it was all free."

Everyone laughed at what Blu said and they all agreed, and the next best part...

"Hey guys?" Jewel said. "Yeah, Jewel." "I was wondering...since we enjoyed that awesome flick and had no problem getting in, what if we decide to do this more often?" Blu moved his left wing around her and replied "I love the way you think. I'm all in." "Me too." "Me three, bro." Nico, Pedro, and Luiz agreed. Then Mikka & Leo thought that sounded great too. "Okay, it's we're all in for our new hobby. But how about we all go back and get some sleep." Mikka yawned. So everybody separated to get back home. Mikka and Leo walked back to their nest without any trouble, Luiz made it back to his garage, Nico and Pedro went back to their club, and Blu & Jewel soon made it to their homes.

"Goodnight Jewel. I'll see ya tomorrow." "Bye sweetie. I love you." "Love you t-Wait, Jewel." She was about to take off until Blu spoke again. "Yeah Blu?" "Hey listen, I need to know. You really do love me, right?" "Absolutely. Why is there something wrong?" "No it's just...you've been able to fly for a month now, and since we got released...I've been practicing to learn to how to fly so that way I won't feel like you love just because you to take pity on me." "What? Oh Blu." She came over and hugged him very softly. "Blu, I love you because you're the one who made the rest of my life worth wild. As I keep reminding you, you are the best and you always will be. Although, you hearing that you practiced just for me makes feel good. Just know I...will never stop loving you." Blu was at a loss for words, but hugged her back. As usual, he was grateful to have a girl like her, which made finally wonder "How is Rafael doing with Eva?"

So the night went on, as everyone returned home and enjoyed a nice good sleep, and waited for what tomorrow would bring them for exciting lives.

* * *

 _ **Done, and Done. Now the next chapter will show the next thing that Rafi and Eva did, and a triple date. Now, school has intense lately so I'm gonna take a break from publishing and updating for a while. I'll making two or three more FanFictions, and won't be update this or Restart until I finish writing three more chapters (I mean it). I hope you all enjoyed this once again.**_

 _ **Also, about my next FanFictions...does anyone wanna know about one of origins to my entrepreneur series, The Gang Stories? Or another good question, has anyone ever heard of Noah's Ark?**_


	20. A Romantic Time Out Part-1

_**I'm back with this one now! Now, I hope everyone loved the gang's new hobby, because all they did with it next was see every movie they wanted to see. Or at least movies that I've seen and ever wanted to see in theaters. Now I'm gonna continue this and the rest of my stories.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY: A ROMANTIC TIME OUT (PT.1)

First it started during the night, while Blu, Jewel, and the gang were in the movies still enjoying INDEPENDENCE DAY; Rafael and Eva were together at the Christ Redeemer statue for the past hour. Rafael made it his own mission to whoo Eva all night. And so far…it worked. "Are you enjoying yourself, Eva?" Rafael asked as he and Eva were dancing close together on the left arm of the statue. Eva just smiled, looking straight at him, dancing along while humming "The Girl from Ipanema." "Haha, I'll take that as a yes, my dear." "Oh Rafi…it looks like you do know how to show a girl a good night." "Was there ever any doubt?" Rafael gave her a twirl and slowly dipped her. "Never for a second." She said, despite her being a little cautious earlier, she was enjoying her first date with him.

So the two enjoyed themselves more, and then, as a few minutes went by, they stopped and continued to enjoy the view of the beautiful city at night. Rafael seemed to enjoy it, but Eva just dreamily stared at him. "R-Rafi?" He smiled as he turned to her. "Yes?" "Y-You…you look really handsome tonight." Rafi's eyes grew at the compliment, then he made a sly smile, with a "Thank you. And can I just say, your beauty is too great for words. To my eyes, you are an angel." Eva was given a bomb of respect. No one has ever respected her that much before, and she knew that Rafael was definitely a good choice. "Rafi, do you really think so?" "I know so." Eva just couldn't stop smiling, and thought it was time for their next move. "In case, can you prove it by…by…letting me kiss you." Then Rafael was given the same bomb and said "How about I save you the trouble." He slowly moved closer to Eva, and kissed her right in the beak.

The two definitely had their thoughts on.

"Wow!"

"I can't believe my Rafi is doing this."

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this. Oh Blu, I owe you big time."

"Oh Rafi…please don't stop."

"I wish this wouldn't end."

So with it being their first kiss, it also felt like their greatest. They felt like the greatest fruit went into each of their mouths, and also felt like they won a ticket to bliss-ville.

After they separated, they breathed heavily and stared at each other again. "Oh my juicy papaya." "Yes, my juicy little mango?" "I love you." "I love you too." So they hugged, and continued to enjoy the view.

One hour later, Eva kindly told Rafael that she wanted to get back home, and he offered to return her, so they glided down to the bottom of the statue, and took a nice slow walk to the exit of the area. Until they noticed that they weren't the only toucans there.

"Hey baby doll!" Rafael and Eva turned to see a gang of three very young and rough looking toucans ( _ **around R &E's age**_). Eva was confused and nervous at that comment so she pointed to herself, and one of the biggest members of that group replied, "Yeah you. Sweetheart, why don't you ditch your brother and hang out with me and my bros?" "What? Well boys…h-he's actually my-" Eva was shaking a little, but Rafael stood for her, "Look I'm sorry to disappoint guys, but my girlfriend and I are heading home." The big toucan spoke back, "Your girlfriend? Oh please, you seem old enough to be her grandfather." The rest of his gang laughed at the insult, but Eva felt stunned seeing how the guy just offended her boyfriend like. Then that stopped as she saw that Rafi didn't look offended. Not one bit.

He just kept walking slowly while holding Eva's wing, and smiling while having his back turned from the jerks.

The big toucan was shocked. Through his life, he always succeeded at bullying the younger birds but this was the first time one of his victims just ignored him. "Hey!" He yelled. "What are you doing, you're supposed to fight me!" "Fight you?" Rafi replied. "No thanks. All I care about right now is protecting my girlfriend, so unless you wanna get along, I suggest you leave us alone, you bully." Eva was exceedingly happy for Rafi's care, so she ignored the bullies too and followed Rafi, but it didn't stop there.

"Bully!? Why you!" The guy started flying and charged at the two. "Listen baby doll, you coming with me whether like it or-" "Look out!" Rafael saved Eva by moving, causing the other toucan to hit a wall...hard. "Ouch." "That's gonna leave a mark." Rafael and Eva stared at him, until they saw the rest of the gang. "Hey squirt, you're gonna pay for that!" "Go!" Rafael said. So he and Eva quickly flew and headed to the jungle.

"Hey girl, listen, what my main man wants, he gets!" Said one of the bullies, and Eva yelled back. "I don't care." She was losing speed until Rafael used all of his strength to grab Eva and carry her through the ride, and went as quick as he could to avoid all the trees and the bullies. "Just hold on, I got you and I'm not letting you go!" Rafi chanted, and Eva just became more amazed by his courage, skill, and compassion for her, so she did what he said and was prepared for the next part.

Author's Note: _**The whole scene was like Luke Skywalker and the Stormtroopers from the speeder scene of Episodes VI.**_

As the bullies came closer to grabbing Eva, Rafael held her tight as he made large loop-de-loop to move behind them, causing the jerks to be shocked and crashed into two trees. "Ow!" Rafi and Eva saw they were fine and laughed as they flew away, and made it back home.

"Welcome home, Eva." Rafael slowly dropped her down when they made it. "Thanks, Rafael." She hugged him, and gladly did it back. After they separated, "Well, I had a great time, good night, Eva." "Me too. But wait." She took his wing, and began to shake. "C-Can I do one more thing?" "Sure, what is it?" She stopped shaking and kissed him straight in the beak. Their second kiss that night, and somehow it felt even greater. After she released it, "Rafi, thank you for the best night of my life. You are the best. Don't ever change." "I would never." They cuddled their heads together, and still enjoyed their time, knowing that it was official; they were boyfriend and girlfriend.

Moments later, Blu, Jewel, and the rest gang left the movie theatre with the excitement of how they just saw their first movie on the big screen, and went home. Blu and Jewel separated for home after their chat.

Jewel soon made it back to her nest, to see Sophia was still awake. "Hi Sophia, what are you doing up?" "Hi dear. I'm just watching the nest, and waiting for you. Carlos is asleep, and Eva and Rafael came back." "Okay, good night then." "Goodnight, sweetie." So they went to their separate rooms, and Jewel was surprised to see that her roommate, Eva, was sleeping with Rafael. "Hey Sophia?" "What's wro-oh. Aw, how cute. I should've known that would happen." Sophia chuckled.

Jewel was confused until Sophia explained it. "Both of them came here before Carlos went to sleep and asked if they could spent the night together. Carlos may've hesitated a bit but he allowed it like I did." "Oh okay." Jewel looked back at them and did think that they looked cute. So she then thought and asked, "Hey Sophia?" "Yes, dear?" "What do you think about me and Blu together?" "Are you kidding? I think you two are just beyond adorable together." "Thanks." Jewel blushed. "So...it's been a while since we both spend an actual day together. Would it be okay if I spent the night with him, and then the whole day after?" "Well..." Sophia thought but knew that Blu was a good influence. "Okay. Just be sure to careful and be back the day after." "Thanks, Sophia." Jewel jumped for joy and gave her a big hug before flying out of the hollow.

Author's Note: _**Of course real parents would never encourage things like that again…they're just kids and they are all birds so I think it's okay.**_

So she zoomed through the jungle to Blu's nest, happy that she just received the chance to spend a whole day with him after so long. After making it, Sophia finally went to bed with Carlos and smiled imaging how happy her kids'll be with the boys they love.

Soon, Jewel made it to Blu's nest and chuckled seeing her boyfriend sleep like a baby again. She slowly sneaked in and laid right beside him.

"Huh? Jewel?" Said the tired Blu. "Oh sorry, Blu. I didn't mean to wake you." "That's fine…(yawns)…Is something wrong? I thought you were heading home." "No, I just asked Sophia if I could spend the night with you. That is if you don't mi-" "Hang on, I don't mind. You're my girlfriend so you can come and visit me anytime you want without asking." "Thanks. Also, I've been thinking. It's been awhile since we spent an actual day together alone. Do you-?" "Wanna spend the day together tomorrow? Sure." "Really!?"

Blu nodded and Jewel tackled him with the best hugs and kisses, and to have him laugh with bliss. "Haha, you're welcome, Jewel." "Right, thanks. Hmm…" Blu always felt the need to chuckle when he saw her that happy. "Goodnight Blu." Jewel said as she rested her head on his chest. "Wait Jewel, can you do something for me?" "Yeah." "Hold still." He slowly sat up and turned her around so he could massage her neck and shoulders. Jewel blushed since she never felt that before but she soon enjoyed it. "Hmm." "Enjoying herself, sweetheart?" "Yeah. Please don't stop." "Don't worry." He kept massaging the same spots very gently until she fell asleep through the blissful feeling, then slowly laid back down, putting his wings around her. The two were peacefully asleep together; feeling a sweet cuddle sensation as the night went on.

* * *

The next morning, the sun was speedily shining, and making the city bloom quick. Everyone was awake from the big night of cinema and wanted to enjoy another good day. Especially Blu and Jewel. Blu woke up first to see he and his girlfriend were in the same comforting position, and thought "Wow." He yawned. "Well...might as well get some exercise down before Jewel wakes up." And that's what he did.

For the past hour Blu ran off leaving Jewel to stay safe and comforted, sleeping in his nest, and doing his usual exercise routine. However, he decided to push himself just a little bit. Everyday, when he was not hanging out with Jewel or the gang, he would usually go deep into the jungle to give himself "wing" ups, or swim laps, and other things to feel like surviving ( _ **like Eduardo's teachings but at a self-taught level**_ ). Everyday he made himself get strong and fit, and he looked like that when he still seemed like his normal young-self, and Jewel did sometimes notice that he appeared to be more handsome than normal.

In life it would mostly be the boy who got nervous around his girlfriend, but for Blu, it will be the other-way around.

Soon after, Blu was tired out and took a bath near a big pond. After taking care of that, he made it to his nest, and saw Jewel just waking up (by his luck).

"Morning Jewel."

"(Yawns)…Morning Bluuuu?"

She saw him walk up closer and saw his "little" change, and began to feel her heart pumping like a drum. "W-W-Wow." "Something wrong?" "No. You just look so attra-handsome today." "Well thanks. I've been doing my usual exercises today and decided to take it up a notch for a bit." Blu said humbly, and Jewel just wanted to stare at him but she could only feel a nervous level going on in herself.

"So Jewel, today is actually it, isn't it?" Blu said as he sat back side the nest and Jewel. "We haven't spent a whole day with each other since Tulio and his dad released us. So what do you wanna do to make it the best day?" He moved his right wing to hold Jewel's, and she began to shake.

"Oh, uh…maybe we can race around for a bit in the jungle, a-and later we can visit Tulio, go around the city to enjoy the view of things, we could continue on until night, and maybe even start a double date with Rafael and Eva. I hope that's fine with you. And I also just wanna make most of this day only about us."

She softly looked into his eyes, and Blu thought that would be great. He smiled at her, and said "You got yourself a deal. And you know, you really look good when you talk." "Oh, Blu." She then kissed his cheek, and was surprised to have him kiss her back, but they just ended up playing by kissing each other's cheek.

After the cheerful makeout session, they spent the next hour racing around the jungle, and it made Jewel feel relieved from being nervous around Blu. That is until she kept looking at him again after every 5 seconds, and she kept struggling to say a word to him. Blu did eventually notice and stop the race.

"Hey Jewel, are you okay?"

"What? Oh yeah. I'm just feeling a little tired, that's all."

"Well if that's the case…" He moved up to her while she began to stutter again. "Huh? Blu, what-?" She froze as Blu placed his wings on her shoulders and began to relax again thanks to her boyfriend's massaging skills.

"Ooh…oh Blu, don't stop." Jewel dreamily said. "Don't worry, my little Jewel. Anything you want, I'll give." "Really? Can you massage my neck and talons then, please?" He did what she wanted, and showed off like he was her servant. Making Jewel feel totally loved and blissed.

"You don't even have to say please."

"Why? You've been so respectfully to me since we met, and I wanna do anything I can to pay you back."

"All you can do is promise to stay as my girlfriend."

"Sure but…"

"Shhh…Jewel…just…relax."

Blu kept massaging her slowly and giving Jewel a loving chill like she was having her own spa day. The two still continued to enjoy their day, and were heading back to the aviary.

However their time today wasn't gonna be all fun. Because a couple of no good toucans were watching them, and planning something bad.

* * *

 _ **What do you think? Done, and there will still be more to come. Same with everything else, and sorry if this one was too over detailed or anything. So I hope everyone's getting ready for the rest of this year to go on as much as I am. And now there are three things I'd like mention.**_

 _ **1) Rio Restart will continue, I just still need to continue the goal on publishing three new chapters at the same time.**_

 _ **2) A while ago, I found the title for the next Star Wars movie coming this December…**_

 _ **STAR WARS: THE LAST JEDI**_

 _ **Just seeing that title for the first time can give you goosebumps.**_

 _ **3) For anyone who also loves the Rio soundtracks, try looking at the first one with Track 12, Samba de Orly, one of my favorite songs, and it was sang by Bebel Gilberto, which is the same girl who did Eva's voice. That shocked me when I found that out.**_

 _ **Anyway, see you soon.**_


	21. A Romantic Time Out Part-2

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE: A ROMANTIC TIME OUT (PT.2)

Continuing on with the lovely day, the two last blue macaws on earth were flying ( _ **BTW, Jewel was carrying Blu since he still can't fly**_ ) through the jungle, and after a good time of playing, they thought it would be great to visit their human friend, Tulio. After making it, they noticed the building hadn't changed. Every detail of color on the walls, doors, and everything wasn't different. But once the two landed, it seemed a little dark inside, so Jewel went for the front door knob, and once they went in, they found nothing harmful, just seeing Tulio alone in the dark on his dad's "old" computer ( _ **which was a 1996's module**_ ).

"Woah. Guess everyone's taking a day off." "Maybe. Come on, Blu, let's go surprise him." "Oh yeah." Jewel flew herself and Blu on a shelf above Tulio, and just at the right moment, Blu brought himself hanging upside down, "HI YA." He squawked surprising Tulio. "Ah!" He screamed like child and fell off his seat. "Woah. Oh, hey!" Tulio got up and was proud to see "Blu, Jewel. Hey it's great to see you guys again." Tulio smiled out as the two jumped onto his shoulder and rubbed their cheeks against his. "Haha, yeah I missed you two as well. So how have you been doing?" Blu raised his wing-thumb up to that question. "Good. Now in case you two are wondering about Linda, she's doing great. She's back home in Minnesota and we never lost touch with each other. In fact I'm writing to her right now."

Blu and Jewel bounced onto Tulio's table, and they both gave him a sly smile. "What? Why are you two look at me like that?" Then he got the idea. "Oh. I-It's not like that. I'm just making a friendly chat with her. So why don't we drop this and I'll write to her about you guys, okay?" Tulio blushed and went back to typing. Blu and Jewel then winked at each other, knowing that Tulio was just trippin' over the subject.

After a few moments, Jewel was feeling at ease with having the nervous thoughts out of her mind, and Tulio got a reply from Linda saying how glad she is to hear that Blu and Jewel were visiting Tulio, knowing that they were still safe and still together.

A few more moments after that, Blu, Jewel, and Tulio took their time together just sweeping the floors of the building, and then took a break by sitting in the wreck-room watching a movie, one film that Blu usually called one of his favorite NMs.

"NMs?"

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Jewel?"

"No, you just said this movie's one of your favorite NMs. What exactly is an NM?"

"Oh right. Well you see NM is just a little term I made up. It means: a movie that you would mostly enjoy watching at night, and the kind of movie that would make you feel good about having a social life, all that fun stuff."

Jewel chuckled a bit before turning back to him. "Okay, Blu, I love you and I wanna say this as your girlfriend…that's never gonna catch on." Blu made a sarcastic haha and did like a pouting smile with his wings crossed next. Jewel then put her wing around him, and as Blu made a normal sly smile again, Jewel was about to kiss him and got prepared for that. But as her beak was reaching Blu's, she slowly stopped and opened her eyes to see that Blu's handsome face was glowing with the TV light in the dark room. "Woah. He's so…handso-Ah, I can't take this anymore!" In her mind she slapped herself and just jumped off of the chair she, Blu, and Tulio were at, and flew off with a fit. "What the?" Blu wondered, then he tapped Tulio, informing that he was now leaving. "O-Okay, bye guys." He said, and Blu ran out trying to find Jewel through the building and hopefully nowhere too far outside.

Once he did make it outside, he saw Jewel on a nearby tree, banging her head against it. "Why? Why? Why?" She kept repeating to herself quietly, but it was loud enough for Blu's ears. "Jewel, you alright?" She turned to his boyfriend looking worried but even more than appealing out in the sunlight. "Oh no." She mumbled.

Blu continued walking up slowly to her, and wanted to start talking.

"Jewel, I'm starting to get worried. You've been acting distant since this morning, can tell me what's wrong?"

Blu placed his wing on her shoulder, causing her stutter and blush more while covering her face.

"Y-Yes, B-B-Blu, I'll tell you."

"Okay."

He got her and himself to sit down together.

"Go ahead, Jewel."

"Well…last night when you said you've been practicing to fly for me, it made me feel good about how much you've done for me. Still again and again, I say that you've made my life whole, and now the real problem here is that…I've noticed the work you've been doing. You've been learning how to survive in the jungle all on your own, and everyday you look so strong to my eyes, and now seeing how you decided to 'kick it up a notch', you look like…the most suave blue macaw I've ever seen in my life."

Blu felt beyond flattered from those words.

"That's it? You're saying that I look better to you now than normal, and that you feel nervous around me because of it?"

Jewel's blushing was getting brighter as she softly nodded without a smile.

All Blu could feel then was the feeling of a dream coming true. "Well in that case, my little Jewel…" He made a real sly look and placed his two wings on the tree Jewel was sitting in front of. "Blu, what are you-?" "Shhh…don't move." He continued smiling at her and brought his face closer to her, making her feel a chill while she could see that her boyfriend was flirting with her. Then, as time started to move slowly around her, she closed her eyes and waited for her doom but instead…Jewel got a soft and slow kiss from Blu.

She opened her eyes and could only see her boyfriend kissing her respectfully on the cheeks. Jewel wanted to fight back but couldn't resist Blu's affection, so she gave in and only let Blu hug her next. She could only feel Blu comforting her tightly, and making her really feel at ease without any worries.

After a whole minute, Blu and Jewel decided to take another moment of rest together at the tree until sunset. A good chance to take a break and no longer feel paranoid about their feelings towards each other. But while they were still enjoying their alone day, the two toucans ( _ **mentioned earlier**_ ) thought they saw enough and had a really big plan. So while Blu and Jewel were still resting, those toucans pounced.

"Ahh!"

"What the!?"

"Hey!"

"Jewel!"

"Blu!"

"Help me!"

"Ah!"

The four were in a real brawl but only the toucans were victorious. They were able to bring Blu and Jewel down on their backs and tied them together with vines uncomfortably. "Hahaha!" Laughed the toucans. Blu and Jewel were clearly ticked off. "Grrr! Who are you jerks, and what do you want?" "Well thanks for asking. Just call us the Rough Stones, and our boss wants your friend, Eva. Now seeing how we finally got you lovebirds together, she'll have an excuse to stay with our boss and ditch that other loser toucan." "What!? Oh I promise you jerks, when we get out of here, we're gonna-" "Don't bet on it, Blue Boy!"

The (so called) Rough Stones dragged them off in the air and were on their way to their little HQ.

As the hours of the day passed, Rafael and Eva have been enjoying their day too but without any worries through it all. Rafi accomplished so much trying to woo her, and despite Eva feeling nervous, she could only give in to the respect Rafi showed her. Then, they were dancing on the top of a fancy restaurant, waiting for something.

"Having a good time, my dear?"

"Absolutely, Rafi. We've only been dating for two days and yet you make me feel like it's been years, all long and enjoyable lovely years."

"Glad to hear it. I just hope it stays that way."

"Oh it will. I promise it will, and I promise I won't leave you, especially if someone forced me to like those jerks from last night."

"Yeah. But don't worry, I have a feeling we won't see them again. On a totally different subject, where's Blu and Jewel?"

"Beats me. After what I heard from my mom that Jewel told her that she wanted to make a double date."

"Hmm…well until they get here, we might as well savor the mo-" Rafael and Eva stopped dancing and just looked at each other, and getting their beaks closer together. Making it the best way to savor the moment. But then, by a single flash, something bad did come up.

"Haha! (Bang) Hello, lovebirds!" It was one of the toucans from last night, and he was apart of that Rough Stones gang.

"What the!? Eva, get behind me."

She what did Rafael did, and began to talk. "What are you doing here?" "Ooh, tough guy. Don't worry, I'm not here to cause trouble, I'm just here to send a message." "What message?" Rafi asked, then the Rough Stone toucan tossed a rolled up photo of Blu and Jewel as the Rough Stones' hostages. Rafael and Eva gasped. "What did you do to them?" "Oh nothing…yet. And I can assure you no harm will come to them as long as you two come alone to the center of midtown. From there, my boss will tell you everything he wants in exchange for your friends. And that is you, girl."

The toucan laughed evilly before flying away, leaving the two to wonder what was going on, hoping that Blu and Jewel would be safe, and wonder if coming alone is a good idea.

* * *

 _ **Another twist. You better hope the story doesn't end there. Because you never know, and I edited some parts to make it more appropriate from the original draft.**_

 _ **After this, comes another good chapter from the Restart. Now I might've taken a total interest in continuing Restart a little more than the others, but don't worry, that doesn't mean I'm done with this. Just get ready. Oh and happy SPRING BREAK!**_

 _ **One more thing, just last night and the week before, I saw the new movies KONG: SKULL ISLAND and BEAUTY AND THE BEAST, and can I just say...neither of them were a waste of money.**_


	22. A Romantic Time Out Part-3

_**Sorry to leave everyone hangin' on this for so long but now we're back! And before we start, I just wanna say THANK YOU to every new person who's added a follow to Rio Restart or added it as a favorite.**_

 _ **Thank you, and we're on back to this alternate universe.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO: A ROMANTIC TIMEOUT (PT.3)

On one new night in the city of Rio de Janeiro, every bird and human were each having a great night because of their usual activities. But the same couldn't be said for the city's two young lovebirds, Blu and Jewel. All the way in midtown Rio, there was an abandoned warehouse, but it wasn't so abandoned as Blu and Jewel were there, uncomfortably tied up together on the ground, and were guarded…by a gang of bad toucans who called themselves the Rough Stones. Right now, the young Jewel was pretty scared and wanted to brave, and Blu only comforted her anyway he could. And while the two were like this, they could hear what the Rough Stones were planning.

"Alright gang, let's go over the plan one more time." Said the boss toucan, which made the others roll their eyes. "Look, you all know how much I want that toucan girl to be my girlfriend, and how much I want her to ditch that jerk she's with. So now these two blue freaks are my key to having the perfect girlfriend." He walked up and looked down on them. Jewel got mad. "So wait, you wanna use us for ransom? So you can get Eva?" "Oh yeah. And if you two keep your beaks shut then me and my gang won't lay a feather on you." "Hey buddy, if you think Rafael and Eva gonna agree to this then you got another coming!" Blu yelled.

"Oh really? Then I guess you don't mind if we took your girl. She may not be Eva but she does seem pretty pretty."

"Easy pal, because you don't know what road you'll be entering if you touch her."

"Ooh. Tough bird. Don't worry, I won't touch her. Just do what I say, you'll be fine."

Blu and Jewel were just angry, so the boss left them alone, and they held each other's wings.

"Are you feeling okay, Jewel?"

"I would be if we weren't forcefully get closer and our two best friends weren't being threatened."

"Yeah. Jewel, I'm sorry about all of this."

"Sorry for what?"

"You said you were feeling nervous around me, so I flirted with you. Which made us both distracted. So distracted that we didn't see these chumps coming."

"Oh Blu come on. You don't have anything for."

"Yes I do. I was being irresponsible and unfocused that I put you in harm's way…again, and I'm ashamed. This is why I thought I needed to break up with you last month. Because I thought being single would be better than seeing you in danger."

Jewel gasped, seeing her boyfriend being selfless again. So she tried to move around until she faced Blu's back and put her wing around him.

"Blu, I don't care. Like I told you before, if you ever leave me then I would already be broken. I don't ever wanna break up with you, so please don't break up with me. Blu, I love you."

She hugged him tight, and Blu felt sorry for saying those things to her again. So he gave in to the hug and said, "Okay. Jewel, I'm sorry. I still agree, I'll be with you without any problems." "Thank you." Blu moved until they faced each other and hugged again. But then they felt a kick push them, and saw it was one of Rough Stones.

"Slow your roll, lovebirds. You'll have plenty time to do that once your Eva friend gives herself up to the boss."

Blu growled. "Don't bet on it, creeps."

The toucan laughed, and everyone went about their business while Blu and Jewel were still tied. Time felt like it was going by slowly for them, and the boss's patience was wearing thin. "Ugh. How long ago was it since you gave those two the message?" He said to one his minions, and the minion answered, "About an hour ago." "Ugh!" The boss did seem temper mental, until they all heard someone coming, but instead a pair.

"Well, well. Look who decided to show up and play reason." The boss said, for he saw Rafael and Eva together, looking mad, and Blu and Jewel gasped seeing that their hopes of them not coming were let down. "Guys!? What are you doing here!?" Blu yelled and one of the Rough Stones kicked him.

"Stop!" Rafael yelled. Eva then spoke. "Look we know what you want. You want me to be your girlfriend in exchange for my friends." The boss made a sly whistle. "Wow. Pretty and smart, also yeah. If you want your friends to be free, then you come to me and ditch this loser." He threatened, which made Rafael hold onto Eva tightly but she gestured him to let go. "Hey. Rafi, it's okay. I'll be fine." "Okay, I hope you're right." He kissed her cheek and she walked away from him to the boss. "Good girl." He put his wings around her, and said "Now that's done…gang, untie those blue freaks now." They did what he said, and Blu and Jewel walked towards Rafael.

"Rafi, what do you think you're doing?" Jewel whispered to him.

"Don't worry."

"Don't worry? That you're girlfriend and my best friend you're giving away!"

The boss smiled. "Now you three can go before I change my mind." Then he began to dance while holding Eva before she said, "Wait. Before you do anything, can I say something?" "Sure. What do you say to me, sweet heart?" "This: you're a joke!" Then Eva kicked him in the stomach. The boss really felt that, and Eva yelled "NOW!" Then out of nowhere, Eva's parents hovered down, carrying Mikka & Leo, then came Nico and Pedro, and Luiz came charging in barking like a mad dog.

The Rough Stones and their leader were shocked. Blu and Jewel's friends were all here. The Rough Stones were only a gang of three toucans, and Blu and Jewel had nine friends, so they were outmatched.

"Okay…this ain't worth it. I'm out of here!" Said one of the toucans, and the other one followed. "Right behind ya!" They flew away, clearly scared, and the boss was left behind. "Hey! What do you think you're doing you can't-!" He stopped as the good guys approached him, looking mad. He smiled nervously, and Eva's mother said "Young man, do you have any idea of how much trouble you're in?" Eva's dad then took his wing and everyone exited the building, seeing that this rescue mission was too easy.

Eva and Rafael happily hugged each other, as did Blu and Jewel, and the parents were glad that they're safe. And now they didn't have to worry about the Rough Stones again.

An hour later, everybody went home. But while Blu was finally at his fort nest, he saw Jewel.

"Oh hey Jewel, you okay?"

"Yeah, hey um…it's getting pretty late and we didn't get to spend this night together the way we wanted."

"Oh so you wanna spend the night with me again?"

"Yes please."

"In that case, come here." He gestured her to come over, and they sat in the nest, and Blu pointed up to the sky. "Whoa." Jewel said amazed. They were looking at a blue night sky with over a handful of stars. "It sure is beautiful, Blu." "Yeah but there's just one thing." He kissed her cheek lovingly. "This sky's no match for beauty." "Aw." Blu had both his wings around her, making her smile and blush more. "So, Jewel…are you still nervous around me?" "Maybe just a little now." "Do you still think I'm handsome?" "Well do you still think I'm beautiful?" "More than any bird yet." "Good." So they cuddled their heads before drifting off to sleep.

But what they never noticed was that Mikka and Leo heard them, and Mikka just thought that was more than adorable.

"Aw…those two are so great together."

"Yeah. Man, Mikka, do you remember how young we were when we did that?"

"Yeah, but who says it has to stop?"

They smiled at each other, and gave each other a goodnight kiss before going to sleep together. And now, everyone in the gang would be waiting for a new good day to come in without anymore problems.

* * *

 ** _There we go. Sorry if that was too boring or anything. I haven't made a new chapter in three months so I'm gonna a little rusty. But now that I'm back with this and still have the stories to work on…_**

 ** _•A Rio Restart_**

 ** _•Life of Love & Pure of Heart_**

 ** _•Ask C (almost) Anything_**

 ** _•The Gang Secrets: Heroes Unlimited_**

 ** _•For The New Spider-Man_**

 ** _I will only be working on making one new chapter for each story at a time. And soon I will make the first chapters to each of these three new stories._**

 ** _•The Last Blue Macaws on Earth_**

 ** _•Rio (In 2 Form)_**

 ** _•FLY_**

 ** _And the next chapter maybe short still._**


	23. Starting a Boring Day

_**Here I am in this universe again, so let's see how well I can try to make it continue.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE: STARTING A BORING DAY

Rafael was at his home sleeping, so was Eva, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz. Each of them were at their homes. But six more of the birds that we know and love were sleeping differently. Blu, Jewel, Mikka, Leo, Carlos, and Sophia. Six birds, three pairs, and each one was a pair of lovebirds sleeping in each other's wings, feeling love and comfort. Up until finally the sun went up and one of those pairs decided to wake up.

Mikka and Leo.

Mikka woke first and tried to wake up her stubborn boyfriend. "Leo? Leo. Oh my little Loveo, can you wake up please?" And Leo tiredly replied to her, "Huh? Ugh, five more minutes, mommy." "Mommy? Ok, I'm your mommy then would I do this?" Mikka ends up tickling him like mad, causing him to laugh and wake up. "Ha! Ha! Ha! Okay, okay, okay, stop, stop, I'm up, I'm up!" "Good." She stopped and replaced the tickles with repeated kisses to the face. "Aw, haha. You sure do know how to get my attention." "Hmm…and you sure do know me well." She lifted him up by hugging him, and cuddled their together.

These two were no different from a married couple. Hugging, sharing kisses, and not let anything disturb them. Though one thing did disturb Mikka from the mind. Blu. Leo noticed that she stopped cuddling.

"Mikka, are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm just thinking." Before Leo asked what is she thinking about, she pointed to Blu's nest. Which wasn't too far. "Oh. You're thinking about Blu and Jewel?"

"No. Just Blu."

"What? Ouch, I think I'm jealous."

"Haha. I mean I'm worried about him."

"And why's that? I mean, I know what happened last night wasn't the best, but he was always strong, through and through. If we have learned anything from this past month, it's that he's tougher than any bird we've known."

"I know. But that doesn't mean I still can't worry. He's just a kid. A year old baby bird who shouldn't be alone, staying here to wait and hope that his parents will come back."

"Oh. I forgot about that."

"Which is why I think we should do something for him."

"Like what? Leave here and find his parents ourselves? Babe, we don't even know where to start."

"No, no, not that. I mean…" She came up and whispered her plan to Leo's ear. His eyes became wide, feeling scared.

"Whoa. Mikka are you sure that's a good idea? I don't even know if I'm ready for that yet."

"I know, and neither am I. But I just worry for him way too much. And like me, don't you at least think of him as one too?"

Leo thought that about what she said, while taking a good look at Blu's nest. He then smiled, giving into her girlfriend's idea. "Yeah. Okay. If this is something you wanna do, then I'll do it with you. Now when do we start?"

"When Blu wakes up. He gets up, we ask if we can spend the day with him, to which I'm pretty sure he'll say yes to, and we spend it with him. And we have fun with him until we mention our idea with him."

"You mean your idea, I'm just going with it."

They chuckled, and spent time cuddling again before Blu got up. But later, after everyone did wake up and spend the day, Nico, Pedro, Rafael, and Luis were all the way at the samba club…doing nothing.

"Ugh!" Said Pedro. Now the birds and dog were just the market, under the tent, laying on the crates. "Ya know, Pedro, doing that for a full on hour isn't gonna make anything happen." "Sorry, Rafi. I'm just so bored." "We know, and it's not exactly different for us." Said Nico. "Blu is spending time with Mikka and Leo while Jewel and Eva are at home having their fun day. And we agreed to close the club for the rest of the week." "Well there's gotta be something we can do, bro." "Like what?" Nico gave him a puzzled look, and because Pedro was staring at it, "Like…like…uh…okay you got me." Nico dropped his head down, going "Ugh!" too. Rafael was the only one to have his head up, thinking that he'd want to hang out with Blu or the girls now but didn't wanna leave his bros behind.

"Okay, boys. How about we do this old game. I say a word and then you guys each give another one, making it a story."

"Okay." Nico said unimpressed. "Go ahead."

Rafi: "Thank you. THIS…"

Pedro: "GAME…"

Nico: "EATS…"

Luiz: "HARRY…"

Pedro: "MOOSE!"

"Alright, alright. That gets too old anyway. How about we try-" Rafi stopped talking after getting hit by a blueberry. Thrown by Nico. "You know, you're not exactly one for choosing radical games." "Excuse me? I'll have you know that I'm-" Nico threw another but to his top beak, causing it to splat. "You were saying?" Nico smiled. Rafael looked at beak and saw it as a mess. "Now come on, bros. Can't we all just get a-" "Life!?" Pedro yelled and then he threw a berry behind Rafi. "Now don't you start too-" "Make me!" The canary and cardinal repeated three blueberries at him, causing Rafi started gettin' mad.

"Ooh. So you fellas wanna play hardball, huh?" His answer came when one last berry hit him. "Okay! It's on!" He leaped to the backside of a small crate, grabbed some fruit and started firing. "Ah, haha!" He played mad now, Nico and Pedro were both scared but encouraged it. The three birds were having their own CALL OF FRUITY war. Luiz was at another spot trying to avoid.

"I'd join in but I don't have the arms of Thor Throwing." He said to himself. The club was looking like a real colorful mess now, and it was getting closer to Luiz, so he stealthily backed up, trying not to get the birds' attention. But then, once he backs up enough, he hits the radio by accident, turning it on.

From it, came a big beat that did get the bird's attention. This really cool song was playing, and the beat just gave the three enough encouragement to continue.

"Whoa. Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah!" Said Luiz. He started dancing to it, and so did the others while listening to the song, "Flashlight! by Parliament." The song was so 70's, so retro, and yet it still had this beat to make the gang dance, throw, laugh, and go crazy. The song soon ended,and the four animals were on their backs laughing and getting tired seeing that their boredom mode was now gone. Thinking that so far, this day turned to be not so boring.

* * *

 _ **Like I said, I'm gonna be a little rusty with this one. :)**_

 _ **I could've added the lyrics to that song like the others before but if you listened to it and knew long it was then you would be telling me, "DON'T!"**_


	24. Surprise for this Boring Day

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR: SURPRISE FOR THIS BORING DAY

As Mikka and Leo were swaying through their morning and before they went over their new plan, the blue couple, Blu & Jewel, just woke up. They woke up from the same sleep they've always enjoyed and still felt the warm pleasure after opening their eyes to see each other.

"Good morning, handsome." Jewel smiled.

"Good morning, meu pequeno anjo do mundo." Blu said seductively to which Jewel chuckled to. "Oh Blu, você sempre sabe como me curar em qualquer idioma." They teased each other and did their own cuddle session for their morning.

Author's Note: _**In case you guys didn't get that, they were flirting with each other by speaking in Portuguese. They don't do that everyday but they still do it for fun.**_

"Wow." Jewel said. She and Blu were holding each other and looking at the day sky now. One of the things they both liked to do with each other even before they became a couple. "Yeah. Jewel? Does it ever make you wonder how the sky really goes? I understand the science to it a little bit, but…I mean like the way it looks."

"How so?"

"Well, well…well it's like this. You know that big statue of the man on the far side of the city?"

"Yeah?"

"From what I heard from the humans, it symbolizes a real human being who was and still is known as the creator of this planet."

"Really?"

"Yep. And every time I think about that I keep seeing this beautiful sky as a painting."

"You know what? You're right. A painting of nature. Probably the best yet as it moves on its own and changes color by the hours."

"Hmm…no doubt." Blu pulls Jewel closer to him, and she chuckles. Yesterday she was nervous to be around Blu because of his handsome appearance but after what happened last night she got use to it…almost. Blu's still a quite appealing fella and wanted to make Jewel feel comfortable, now it was working as he was holding her silly and it made her want to make kissy faces.

She kissed him on the cheeks. "Haha! Aw, come here, blue boy."

"Haha! Stop, stop, stop kissing me repeatedly!"

"Let go of me and I will."

"No."

"Then. There's no. Stopping-" she stopped as Blu accidentally kissed her after turning his head to her. They froze but then gave in. It was a slow and enjoyable kiss, then they released to take it slowly. "Y-You're always…(breathes nervously)…full of surprises, Blu."

"And yet you're the one who likes to make the fun of it."

They smiled like anime lovers to each other, and before they were about to makeout again, they heard an "Aw!" Then they turned straight to the nest's entrance to see Mikka smiling. Blu and Jewel blushed and hugged each other tighter.

"Oh please, don't mind me." Mikka laughed.

Blu chuckled. "M-M-Morning, Mikka. Can I help you?"

"Yes. Guys, I'm sorry to stop you guys but Jewel? Do you mind if I speak to Blu in private, please?"

"Not at all. In fact, I should be gettin' back to Eva. So Blu, thank you for a wonderful time. I loved it." She kissed his cheek and whispered, "I'll be back here before sunset, okay?" Blu nodded to that and Jewel walked out. "Bye guys."

"Oh wait, Jewel."

"Yeah, Mikka?" Mikka then came to her and whispered something to her. Not her plan for Blu but something else that made Jewel wanna laugh out loud. "Oh okay. Can't wait. Bye!" Then she flew off back home to Carlos and Sophia's hollow. Blu felt awkward about this as Mikka came and sat next to him. "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well Blu, you, me, and Leo have been friends for quite a while so I was wondering if we can hang out today. Just the three of us."

"Just us? Well okay. I'd like that."

"Good. Me and Leo will be out and come with you to wherever you wanna go."

"Alright, because I think I got the perfect place in mind."

After that conversation, Mikka came to Leo and all of them were ready together. Mikka and Leo were holding their wings and stood by Blu outside of his nest.

"So Blu where do you wanna go?" Leo asked.

"I was thinking we could take a ride on the trolley. We've never done that before."

"The trolley? I like that. When does the next one come by?" Mikka asked. Blu turned to the area at the edge of the jungle to the closest spot connected to the tracks. "Not too far. Follow me." He ran and they followed. At their speed of running, it only took a few minutes to reach the tracks. Since none of them fly, they just have to run, and once they made it, Blu helped the couple climb up the poles, the structure, and made it on top of one of the trollies. "Whoa." Mikka said, feeling like she came up too fast. Leo held her and the ride started moving as the three were finally on. They sat down and looked an entire good view of the whole city. For them it felt like a scene from those movies where the characters would go on a real ride town, like from Wall-E or Cars ( ** _Oops, sorry. Still 1996_** ). They were awed by the amazing structures that the humans built. So many buildings, streets, cars, shops, food places. Mikka and Leo have only been to the city for a few times this month but now they feel like this is their first time actually looking at a whole new world. Leo and Mikka both complicated, "Blu, I gotta hand it to you, you really know how to surprise your fellow birds." "Boy, I'll say." "Thanks guys. You know if you like this so much, then maybe I can take you to the bookstore next." "What's a bookstore?" Leo asked. "It's this place where humans hang out to relax and read some entertaining stuff. I hang out there a lot, even before I met Jewel."

Mikka smiled. "Okay, sweetie. I'd like to go there." "Good." So they waited a little longer and Blu helped them drop down to a close ground. They made it to the direction of the bookstore. "Follow me." He said as they were at the building. The couple followed him as he climbed on the walls and walked into the air vents.

"So…you say you've been in here before? Multiple times?" Leo said, feeling cramped walking through the vent since he was bigger than Blu and Mikka. "Yep." Blu replied. "Only through some of the weeks though. It's one of the only things that occupies. Everything is you two, Jewel, the rest of the gang, and exercising in the jungle."

"Oh yeah how's that going, by the way?" Mikka asked.

"Great. Never have any issues with it. Trying to keep myself in shape, find more fresh food, and learn how to defend yourself."

"I'm sorry, defend yourself?"

"Yeah. Even though I have you guys and others I still try to survive in the jungle by myself. But don't worry I've never anything alive and dangerous…so far, hehehe."

Mikka and Leo turned back to each other and thought their plan would be really good to bring up now. Until he signaled them with, "Here we are! Come on!" The two come to him and they're all sounding an open vent that leads to a tall bookshelf.

"Here we go." Blu jumps into it and safely lands on the top of the bookshelf, and Mikka and Leo do the same thing together. "Here we are. An entire bookstore all to ourselves." "Where are all the humans?" Mikka asked because that this humanmade store was indeed empty, but it did have only had a few lights on. "Oh, this place doesn't open until the afternoon which means from now to later, we can read whatever we like." Mikka and Leo, of course, didn't know how to read, so when Blu carefully lead them down the shelf, he dropped down a few books and taught each other how to read just a bit.

Blu gave Mikka "Go Jane Go."

Blu gave Leo "The Cat in the Hat."

So through their little time, Blu gave each of them a new book to look at and taught them very slowly on how to sound each letter and pronounce each word. Mikka thought all the children's books were adorable and Leo loved the comic books, especially this X-Men collection. So for the passed hour and a half, the three have been having fun. They read together, walked, looked at pictures, and got to understand things a little more ( _ **Mikka and Leo, meaning**_ ). Though when Mikka and Leo accidentally found some "life" books, they quickly threw them away before Blu could notice them and were gratefully he never read them before.

Author's Note: _**Sorry, I wanted to add something humorous there.**_

So their time was quite enjoyable. To Blu this was a friends day out sort of thing, but to Mikka it was much more than that. And Leo felt the same way. Which was why they thought it was time to Blu what they want. "Are you sure now's the time, Mikka?" "Yes. I just hope he'll be okay with this like we are. You are okay with this, aren't you?" "Of course. I care about Blu the same way you do and if this is something you wanna do for him then I'm all for it." "Thank you, Loveo." She hugs him and then they notice Blu walking by while reading a small map book. "Hey Blu, can we talk to you, please?" Blu hears Mikka so he puts the book down and runs to her and Leo.

"Yeah. What's up, guys?"

"Nothing. We just wanted to mention something important to you."

"Okay. Shoot."

The three sat down, and Mikka and Leo each take a turn talking to him and got a good response from Blu.

"You see, Blu," Leo started. "I know the three of us together have been friends for about month."

"Yeah, and they've been good to me too, guys."

"That's good." Mikka said. "And you know that through all the times we've been through with you and the others, you know that we like you and are grateful for every good thing you did for us, right?"

"Absolutely. I like you guys too and I wanted to help you since it seemed like the right thing to do for my friends."

"I'm glad to hear that. Which is why…Mikka and I have been talking about it for a bit and we wanted to confess something."

"Confess what? Is it something bad?"

"No, no." Mikka said to him softly. "It's actually something good. You see, Blu, we wanted to tell you today that…"

There was a little bit of silence, as Blu wanted to hear her confession but she seemed scared until Leo held her wing. Mikka took a moment, but finally let her emotions out. "…Blu, we love you and we want to adopt you as our son." Those words came out from her, and Blu felt like a bomb just exploded in front of him as he had his eyes wide open and didn't know how to respond to this.

* * *

 _ **Another cliffhanger. What do you guys think will happen next?**_

 _ **And on a totally new note I wanna mention, if you wonder what Mikka, Leo, Carlos, and Sophia's voice are then here 's a good thought.**_

 _ **Tara Strong as Mikka**_

 _ **James Marsden as Leo**_

 _ **Ewan McGregor as Carlos**_

 _ **Julia Sawalha as Sophia**_


	25. Running Away from this Boring Day

_**This is now my last new chapter before I take a break and eventually come back with more chapters than ever before! Hope you find it sweet. And sorry if your comments for the last chapter didn't get through. That was because I deleted the chapter with the "Author's Note." From now I'm just using author's notes in the official chapters to the story.**_

 _ **Either way before you start reading this, I say "see ya next time" in advance.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE: RUNNING AWAY FROM THIS BORING DAY

"…Blu, we love you and we want to adopt you as our son." Said Mikka. She just out the biggest words she could say to her and Leo's great friend Blu. When Blu just heard her, it became nothing but a large grenade of shock. The two scarlet macaws that he's been best friends with and only knew him for a month want to make him their son. Blu's been waiting so long for his real parents to return home but now he feels like he was about to replace them without any choice. So when he showed his frozen reaction to Mikka and Leo, they were waiting for an answer. So she then asked him, "So…what do you say, Blu? Do you wanna be a part of our family?" Then she gave her wing, the ripped wing, and as Blu took a good look at it and them, he began to cry.

His eyes were tearing up and felt like whimpering and said, "I-I-I'm sorry. But I c-c-can't." So he turned and just ran away. Mikka and Leo stood up and ran after him.

"Blu, wait!" Leo said.

"Blu, don't run away! We just wanna talk!" Mikka cried.

"No, please leave me alone!"

Blu ran faster than they did, wanting so much to get away from this idea of theirs. He didn't wanna someone else's son, he wanted with his real parents, so he didn't feel like he's already forgotten about them. So he ran up the bookcase that lead to his entrance. He quickly made it to the top and before Mikka and Leo could reach the structure, he grabbed onto the corners of the air vent opening and used his strength to push the entire bookcase down, and it worked. Mikka and Leo were shocked by that action and saw that they had no way up so Blu ran in the air vent, hoping to get away from them.

"Oh no. Oh gosh, what have I done?" Mikka looked like giving up and felt sorry to surprise Blu like that. But then Leo said, "Hey, hey, it's okay, this is nothing to worry about, we'll get him." "But why did he run?" "He's just surprised, maybe he couldn't take it. And remember he has been waiting for his real parents to come for over a year." "I know but he just looked scared about it and now I'm worried." "Me too. But that doesn't mean we can't catch him." Leo tried to look and see if there was another way out and he found it. "Mikka, help me stack up these books." He told her and Mikka helped him, quickly getting the idea. It took a while but they were able to stack every book they could and created a pile big and stable enough for them to climb on. So they used it and made it to the air vent.

"Oh no, he's gone." Mikka noticed.

"Maybe he went back to his nest."

"I hope you're right. Let's go."

So they ran through the air vent and used the same directions they used to get to the bookstore to get home. But Blu was way ahead of them. He made it home but knew they would try to find him there so he behind another tree not too far from his nest. He just kept standing behind and repeatedly bumped his head into the tree. "What am I doing? What am I doing? What am I doing?" He telling himself. "Mikka and Leo? My new parents? I just don't know how to respond to that in a good way. I like them but not that much…and I don't wanna replace my parents. Heck, I can't remember their names or their faces. I can't even remember how much they loved me. I keep waiting for them for so long, and…I j-just d-d-don't know if I can let this go." So then he silently sobbed

He felt like he just did something terrible and he couldn't atone for it so he continued crying until he sat down. He sniffled up a bit and maybe felt like running away more. Until he felt someone touching him. He quickly turned and saw that it was just Jewel.

"Oh," he settled. "it's only you. Hi, Jewel."

"Hi, Blu. Are you feeling okay? I was just flying by until heard you crying." She sat next to him and put a wing around him.

"I'm fine. I just got back from a trip with Mikka and Leo."

"How was it?"

"It was great. We just went on a trolley ride and I taught them how to read at the bookstore. It was fun. Up until now, where…(sigh)…Mikka and Leo said they want to adopt me."

"(gasp)…really?"

"Yeah. But you can already tell my reaction to that. I ran away and I'm here now crying my eyes out because I don't wanna replace my real parents."

Jewel felt bad for him. But she kinda knew exactly how he felt so she held him tighter.

"What are you doing, Jewel?"

"Holding you. Whenever I cry you were always comfort me so it's my time. Come here." She held him lovingly then brought his head to her lap and rubbed his head. He enjoyed the massage and just let her do it. "Thank you." "No problem. Now…is this really an problem to worry about?" "Oh? I don't know. We've only known them for a month and I just think it's a little weird. Not to mention hurtful." "How would it be hurtful?" "If I said yes to them then it's like I forgot about my real parents and replaced them."

Jewel stopped massaging him and rested herself next to him. "Have you forgotten that I also got separated from my family?" "What? No, I would never do anything disrespectful that." "Then do you remember Carlos and Sophia?" "Of course I…oh." "Oh is right. I let them adopt me because they felt sorry and they cared about me. And because of that, I live another caring family, and I get to stay with a boyfriend who gave me the hope that I can return to my birth family one day. So now my question is…don't you still wanna be happy?" "Yes…" "Then you do whatever makes you feel comfortable."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later. Love you." "Love you too. And thanks." They smiled together and Jewel flew off. Blu just stayed behind and thought about what she said. She's already adopted and hasn't forgotten about her family before or even thinks about it as replacing. They're still a family and Jewel's happy about it, so Blu thought, why else couldn't it go for him? He wanted to see his parents again but he didn't wanna be lonely and wait forever, so…why not?

So Blu just sat in front of his nest and thought over it more until he heard talon steps. Steps that belonged to Mikka and Leo, who were walking towards him. He saw them and looked sorry, and so did they. He stood up and began to say it. "Guys, I'm serious sorry about my reaction, that wasn't-" He was interrupted by a big warm hug that Mikka gave him. She teared up a bit, so did Blu, and Leo joined in. Mikka began to apologize. "No, Blu. I'm sorry. I know that you did that because you're still waiting for your real parents. I didn't think that I would make you imagine that you would be replacing them and how much that would hurt you. I'm so sorry." "Me too." Leo said. "But next time, if you're upset you can just talk about with us…instead of trapping us in a bookstore." Blu got out of the hug and wing palmed himself. "Aw man! That was stu-" "Hey it's okay. Me and Leo will let that go and you were upset, so we understand. Right now we can all just forgive each other and calm down."

She sat and held Blu's cheek. "Okay?" Blu nodded and hugged her. "Thank you. And…on the point that you guys wanna adopt me, is that something you really wanna do?"

"Yes. But if you don't want to then we'll-" Then she was interrupted by Blu's hugging becoming sweet and tighter. "No, no. If you guys want to be my new parents then I'm okay with it. I don't want things between to change too much but I do want to be part of a real family again. Please?" Mikka gave a wide smile and hugged back and so did Leo. With that matter settled, the three enjoyed their time more. They went back around the town, eating and reading more, going all over to see some more new stuff, and with every minute that passed, Blu felt much better and even felt like he was with his real parents again. Mikka was being a loving mother and Leo was being a responsible father. This was a big step for them too but were doing pretty well as new parents. They loved Blu and took care of him all day ( _ **without babying him of course**_ ).

Then it was almost sunset. "Oh no. Guys I think we should be getting back home. Jewel's expecting me." Mikka chuckled, "I don't think so. I wanna see more stuff and Leo and I have something planned for you." "What? But guys-" "Listen to your new mom, young man. We got plenty of time." Leo joked. Blu saw that they didn't have the strength to win this argument. So he fussed a little and followed them. Mikka and Leo chuckled, and the three just continued walking around the city. The places were big and were getting darker. Then they made it to a building to climb on. The scarlet pair climbed on the fire-escape, Blu did it too but with curiosity. "What are two doing? Oh Jewel please don't kill me." Soon they made it to the top of the building, and there wasn't anything there that interest Blu.

"Uh...why are we here?" Blu said. "I don't see anything fun here." "Then why don't you turn around, Mr. Picky?" He heard Jewel's voice and turned to her. "Oh gosh, sorry. But what are you doing here?" He laughed. "You're about to find out. Look up." He did it, and then after a few seconds...the sky was full of fireworks. From the many different spots of the city, there were colorful rockets launching and exploding. "Whoa! What the heck is going on?" Blu asked in amazement and Jewel answered, "Since we saw the movie, Mikka suggested putting on a show for it. So she talked to me about it and I was able to convince the gang and every bird in town to go around and set up fireworks. And here we are now." "Wow. Oh, and as fate would have today is the 4th of July. So Jewel, guys, you're awesome." "Thanks." So after that, the two pairs just sat on the roof of the building to see the illegal launching of the many fireworks being blasted into the sky allover Rio.

This was a too cool event, and as for Blu. Now he just smiled at his friends, knowing that things were still gonna turn out great.

* * *

 _ **See ya, and I know it's pretty late but I still happy for my independence and I am proud to be an American. And also, I know that Blu and the gang are Brazil but they did love the Independence Day movie so much they wanted to something with it.**_

 _ **Now after all of this, I say goodbye to me publishing new chapters in a while and I hope you'll love the new releases when they do come.**_


	26. Acting Parent

**_Hello, boys! Since I'm done with Rio Restart, that means I'm fully back to continuing this story. Sorry for the long hiatus but I really am back with this and will still be working on the others. So I hope you guys will enjoy what comes. Speaking of which, this chapter will be a little short and at the end, I'll be adding/revealing summaries of what I have planned for this series just in case I decide to stop continuing later on._**

 ** _Now if you don't want any spoilers then I suggest you don't read the Author's Note in the bottom. Just enjoy what I put here one at a time._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SIX: ACTING PARENT

It was now the night of July 5th. Or the very early am of July 5th. On that night, it was all stormy and thundery while so much rain poured downed like firing arrows.

Jewel, Eva, and their parents were all sleeping soundly at their tree, trying to comfort each other from the constant sound of booming thunder and lightning.

Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz decided to sleepover at the garage, due to the fear that their homes might get struct by lightning.

As for the rest of the friends, Blu was alone in his fort, almost asleep from the storm but was really go through a little problem.

Over a few hours ago, Blu, Jewel, their friends, and about every bird around the city of Rio launched a surprise fireworks show for America's Independence Day. Then when it began to rain they all quickly went home before it got worse, and when they made it and separated, Blu said goodnight to his new adoptive parents, Mikka and Leo, before entering his fort. Mikka wanted to ask him if he wanted to sleep with her and Leo in their nest but Leo stopped her. They both thought that Blu was already shocked enough about accepting the adoption, so they decided not to ask and went to their nest to sleep.

Back to the present hour, it was still pouring. Mikka and Leo were in their nest. In each other's wing, protected by their comforting warmth and by the fort design of their nest ( ** _that was built by Blu on the first week when the three met_** ). Leo was already asleep with a deep smile, feeling gushy for having to sleep with his wife but Mikka wouldn't even blink. She was wide awake because she was worried about Blu. He did have a problem with her and Leo being his new parents but even though they settled the situation, Mikka felt like Blu feels didn't change. She couldn't to wonder how Blu might actually be feeling. And she had every right to worry. Because once the rain finally stopped, Mikka continued laying down and wanted to sleep but began to hear sniffling. Which meant that she was right, so she slowly released herself from her husband's embrace and stood out of the nest. She stepped through the muddy grounds as she was slowly walking towards Blu's nest, and when she made it to the entrance, she saw what she was afraid of. She saw Blu inside his nest, curling up into a ball and crying as silently as he could. But it wasn't quiet enough to go past Mikka's ears.

Now she wanted to do what all mothers do. "Blu? Sweetie, are you okay?" She softly said, and it made Blu stop crying and face her while trying to hide her sadness. "O-Oh. H-Hi, Mikka. I-I'm fine, but what are you doing h-here?" Mikka sat down. "The rain finally stopped, and after a moment I heard you something that sounded crying." "R-Really? Wonder where that's coming from, haha." Mikka narrowed him, showing that she was being fooled.

"Blu, it's okay. I know it was you."

Blu wanted to deny it but knew that the tears in his eyes and desire of protesting would only prove Mikka's point.

"Yeah. You're not wrong."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

"No."

Then Mikka slowly came inside the fort, which was big enough for both of them. Next she around Blu, trying to give the best motherly comfort.

"Hey Blu, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I know that you're crying because you still feel like you replaced your parents. But I want you to remember that Leo and I would never replace your real mother and father."

"I know. Believe me, it's just that…I'm really thankfully for what you're both doing for me and I don't want you to change your minds but I just want to know why did you want to adopt me?"

"Because you did so much good for us. From the night we met to now, we've always proven yourself to be a kind, smart, and very mature chick. But the idea of seeing that you live here by yourself, every time when you're not with Jewel or the others, doesn't feel right to me. So I thought that this would be the best way to make you feel like you're not alone."

Mikka hugged him dearly.

"Aw…Mikka, thank you but…I know I'm not alone. Whether you guys decided to adopt me or not, we're still friends and we got the rest of the gang. I know very well that I am never alone, and I have you and everyone else to thank for that."

"And I'm glad you know that."

She continued hugging him, and then Blu hugged back. The way she was holding him made him feel like he was still in the wings of his real mother. He still doesn't have any real memory of either of his parents but could never forget the feeling of comfort his mom gave him. Being in Mikka's wings didn't feel any different, so Blu wanted to let out one thing. It was difficult as he felt more tears coming down but he knew it would make it feel at ease.

So as Mikka continued holding him ever so lovingly, he said, "M-Mommy?" That word shocked her. She was afraid that she would never get the chance to be called that. Just hearing now, made her begin to cry with tears of joy. "Yes, Blu?" "Thank you so much. For everything." "You're welcome, sweetie. I love you." "I love you too." He felt like hiccuping a little as he began to cry a little more, but Mikka didn't mind. She loved comforting the baby bird that was in her wings, and making her rock him a little and never wanna let him go. Then after a few seconds, Blu fell asleep. Mikka set him down and smiled at him. "Sleep tight, Blu." She kissed his cheek and wanted to go back to her nest with Leo. But felt like Blu could use some more comfort, so she stayed where she was, laid down and put her wings around Blu to sleep with him.

Before she shut her eyes, she took one last look and him, and said with one more tear, "Goodnight, Blu. I promise you, your parents are still out there, and until they come back, Leo and I are gonna take very good care of you. I love you." Then she gave him another kiss on the cheek before she fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **Please tell me you guys thought that was adorable.**_

 _ **Now, I meant what I said about being back here. I'll be continuing this and everything, but just know that my time school is, in my opinion, a bit of a buzz kill so there's no telling how my timing will be for each new thing I release, either way they'll still be something to enjoy. In fact, here's comes the part where I say this...**_

 _ **In case (and only just in case) I decide to stop making this story, this is where I leave some summaries to what I have planned for it. And if you guys still don't want any spoilers then I suggest you don't look, okay? Here it goes.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Note that I didn't have any changes on these plans until now or recently.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Blu and Jewel are on a date after talking for a while, they both realize that they've never celebrated their own birthdays. So they each secretly try to throw a surprise party for the other.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _More holiday chapters, of course._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A couple of years later (as mentioned in the NEW KIND OF CENTURY one shot), Mikka and Leo have a baby girl and they name her Angel._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _The gang is now (sort of) a gang of teenagers, and as they go through their lives, Blu meets a Nigel, who recently just got kicked out of showbiz. So Blu offers him support, and Nigel eventually becomes friends with everyone instead of the nut-job villain that we know and loath._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _A building goes on fire so Blu tries to play hero, which is what becomes his first step into flying._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _That's all for now. Until then, stay tuned!_**


	27. Surprising the Lovers Part-1

**_Thank you guys so much for loving that Blu and Mikka moment. Now you get to see another Blu and Jewel chapter that involves something that everyone's been waiting for._**

 ** _Plus there'll be more future summaries at the end again._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN: SURPRISING THE LOVERS (PT.1)

On the night after the storm, the jungle and city of Rio were now cold and wet. People and animals were all safe and knew that they would have to go through their new day by walking on the wet grounds or flying through the cold air. Even Leo knew that once he woke up. But when he did, he even noticed that his dear girl, Mikka, was not sleeping with him. The sight of her absence made him feel worried until he thought about Blu. He stood up and walked over to his nest to see that Blu and Mikka were sleeping together.

Seeing something like that can make a male mad, but Leo only smiled. He assumed that she wanted to give him some comfort. So to make himself feel good, Leo gently walked into Blu's nest and laid down before putting his wings around Mikka and Blu. Leo felt warm, and had the exact same feeling as Mikka did. He had the feeling of being proud to be a comforting father for Blu.

And he wasn't the only one who felt that way. All the way at another part of the jungle, Jewel was sleeping happily at where she always was. In her room at the hollow of her adoptive parents, Carlos and Sophia.

She just couldn't help but feel good inside, sleeping very cozily in her vine bed, until she felt a little nudge and a small voice. "Jewel? Jewel, sweetie. It's time to get back." Jewel opened her eyes and noticed that it was Sophia. "Oh. Morning Sophia. Why'd do you (yawn) wake me up?" "Sorry, sweetie. It was morning and I didn't want you to sleep in." "Well please let me next time (chuckling). So how are you?" "Fine. But…(sits down)…before I woke you, I noticed that you seemed to be smiling a little too much. And I can guess why." She made a funny smirk that made only Jewel blush.

"Well, I can't tell a lie. Your guess is correct. I was thinking about Blu again."

"Hmhm. Well even birds find firework shows to be very romantic."

"That's not exactly why I was thinking about him."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You see, after we left and all went to sleep, I had the sudden urge to wake up. It was pretty late and even I wanted to sleep, I just couldn't fight the urge. Then when I did wake up, I had realize that this urge was a bad feeling. Almost like, I could detect something was wrong and it involved Blu. So...I won't out of the nest to check on him."

That did shock Sophia just a little since she wouldn't Jewel or Eva to go out that late.

"Jewel."

"I know. Sophia, I'm sorry, I know I wasn't suppose to go out that late but can you please listen to what else happened?"

"Okay, okay. Continue."

"Thank you. When I did go out, I made it to Blu's nest and noticed that my urge was really instinct. It turns out that I actually cared about Blu so much that when he's feeling bad, I can sort of sense it. And it wasn't wrong because I saw him crying in his nest. I was planning on going over there to comfort him until I noticed that Mikka got there first. Then they spoke to each other. Blu was crying because this parent problem he was having, so Mikka held him and comforted him like a mother. Until they both slept together. Seeing that actually made feel both sad and relieved for Blu because...even though he has Mikka and Leo as his new parents, I'm still worried about the fact of where his real parents might be or if they'll come back."

"Oh. Jewel, I'm sorry to hear-wait. Mikka and Leo adopted him?"

"Yes. Just yesterday. I didn't tell you that?"

"I'm pretty sure you didn't. But, never mind that, since you're awake, how would you like to spend another day with Blu when he wakes up?"

"Really? Thank you, Sophia." Jewel hugged her.

"You're welcome. Just tell me honestly, you never snuck out at night with Blu like this before, have you?"

"Absolutely not. I promise that this was only time. Unless you count those when you allowed me to spend those others with him."

"Very well. See ya."

"Bye."

They let go of their hug, and Jewel went outside to wait until Blu woke up. Sophia stood up, still in Jewel's room, thinking more about what Jewel told her. Having to sense if your loved one is in despair? Sophia still remembered having that feeling for Carlos when they were both chicks. She also remembered that both Jewel and Eva were growing up pretty quickly. She knew that they can't stay in their nest forever, so she thought it would be time to go over something important.

A few moments later, Jewel rested herself on the outside of Blu's fort. So that way she wouldn't have to wait for him to wake up. But he did once she laid down. Blu opened his eyes and noticed both Mikka and Leo laying near him. The sight of it just made him smile, so next he stood up and walked out of the nest to relax.

"Oh morning, Jewel." He noticed her laying down.

"Hmm? Oh morning, sweetie. Wow I thought I would have to wait longer."

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yeah. I can't imagine anytime of my life where I'm waiting for someone who isn't my handsome lovebird." She smiled and turned before snuggling herself on Blu's body. "Aw…now I wish I had something to comeback that as always." They both chuckled. "Hey you can't win at everything, sweetie." "Hehehe. You know, it's funny how we're both a little over a year old and yet we're treating each other like a couple in a romance novel." "Yeah. Speaking of which, when was the last time you read a good one to me?" "Oh I don't know. But I doubt you're into that right now." "You got that right. Follow me."

She took his wing and made himself run to the spot of the back of the tree. Then she had Blu sit down and let her massage him.

"Ooh. Ahh…that's nice." Blu cooed as Jewel softly rubbed his shoulders.

"You like it?"

"Oh yeah. You know…I usually like it when I massage you but—"

"You work too hard for me."

"Maybe so. But if it's for you, then it's no problem for me."

"Maybe. Either way, you gotta let me do it every once in a while."

"Hmm."

Jewel continued rubbing him until she couldn't help but place her wings around him next and snuggle herself to him even more. She always felt so much pleasure being that close to him, and from that, it did make her think of something important.

"Hey Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"A minute ago, you said that we're both a little over a year old. And I remember that through our time together you once told me that humans set up parties to celebrate the day of a person's birth, right?"

"Oh yeah. I remember that. I even remember that on the day I told you about it, you kept wanting to use me as the piñata for fun. (Laughing.)"

"What? No I remember that being the other way around." She tried holding back her laughter.

"But yes. What about it?"

"Well, have…you ever…celebrated…?"

"My own birthday? Oh gosh. I…no. I've been alone a lot, spent most of my days now with you and the others, and only celebrated other occasions with you guys. Other than that…nothing. Especially since…"

"Your folks? Without them, you can't even remember how old you really are, can you?"

"Nope. All I can do is look at the math and make a great guess. But I don't care how old I am. Right I'm thinking about you. Did you ever celebrate yours?"

"Well you and Eva have known me longer than anybody else in this city or jungle. And I was younger than you were and Eva found me. So…I think we all know the answer to that."

"Wow. So neither one of us have celebrated our own birthdays before? Gosh." Blu showed a face of worry. Jewel could tell that he felt like he didn't do something good like bringing up the anniversary of when his greatest girl came into the world. Jewel kinda felt the same way. So she moved her head to nuzzle with his.

"Mmm…you know what? Maybe we shouldn't care. After all, we're enjoying the time of being together now, and…heck, we wouldn't even know where to find the right date for each of our birthdays."

"Yeah."

"Yeah. So now, let's just relax."

"Hmm. Like you even have to ask."

Blu slowly brought his head closer and kissed Jewel. The slow enjoyable kisses that they never stopped admiring. But while they were doing it, they had the same thought.

"You've never celebrated your birthday before? We'll see about that."

It was clear to what each of the lovebirds' next mission was to impress the other.

* * *

 ** _Alright next comes the planning and surprises. Speaking of the planning…_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _As more years go by, things for the gang look great. But one day, while Nigel was having a good time alone, he noticed that birds have been disappearing because of smugglers. So he sets up a plan (with the help of everyone) to get rid of those guys for good. So Blu and Jewel go along with it by…getting kidnapped by Fernando and letting Linda and Tulio try to find them. Eventually the smugglers see that Nigel was just playing bad guy to free the birds so they trap him too, Blu gets separated from Jewel and tries to rescue her and everyone, and they all make it on the plane. Nigel and Blu get everyone out. The smuggler boss tries to get to them but Nigel barricades the door while everyone flies out, then the boss pushes the door all the way open, causing Nigel to hit Jewel and accidentally break her wing. Nigel stops the boss from hurting Blu and Jewel. Jewel falls, and Blu goes after her, she thinks he's being crazy until he admits again how much he's willing to die for her, then she kisses him (even though that wasn't their first kiss), and both thought how much that could be their last kiss. Until Blu spread his wings and actually flew for the first time._**


	28. Surprising the Lovers Part-2

**_Back to this joyful universe again. After this I might be thinking about making a Christmas chapter eventually. And sorry to make you guys wait so long; with these things going on at school and having to go through my free time it's a little tough to accomplish the making of a new chapter before the weekend…actually ends._**

 ** _Now before I start this, I think I should let you guys know about these two things:_**

 ** _1\. My friends and I have finally gone through our second Star Wars marathon, which I'll be mentioning on Google+ later on._**

 ** _2\. I heard that there maybe a chance that DISNEY is gonna buy 20th CENTURY FOX! Oh boy! If that's really gonna happen, then that means Disney will own many of the sagas that FOX helped make. I think._**

 ** _Oh boy…Aliens, Kingsman, X-Men, Fantastic Four, and maybe even RIO if we're lucky! Gosh this I hope this will happen! I want it to happen! I—(settling down and clearing throat)…sorry I got a little excited._**

 ** _Okay let's get started._**

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT: SURPRISING THE LOVERS (PT.2)

So that was how it was going! After Blu and Jewel had their conversation during the morning about how they've each never celebrated their own birthdays, they separated, from giving each other the usual goodbye kisses, they each told their friends about it.

Blu came to Rafael, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz.

Jewel came to Eva, Sophia, Carlos, Mikka, and Leo.

They came to their friends because each of them wanted to do something special for the bird they loved. Set up...a...surprise birthday party for him/her. Everyone thought it was a great idea and spent most of their time going through the jungle and city trying to get materials that would help make the best parties.

Blu likes working out and surviving in the jungle, and learning things in the exotic city that was Rio. So the guys that Jewel spoke with got posters of Independence Day, Star Wars, and other fun movies they've all watched in Luiz's garage. And they got vines and fruits to create traps and games.

Jewel likes dancing in the city, traveling with Blu, and enjoy all the sites of both the jungle and city. So the guys that Blu spoke with got posters of great exotic places and crystals and glowing plants to make the scenery of things of more beautiful.

Blu and Jewel knew each other well and knew that these things would be perfect for their birthdays. But what they really didn't know was that they were both trying pull up a birthday, and no one had that thought in mind. No one except for two toucans.

When Jewel told Eva about their conversation, she quickly thought of the possibility that Blu might be doing the same thing for Jewel, so at the present time she was flying through the jungle to find Rafi. She was feeling anxious that she couldn't stop speeding or even talking to herself.

"Woo! Boy, what's wrong with me? It's not such a big deal anyway, no it's just that two of my best friends could each be throwing a party for the other and doing that could backfire on both of them. I just hope I have enough time-!" Then as a predictable moment, she bumped into the bird she wanted to see. "OW!" They both said and fell on each other to the ground.

After taking a moment to clear their heads, they realized that they were laying on each other. Eva blushed over the position they were in but Rafael just smiled and said, "Well hello, my juicy mango." "H-Hi, Rafi. Oh gosh, I'm sorry mean to bump—" "Hey it's alright. Honestly I can't imagine anyone better to bump into than you." "Hmm…thanks." They got up and began to talk more after Rafi whipped the dust off of his still blushing girlfriend.

"Thanks, Rafi."

"You got it, sweetie. So what brings the most beautiful bird in the world out here alone?"

"(Chuckling)…Well I was looking for you. Ya see, all day Jewel's been having us help her prepare for a surprise party for Blu." That did surprise Rafi. "Which made me think that he might be setting up a party for her too." "Oh really?" "Yes, and already I can tell you're helping him just by the way you look, silly." She chuckled again and made Rafael blush. "Okay, yeah you caught me. Blu is planning a party for her and we've been helping. Now seeing that Jewel is doing the same thing..." "It's going to complicate things I know. But maybe we can fix that." "How?" "It's simple all we have to do is get everyone together so we can come up with a plan that'll involve bring Blu and Jewel together, and from there we'll jump out and surprise them." "Ooh, sneaky! I love it. I guess this still proves that I didn't just fall in love with you because of your beauty but your smarts too." "Oh enough with your charm. It's getting embarrassing." "That's why I like doing it." Then he kissed and tickled her.

Then they had their moment of laughter before going through with their plan, and in a way it seemed like the original plan was a mess. Because Rafi noticed Nico and Pedro couldn't get any posters, and same went for Mikka, Leo, Carlos, and Sophia who had trouble trying to avoid the poster sales men.

Eva and Rafael noticed all their troubles and felt like they were about to give up. So the gang all went up to where their club was, and with it being closed for the day the birds were happy to be in a place with silence.

"Whoo…oh hey guys." Nick said to Jewel's group.

"Hi Nico. What happened to you guys?" Mikka said to Blu's group.

"We've been going all over town trying to find some stuff for a party, but-"

"You guys had trouble finding and getting it?"

"Yeah. How'd you know that?"

"The day's been the same for us. Wait, are you guys also planning the party?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know Jewel included you guys on the planning."

"Huh? You mean Blu."

"Uh no. I mean Jewel. She's the one who's been planning on the surprise party for Blu."

"Say what?"

Everyone in the club was getting confused about this situation until Rafael and Eva showed up. "Hey guys. Look before we all start losing track of what's going on, there's something we need to tell you. Something that me and Rafi found out."

Forty seconds later, the toucans were done explaining what was up, which surprised everybody.

"Wow. So the lovebirds have each been planning this for the other?" Carlos asked, making Rafi reply, "Yep. Kind of a mad twist, don't you think?"

Then they heard Pedro chuckle to their annoyance. "I'm sorry, guys. But you gotta admit that's kinda funny."

"Funny no, Pedro." Mikka said.

Sophia replied, "But I do think it's kinda sweet. It kinda shows you that they really care about each other so much."

"Yeah. Man, I'm starting to like our son more and more with what he does with Jewel."

Everybody questioned Mikka's comment until Leo said, "Oh we didn't tell you? Just yesterday Mikka and I actually adopted Blu."

Nico, Pedro, Luiz, and Rafael were shocked but Eva and her parents only smiled with glee. "Really? That's great! Oh I'm happy our favorite friend has some folks to watch over him." Sophia just prideful and hugged the scarlets tight. "How has he been feeling about it?" She asked and Mikka said "He at first didn't take the suggestion pretty well but later thought it would be good so he sort of stuck with it." "Well I'm glad to hear it. And it would make sense that Blu wouldn't take it well. The poor thing was separated from his parents. But still it's good to know that you're taking care of it." Carlos said and Leo said his thanks. "Alrighty. Forgive if I sound insensitive for changing the subject but Eva, you said you had a plan?" Rafi mentioned.

"Oh right. Look, we've noticed that you guys are having trouble trying to help set up the party. So what if instead of trying to do that, we surprise both of them?" That brought in another scene of confusion until she explained the rest of it. After that, they all went with it and it turned out to be more of a successful rather than before. Because they didn't need to get the posters and everything.

One hour later, Eva came to Jewel, who felt a little worried. She felt like the plan wouldn't end well so Eva gave her a walking pep-talk, and Rafael did the same for the worried Blu. Both blue birds feared for the worst, thought they did like how their friends were comforting them.

"Hey don't worry about it, amigo. If there's one thing that you and I know very well about Jewel it's that she'll be okay with whatever you surprise with."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah. Heck what I don't understand right now is why you're worried. Aren't you the same bird who gave me the confidence to go out with Eva."

"Whoa. You know what, you're right. No matter what the heck happens I'll just be glad to know that Jewel will be happy with whatever comes."

"Ah-huh."

Skipping to Eva, who was walking with Jewel, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Yeah I guess you're right. All I want is to just do something to make him happy still."

"That's good, and I just wanna ask, say it were your birthday what is the best gift you want?"

"Me? Oh boy. I'm not exactly the greedy bird but…if there's one gift that I really want more than anything…even more than the chance to see my family again…it would be finally live with Blu."

"Really? Wow, you actually love him that much, don't you?"

"That and more. If I live with him then that means I get cuddle with him everyday, we get to kiss all the time, sleep together, and go through more adventures together as a pair than before. I want that so much."

"Hmm. Well one thing I can tell you is that I'd bet he'd want the same thing."

"I know…(chuckled and blushed)"

"And I can assure you he'll be happy with whatever you do for this party, and who knows if he might be doing the same thing for you."

"Hmm?"

Rafael said the same thing to Blu, and once the blue birds went "Hmm?" the toucans pushed them to opposite side, causing Blu and Jewel to collide with each other by surprise. "Huh!?" They both went, shocked to see each other like that until they turned and saw bright beautiful flowers blooming in the sunset and in a new part of the jungle before seeing all their friends pop out and yell…

SURPRISE!

It was a surprise in deed! And it caused the two to only smile. "W-What's all this about?" Jewel asked before Nico explained, "Well, while we were trying to make the surprise, Eva and Rafi both realized that you were both trying to set up a party for each other. So we got together and decided to set this up for you guys." That made the blue pair blush but also smile to see that their friends cared. Then Carlos to Jewel and Mikka came to Blu and both said "Happy Birthday, kids. I hope you enjoyed us surpring the lovers. (Chuckling)

"Yeah. Wow. Thank you so much for this, guys." Blu said.

Luiz stated, "No problem, lovebirds. Now how's about we start this little party!?"

They cheered to that, and Pedro reached the radio to let the music play. The gang got to smiling and dancing around with fun and excitement. Of course no one had more fun than the loverbirds;

Blu and Jewel, Carlos and Sophia, and Mikka and Leo, each pair danced through the whole party with just each other. Except for times when Carlos wanted to dance with Jewel and Mikka with Blu. Everybody had a laugh and funky time, and during the time, Blu and Jewel noticed Eva talking to her parents in private.

"Now what are they up to?"

"I don't know, Jewel. But whatever it is, it'll probably be another surprise."

"Speaking of which, I just want to thank you so much. I never thought you'd be trying to throw a surprise party while I was doing the same."

"You're welcome, and thanks for doing the same thing for me."

"No problem."

"Actually, it kinda was, wasn't it? I mean imagine what would happen if the guys didn't plan this and we went through our plans."

It took a few seconds but Jewel did think about and realized it would've…gone through the race track of topsy turvy.

"Yeah you're right, this is way better."

They chuckled and continued dancing together, until the music died down when Nico decided to make announcement.

"Hey guys! I have something special to mention, we know that this party here is all about our two favorite blue birds here, so I thought I'd maybe introduce them to a new song that I wrote just for them. And I hope you all love it."

It a moment, but Nico began to sing his song that maybe new to them but will be well known to many fans in the future.

 ** _Wasn't really thinkin', wasn't lookin', wasn't searching_**

 ** _For an answer..._**

 ** _In the moonlight..._**

 ** _When I saw your face..._**

 ** _Saw you lookin' at me_**

 ** _Saw you peeking out from under Moon beams_**

 ** _Through the palm trees_**

 ** _Swayin' in the breeze..._**

 ** _I know... I'm feelin' so much more than ever before_**

 ** _And so... I'm giving more to you than I though I could do_**

 ** _Don't know how it happened, don't know why,_**

 ** _But you don't really need a reason_**

 ** _When the stars shine_**

 ** _Just to fall in love..._**

 ** _Made to love each other, made to be together,_**

 ** _For a life time_**

 ** _In the sunshine_**

 ** _Flying in the sky_**

 ** _I know... I'm feelin' so much more than ever before_**

 ** _And so... I'm giving more to you than I thought I could do..._**

 ** _Ooh..._**

 ** _Now I know love is real_**

 ** _So when sky high, as the angels try_**

 ** _Letting you and I_**

 ** _Fly love..._**

After dancing slowly to that amazing song, Blu and Jewel looked at each other ever so lovingly and kissed. Everybody cheered but the two became as red as the scarlets from doing that in front of everyone. But at the same time it felt pleasing, as if they had their got earned more fans. So after that, the dog and ten birds continued on with the party, and when it was close to midnight they were all about ready to hit the nest.

The blue birds, toucans, and scarlets were close to their home and nearly gave each other their goodbyes. But as Blu gave his girlfriend the usual goodbye kiss, Sophia stopped him before he was about to leave.

"Wait, Blu. I want to talk to you for a moment."

"Okay, ma'am."

Then Carlos spoke, "Look Blu, for over a year now we know that you've been a great and trustworthy fella around Jewel ever since we adopted her."

"Carlos!" Jewel felt more embarrassed.

"Just hold on, sweetie. Not only that, you've even gained more of our respect after we learned that you two became an item. And Eva even told us about what you wanted as the best present, Jewel." One could imagine her reaction to that comment. "So, Sophia and I talked about and...we think that Jewel is old enough and live with you now, Blu." Then their reactions changed to surprised happiness.

"Really!?" The blue birds both said.

Sophia, "Yes. That is if it's okay with your new parents." She eyed Mikka and Leo, and they said, "It's okay with me." "I don't see anything wrong with it. They're birds and they're old enough to make the right choices for themselves." Jewel gasped and hugged both her adoptive parents, showing that she was completely grateful. "Oh thank you so much!" Blu was also hyper about it too but wanted to hold it in. Then Jewel went over to give a hug to the one bird that she always looked at as a sister. "Hmm...thank you for this, Eva." "What are sisters for? Just promise you'll visit us." "Sure I will. Besides we'll be less than a mile away from here." They chuckled, and Jewel was right because that's how far Blu's fort was from Eva's hollow. "I promise I'll visit you guys and thank you so much for everything you've done for me all this time." "You're welcome." The toucans said and they all went into a big hug.

After they released, Jewel waved to them one more time and walked with her smiling boyfriend and his adoptive parents until they made it to their home. All four birds had really smiled on their faces and were ready to split and be ready for the next day.

"We had a great time, guys." Blu said.

Leo, "Glad to hear it. Now Jewel in case you have any problems just know that you can also talk to me or Mikka."

"Okay. Thanks again, goodnight guys."

"Goodnight."

The two pairs separated. Mikka and Leo slept in their nest and felt happy that their new son wouldn't have to sleep alone in his nest anymore. As for Blu, he let Jewel go in the fort first like a gentlebird, to which she giggled at. And when they both got in, they just brought up big smiles and hugged each other tight.

"Hmm…I love you, Blu."

"I love you too, Jewel. This has got to be the best present ever."

"Ditto to that thought. Now how about we get some sleep."

"You got it. And tomorrow, we can discuss whatever you'd like to do."

"Hmm…"

They were tired, so they wrapped their wings around each other again and slept together, now grateful that they could be together much more than before. Making that day a really surprise for the lovers.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys liked that and are proud that Jewel's finally living with her one and only, and keep in mind since they're still young, they haven't had "the talk" yet so don't worry. And I know that seemed awfully short but I needed to get this done and my motivation for making this story isn't as strong as it use to be. But don't worry, I have far too many things planned for this universe and I'm not gonna stop it here.**_

 _ **Though while I work on my other stuff, I will be saving this story until I complete Chapter 32 (I MEAN IT THIS TIME).**_

 _ **Now if there's anything else to mention, I've noticed that MonsterJamVadim subscribed to me on Youtube, so I wanna say thank you, Vadim, for that and thank you everyone fan, friend, and follower to all my work. For the past two years you've all been great in adoring my ideas and more. Thank you so much and I hope it will continue on with this adoration and friendship. See ya!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Enjoy these next summaries**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _After Blu flew for the first time, he brought Jewel and himself back to Linda, Tulio, and Fernando, and after getting help, Blu and Jewel became more closer than ever before._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Jewel says she wants to start a family, and though Blu feels unsure about it, he decides to set up a wedding for himself and Jewel._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Since Blu is able to fly, Jewel thinks that it's time for them both to leave Rio and travel the world together. That was a hard decision to go with since Blu was still waiting for his parents but if doing this meant it would make his wife happy and that it could give both a chance to find both their real parents, then Blu had to take it._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _During their travels, Blu and Jewel finally become parents._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _That's all for now._**


	29. Continuing On Again Part 1

_**Here we go. It has been a little over eight months, right? But now this story is BACK and with a handful of new chapters coming to you on the same day.**_

* * *

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE: CONTINUING ON AGAIN (PT.1)

Every new day meant a new beginning, and it was definitely a new beginning for a certain pair of birds. They were together in the jungle of Rio, sleeping in their large cozy nest and in each other's wings. Both Blu and Jewel felt warmth and comfort surround them before one of them decided to wake up.

It was Jewel. Her beautiful eyes opened up to the sunrise and smiled before gently removing herself of Blu's embrace. It was nearly sunrise so she quietly stepped out of the nest, admiring the orange young sky, the green jungly world, and the memory of what happened yesterday as she turned back to Blu. She smiled seeing him and remembered that they just recently agreed to live together. They were still young but were birds and the age to move out of the nest and stay as lovebirds, and she was proud of it before thinking to herself…

"Wow. Oh ho. Yesterday was amazing. I secretly wanted to set up a party for Blu, he wanted to the same for me, and then in the end…everybody did the same for both of us. Kinda funny with a life like this works. But…it all still turned out great. Especially since this now means I get to live with the best bird in the world. Now the only question is how are we going to spend our first day together?"

She smiled and processed the decision maker that her head, until she thought about letting Blu decided. So she smiled deeper and slowly danced toward him. He was still sleeping, but felt like waking up when he felt Jewel get back onto him and snuggle her head to his chest, added by a beautiful whistling tone in his ear. "Huh? Jewel, is that you?" "Yep." "Oh okay. Hey, you're not gonna believe me but I had this big dream where everybody was throwing a birthday for us and in the end you gave me the biggest surprise by saying you wanted to move in with me." Blu said that in a weary tone (given the fact that he just woke up) and Jewel responded with a gleeful poke face. "Oh." "Yeah, oh. Hehe." Jewel hugged him deeply and he did it back. "You didn't find anything wrong with that, did you?" "Of course not. Any surprise like that is always a good one to me. Because it means that you and I are like roommates. One nest all to ourselves." "Yep. Which was why I wanted to wake you up and ask this: what do you want to do today?" "Hmm…good question. You think we would've thought this through already." Blu made Jewel chuckle again. "Well, do you maybe want to enjoy the morning view of the sky?" "Sure." They both laid down again but outside of their nest and did enjoy the sky. It was all dim and orange, and very beautiful to look it.

Especially when an idea just came to Blu. "Hey Jewel? Remember when I told the other day that I thought of the sky as a painting?"

"Oh yeah, I remember that."

"Well how about to past the time, what if we try imagining ourselves painting the sky?"

"Hmm. I say that sounds good. But don't think this gives you an excuse to go back to sleep."

"Oh the humor. Don't worry I'm not gonna be the bird of house that sleeps in all day. I'm always going to be awake so you can always have my attention."

"Good." Jewel smiled. "Now how about I start? Hmm…let's see. In the orange sky I can see only one cloud on top of us, but imagine if I could touch it and move it around to form something else." That's what she imagined and Blu watched. She had her wings raised up and touched the cloud, move it around, squishing and fluffing like it was a piece of plato. She continued trying to craft with it until…"There we go. Now imagine it as the shape of you. The handsome bird with his wings wide open and flying up in the sky." That was her imagine and Blu did his best picture and also thinking about how it looked while coming to life. "My turn." He said, and did the same thing Jewel did. He tried "messing" with the cloud the same way and made it as…"Done. Now imagine you. Young and beautiful in every way, flying with the art you made. Both birds are in the sky, flying in the air to enjoy not just the wind blowing in their face and feathers, but also enjoying the company they have. The two cloudy birds fly around like they are both dancing together and the most grateful one is male." Jewel looked worried at Blu when he said that. "He is the most grateful because he gets to fly with a beautiful creature. The fact that he gets to fly with her…it makes him feel like nothing else matters." Blu sughed.

Jewel knew very well what was he was implying so she decided to lighten it up.

"Oh really? Well…I'm pretty sure he's going to regret that soon."

"Excuse me? Why?"

"Because right now just look at it." They looked up again and Jewel described…"They are flying but the female decided to ruin the romance by challenging the make to a race, and she was the first to start speeding up. They both go at sonic speed."

"Hmm. Well I wouldn't say she ruined it because right now he's catching up to her. He's using his wings to get passed her and nearly succeeds, and the girl is having trouble trying to catch up because she keeps noticing him winking at her and showing off the strength with how he glides. She's getting too distracted to win the race while the finish is at the nearest lake."

"Oh yeah? Well guess what? The female soon reminds herself that she's stronger than that so she snaps out of it and flies faster and faster. She's try to fight for all female birds of the world, and as she keeps reaching quicker, she nearly wins."

"That sounds good. But then the male stops her by forcing a huge fog in front of her!"

"But quickly escapes it!"

"You would think so. But then they notice the lake once they get as close as they can get to it…AHH!"

Blu yelled and so did Jewel, because while they were narrating to each other and picturing too much about the sky, they never noticed that they were actually running and racing each other until they fell into a real lake. They were all wet and in a huge lake, deep in the jungle. So they placed their minds back to reality while looking around and then at each other…before laughing. "Ah hahahaha!" "Oh that was too good!" "I know!" "Haha!" They continued laughing their tongues and decided to have fun by swimming around in the lake and repeatedly splash the water at each other.

That spent an entire hour doing just that, and eventually sighed and relaxed by lying on their backs while floating above the water. Each of them were facing the sky but were laying at opposite directions.

"Ah." Jewel sighed in a peaceful tone. "This is nice."

"Yep. To think it took a little imagination for us to be distract to race and come here."

"Uh-huh. Hehehe. I've said this once and I'll say it again…it's kinda funny with how a life like this works."

"Funny? I say it's more amazing. And the type of fun adventures we go through just makes things more memorable for us too."

"When you put it like that, it's actually sound more amazing. And thanks for admitting that."

"You're welcome. And Jewel?"

"Yeah?"

"Just know that the adventures I went through, since the beginning of the samba club, wouldn't mean anything if you weren't in them."

"Aw."

She was indeed touched, so she swam herself to him and brought her head to his to snuggle with. While having their heads together, they just continued floating and enjoyed the feeling of everything around them. The cool wind blowing, the clean area of the jungle, the cool water of the lake, and beautiful morning sky that was starting to become blue. And the bluebirds loved all of it. Two kids that had each other and a beautiful world to live in, and it gave Blu the idea to try something…that could only be done up in the sky.

* * *

 _ **Short, yes. But will be continuing on, and that probably won't matter since this isn't the only chapter that comes today.**_


	30. Continuing On Again Part 2

CHAPTER THIRTY: CONTINUING ON AGAIN (PT.2)

"Hey Jewel? Oh Jewel?" Blu was still laying down in the lake and trying to get her girlfriend's attention but she was almost asleep from her position. "Huh? Huh? Blu, what's-? Whoa!" She fully woke up and slipped a little since she lost her balance in the water but Blu was able to lift her up. "Whoa, sorry Jewel. I didn't think you were sleeping." "Oh. T-That's okay. (yawning)…Just how long have I been out and what do you need?" "You've only been out for five minutes. At least that's what I think since that was how since we just last spoke. And what I need is actually something that I wanna do." "Hmm?" Jewel didn't understand that but Blu raised his left wing and pointed up to noon colored sky. When Jewel saw it, it took her a second to finally realize what he was implying.

"Oh. Oh no, no, no. No way." "Why not?" "Because even though I have flown that high before, I've never exactly carried anything before." "Oh, well then maybe it'll be easier than you think." "I don't think so. I've carried up in the airs many times but I'm just a little about what'll happen if-" "You're not going to drop me." He interrupted by gently grabbing hold of her wings. "Wha…? What makes you think so?" "Because I know you, Jewel. You are strong, fearless, smart…and pretty cocky." "Haha." "I trust you to carry up in the sky higher than ever before and you'll never drop because I know that you're stronger than any girl I know and would never let go of me. There won't be any pressure whatsoever."

Sharing the best words was ( _ **this version of**_ ) Blu's strongest suit and those weren't something Jewel could argue with. Especially since she and Blu have never really argued before. So she sighed and quickly thought it over before saying, "Okay. I'll carry you to the sky." "Thank you. And in case you're feeling too tired for it…" He gave her a quick kiss to the beak, which became a great motivation for her. "Okay, okay, I'll definitely do it now!" Blu wasn't expecting her response to sound super hyper. She continued, "But just to make sure I don't accidentally drop you during the trip…" She looked around until noticing a tree that had a set of perfectly good vines. Blu saw them too and knew what her plan was.

The two got all the vines and were able to use them as restraints for themselves. Nice long and helpful vines that were used to be tied around to Jewel's legs and both Blu's waist and shoulders while all being connected together. "There." Jewel said with pride. "Now I'll still carry you, but if there comes a moment where I might accidentally drop you, the vines on my legs will help hold you until I can lunge you up and get a better grip."

"So to speak." Blu laughed.

"(Sarcasm) Hahaha. Alright, are sure you still wanna do this?" Jewel tried holding his wing in a loving manner.

"Absolutely. Look, I promise you nothing will happen. You'll be safe, you won't drop me, and we're going to enjoy one heck of a big ride, okay?" He made a real good smile, Jewel only started at him dreamily, due to his confidence, before saying "Okay. Thanks for the vote of confidence. Really." So she hovered up and above Blu before getting a good grip on him and having both him and herself get higher and higher, and higher until they reached the sky!

They went up so high that it almost looked like the sun was a next door neighbor to them, and the two couldn't help but smile and wave to it. They chuckled from that action and looked down to see that the city below their talons was like a small toy set. The view of everything was just amazing to them.

"Wow." Blu said to Jewel. "Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah. I may've been up here more than a few times but…"

"But what?"

"…But with you, I feel like I'm actually savoring it for the first time."

"Really? I suppose…that's probably another reason why I wanna learn how to fly myself someday."

"Oh don't worry. Knowing how strong you are, I'm sure you'll get there. Hopefully sooner rather than later."

"I thought you said you liked being the predator to my prey."

"I did and still do. I just want us to be flying buddies too."

"Hmm. Well don't worry, because I know that we're at that right now."

"Oh yeah!"

Jewel joyfully continued flying, flapping her wings faster and holding her boyfriend tighter, going straight, careful, and fast for the beauty of everything they saw. A huge city filled with people who were oblivious enough to not notice the birds constantly having fun and a huge green and untouched where all the birds relaxing or taking care of their families.

The blue lovebirds wouldn't stop moving, and Blu didn't really mind, for he admired his girlfriend's adrenaline to go faster through the air. He thought to himself, "Man. I can't wait to join her in this someday. I don't think anything else will make me happier until I become a flying buddy with my girl." Blu got so excited like Jewel did, that he tried lifting his head up to kiss her chin, but couldn't reach. "Blu, haha, what are you doing?" "Trying to kiss you." "Oh really?" She decided to tease him by lowering herself down and quickly to the ground before letting go of Blu. "Whoa!" He yelled without panicking, because he only had the vines to help support him and while Jewel was still gliding, he was messing with him like he was a yoyo. But it didn't seem to bother Blu a lot, for he was able to glide as well as Jewel.

"Haha! Hey Jewel, you sure you're enjoying this?!"

"Oh yeah!"

She stopped using him like a yoyo and just let him glide too, and he enjoyed the ride much more. Both of them had the feeling of cool wind blowing onto their face and wings, and nothing else in the world to them except their care for each other.

"Blu?"

"Yeah?"

"You always know how to make one day the best day."

"Thank you. But like I said before, these times would mean nothing if you weren't in them."

"Aww…"

She was so touched by his usual compliments again that she lifted him up to her talons one more time and was able to tickle his neck with her beak, and it made him chuckle like mad. "Hahahaha! J-Jewel, stop it!" "Why? I like seeing you go nuts!" She joked and continued assaulting him with tickles on the neck, but by doing that she was too distracted to notice…

"Hey a tree!" Blu yelled while looking straight. Then Jewel did too before they both made a hard impact with a tree branch and fell while also getting tangled by the vines. Then, thankfully, they landed on the ground smoothly.

"Oh. Ow." Said Blu in pain. "Jewel? Jewel, are you okay?" He got up and so did Jewel when she sat up and said, "Yeah, yeah. I think so. Can you help me up please?" "Sure." He took her wing and lifted her up before rubbing the dirt off her head and neck. "Thanks sweetie." "You're welcome." "Now, I'll be honest I know I said I'm fine but I'm also feeling dizzy. Comfort me?" "Absolutely." They both sat down near the tree they came bumped into and just relaxed. Jewel laid her head on Blu's chest and wanted to sleep a little. Blu smiled to that and only rubbed her neck next.

"Thank you, Blu. Love ya."

"Love ya too. Now let's just rest for a while. After that we can find some food and head back home if you want."

"I'd like that."

They both sighed and relax, no longer wanting excitement but peace. So Blu was the only one who kept his eyes open, looking around their home jungle…before noticing something wrong…on both his leg and Jewel's.

The two blue birds were stuck together by a vine tied in to their legs.

* * *

 _ **Now where have we seen that before?**_


	31. Chained Together

CHAPTER THIRTY ONE: CHAINED TOGETHER

A couple hours later, Jewel was still sleeping and at peace. Blu, however, was in an opposite position. He was awake and the only one to notice that his left leg was completely tied to Jewel's right leg by a thick strong vine. With her sleeping, Blu had to carry her (bride style) through the jungle and was only annoyed with "tying the knot" so soon. He was trying to take care of her and going towards their home, near where their scarlet pair friends was currently dining together in their nest on the ground.

"Hmm." Mikka purred as she was snuggling her head to Leo's. "I can see you're comfortable, my dear." "Yep. Right now it's just you and me…and these sweet berries." They were eating treats called Cerulean Sky Berries ( _ **made up, btw**_ ) and just sat while admiring each other on their own date at home. "And nothing else to worry about. Which makes me how Blu and Jewel are doing." "Knowing them, Leo, I think they're having the time of their lives. Though, despite how adorable they make their relationship look, they'll top you and me, Loveo." Mikka kissed Leo, and they ate more berries. "Love you." "Love you too…Mikkove?" He tried giving her a nickname but Mikka only chuckled to that. "Nice try, sweetie, but in this relationship, I'm the only one who gets to come up with the memorable nicknames. Hehehe! That was a good one though." "Thanks." He only laughed back and encouraged the sweet hug she gave him next.

"Hmm…a perfect day to a perfect life."

"Yeah. Hey, once it's sunset, do you wanna walk around in the jungle?"

"Sure. Only if you're willing to carry m-"

"Wait. I wanna stop you there. I can't fly and carry you. I haven't flown since your wing got ripped."

"I-I know, but look, just because I'm grounded forever that doesn't mean you have to be."

"Actually I'm afraid does. I care about you way too much, and the night when we separated and you got your wing ripped…it was the worst day of my life. From there, I wanted to make I wanted to make sure that I would never doing anything that would make me feel like I was bragging to you about the fact that I can still fly."

"I know that, and I really appreciate you trying to look out for me like that but what I don't want is for me to an anchor in your life."

Leo froze for a moment feeling stunned. "An anchor?" "Yes." He sighed and only smiled at her before making him and herself lay down beside each other. "Mikka…you will never be an anchor to me. You are the most smart, loving, and beautiful bird I've ever known. When we left our family nests together, do you remember why?" "Yes? So we could live somewhere new and stay together forever." "Exactly. So whether we can both fly or not, I only care about staying with you and only you. So I rather stay with you on the ground forever and do that than be alone in the air." "Aww. You really love me like that?" "Absolutely. Plus, with walks, they feel more slow and romantic. My kind of style with a girl like you." "Hehehe."

Mikka was feeling totally wooed by her best bird and proud with how much effort he always put into remembering how to properly care for her. So she kissed him again and tickled him with her talons by his talons. They both laughed with joy and felt unbothered. Until a sudden cough was heard. "Hey guys? Mikka? Leo?" That came from Blu, and when the pair heard him, they exited their nest by opening their grass curtain ( _ **which was installed to their home a long time ago**_ ) before seeing their adoptive son carrying his sleepy girlfriend. "Oh. Hi, Blu. How are you doing?" Mikka asked and wanted to hug her son but noticed that his wings were still full as he replied "Hi guys, right now we're doing fine, but in a bit of a situation." "I'll say, sport. You look like you and Jewel tied the knot." Leo joked. "Look." He pointed to their legs to make Mikka notice. "Oh, what happened?"

Blu explained, "Me and Jewel were trying to spend our first day together after she moved in with me, we raced, splashed around in the lake, and I decided to do some gliding by having her carry me with her talons and strong vines. And well…you can see what happened."

"Oh my. You didn't go through super dangerous, did you?" Mikka had her motherly instincts on.

"No, no. We glided and bumped into a tree branch. Nothing injured of course. Jewel did get tired after that but I'm sure she's okay. Right now, what we do need help with is not just protection but getting this thing off our legs."

"Protection? Protection from what?" Leo asked.

"Honestly nothing right now but when two birds are together like this then it's possible that we could become easy targets for predators."

"Okay then. Put Jewel down gently and I'll cut that knot off you in no time."

Blu obeyed his dad and put down before Mikka rested her head. Jewel was shifting a little, trying to get comfortable and Blu only sat down, waiting for Leo to do her job. He approached them and kneeled down to examine the vine. It was long, light green, and looked thin but as Leo took a huge bite in the middle…it didn't snap. "What the?" He questioned. So he tried biting it again. But still no luck, so he kept snapping it, yanking it, and clawing it. There wasn't even a single scratch. "Okay, that is one strong plant. I…CAN'T…GET…IT OUT!" He tried one last time trying to at least pull it broken but instead he lost his grip, tripped, and had his head land hard on the ground. "Dad!"

"Ow…" Leo became weary and just like that, Mikka came to his need. "Oh, Loveo, are you okay?" "I d-dunno. That was pretty hard. I need to rest for a few hours…" "Blu, what kind of vine is that?" "I don't know. Hang on." Blu tried using his talons to rip it and nothing worked even when Mikka assisted him. "Man, this thing is tough!" It was trying to rip a piece of string made out of steel wool. So Mikka gave up. "Okay, okay. It's obviously that will power's not gonna enough. So I'm thinking once Leo wakes up, he…" She stopped for a second and looked at her unconscious soulmate. She was thinking that he could fly Blu and Jewel to where they needed to go but "…we are gonna have to walk to the city and find someone who's willing to help you vine." "Walk? Couldn't Leo and Jewel just fly me to the city?" "Well yes, but in case I haven't this before; Leo restrained himself from flying ever since my wing got torn." "Oh right. Well okay then. I just hope it doesn't take too long." "Maybe it won't. So until our two lovers wake up, what do you wanna do now?" "Well I am pretty hungry." "Okay." Mikka smiled at him and enjoyed the moment by sharing berries with him. To both of them it felt like a mother and son picnic, and only waited to see what would happen next after Leo and Jewel would wake up.


	32. On The Way Part 1

_**After this comes more from the others. :)**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY TWO: ON THE WAY (PT.1)

After the other two woke up, Blu and Mikka were able to explain what happened and what their next plan was. To head to the animal hospital to get help from Tulio.

"Is that really all?" Jewel asked Blu as they and the red pair were both walking to their destination. "Yep." Blu replied. "Thankfully on talons it isn't going to be too far." "I agree. So if anything this whole thing will just be nice and easy." Said Mikka. "And it would be nice to finally meet Tulio for once." Leo said. He and his soulmate were walking behind Blu and Jewel and could mostly focus on how graceful the sky looked. Which made Leo ask,

"So guys, I don't think you ever told us much about Tulio."

Jewel, "We haven't?"

Blu, "Then I think I can do that. Tulio was the human boy who helped me and Jewel when we were lost in the jungle. It was quite a stormy night when it happened."

"Oh yeah. Blu and I were hanging out together, racing like best friends until this storm came in. We were lost and it seemed like one heck of a disaster. Then that was when…" Jewel gulped, "the worst part I have ever seen happened. A giant tree was falling towards me until Blu pushed me out of the way, saving my life and letting his wing get crushed after that act of selflessness."

Mikka showed a face of total worry. "Oh my gosh. Blu, I remember on the night we met you, you said that you were away from your nest because your wing got broken and you needed help. Is it that really how it happened?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be honest, there are times when I can still feel it a little. My wing being flatter than normal but at least Jewel was there to comfort me. Then came a human girl named Linda. She came right after us and helped get my wing off of the tree, and then she brought the both of us to the animal hospital where we met Tulio and his father."

Jewel, "From there, a lot pretty much happened. Linda, Tulio, and his dad Dr. Monteiro helped aided us, and even knew what endangered species we are, it was even where we met Rafael first, and on our first night there…it was the time when Blu and I officially became a couple."

Leo was impressed by that story, and so was Mikka but her motherly instincts kept tingling inside of her repeatedly. "I'm sorry did you say you two are an endangered species?"

"Yeah. Because…as far as we know, me, Blu, and hopefully both our families (wherever they are)…are the last blue macaws left on earth."

"Oh my."

Blu, "But right now it's nothing to worry about. I have you and Leo as my new parents and Jewel has Carlos and Sophia. So right now we are safe and each have a great family."

Jewel chuckled, "And will probably become a little closer if we don't get this vine off sooner."

"Do you have problem with this?"

"No. I just don't wanna feel like David comes up and wait to see which one of us ends up going head first to Goliath."

"Oh!" The chicks laughed to that joke. The scarlet pair only rolled their eyes, not getting it. Just walking.

The ground was smooth dirt, the trees were blooming and brought out nice shade, and the sky still didn't change its beautiful painting. The scenery still looked amazing to the four. So each pair held their wings together, enjoying the moment. Which made Jewel request, "Hey Blu? While we're on our way, do you think you can whistle something for us?" "Uh-huh. Hmm…" Blu thought it over until one tune did come in mind. So he opened his mouth and began whistling…"Send Me On My Way" by Rusted Roots. He began to think she was referring to something more romantic but judging by her smile, she seemed satisfied "on the way" to Tulio's hospital.

Things still looked good for the gang and it got better when Jewel was the first to spot the building. "There it is guys."

Leo, "Whoa. Nice looking diggs."

The look of it was pretty huge and clean. Definitely seemed like a comforting spot for all birds. And Blu, out of the two, was looking more forward into showing his friends the place and introducing Tulio than Jewel was. "Alright guys, get ready to enter another place that I could ho-" Before he finished, a speeding jeep came by and hit a mud puddle. Causing a massive wave of mud to fly from the top of the air to where the four were standing. They were completely covered with mud and frozen with disgust. "What just happened?" Leo coughed. Blu responded, "I don't know, that vehicle came in so fast, I didn't see it come-" Then to their surprise again, a large hook attacked a black long tether appeared and got caught on the middle of Blu and Jewel's vine. "What the?" Then it yanked them out of the sidewalk. "BLU!" Mikka yelled. Blu and Jewel were stuck on that hook that from the jeep, which appeared to be carrying a hoard of tools. The two young kids were flying away in the worst away, so Mikka and Leo tried running towards them as fast as they could. Both of them feared the worst. Blu wasn't feeling any different for he and Jewel were being pulled against their will and were hitting the ground repeatedly because of whoever was carelessly driving the jeep.

"Blu! I don't! Feel! Right!" Jewel yelled, beginning to feel nauseous and in pain.

"Mutual!"

Blu couldn't do anything, but Jewel didn't want to give up so she quickly used her wings and hovered very fast, trying to catch up with the vehicle and keep herself from hitting the ground. It worked, and she was able to grab Blu with her talons just as tight as she could.

"Ahh…ah, thanks Jewel."

"No problem. Now, don't distract me, it's hard for me to focus under these circumstances."

"Right."

Jewel continued flying fast until she was able to reach the end of the jeep and gently toss Blu and herself on top of a tool box. "Phew…we're fine. We're fine." "Yeah. Wait, where's Mikka and Leo?" "GUYS!" That came from Mikka. Blu and Jewel sat up and saw their friends from the distance. "Oh no. Guys, we're okay! Don't worry!" Each pair was far apart from each other but Mikka and Leo could see that their young friends were okay. "Oh dear. Oi, why didn't I see that coming?" Mikka felt like crying until Leo hugged her. "Hey, hey, it's okay. Look we both saw them just now. They're okay. And by the looks of it, I think they're heading to the city." "I think that's what worries me. I don't know where in the city they might end up and you saw how they were getting hurt. I just feel so helpless right now. Our son could be in danger." "No, no. Look at me. Mikka, look at me. You and I have known Blu for a long time. He and Jewel are both tough little guys. And if there's anything that you or I know very well about them…it's that they can survive anything together. Do you understand?" "Yes…(sob)…thank you." "It'll be okay." They hugged each other, and as much as they wanted to wash the mud off of themselves, they knew they had to go and help their friends. Which meant that it was gonna be a long way to the city from where they were at.

"I hope they heard us." Blu said as he and Jewel were still in the back of the jeep. "Me too. But I think they know we're okay. We're gonna be okay." "I know. Though it looks like we're not gonna be going back to the hospital." "Maybe we can head to Luiz's garage. There's plenty of stuff here that could help." "Hopefully. But for now, I wanna relax. My back hurts from all that Looney Tunes nonsense. Ouch." Blu tried rubbing his own back, and Jewel tried helping by massaging him. He did the same for her, and both of them weren't feeling anymore street burns. All they could do was hope that their position would get better before it could get worse.

* * *

 _ **Do you guys think so?**_


	33. On The Way Part 2

_**New chapter for the new kind of story once again! Alright this story is almost becoming as long as Rio Restart. Who knows how many chapters I'll put into this. And now to begin this one, let me explain something good.**_

 _ **One of the big details we know about Rio is that even though the whole story is fictional, the creators made the characters look like they were living in the real world. Meaning like they didn't add anything to make it look more cartoony (expect for those "first flight" scenes Blu and Jewel went through in the first film and other stuff) like bring in magic or aliens. But for this story…since it is an AU I don't think I'll have a problem with adding a few more differences.**_

 _ **• Unlike Rio Restart, this whole story won't introduce any OCs that aren't mine (expect for maybe the chosen names of another important pair of spix macaws).**_

 _ **• This could introduce a group of kids who are very special. Five who are very friendly and give folks a good hint on who they are and one who has the mark of a very familiar OC.**_

 _ **• In my life I've always thought about making movies of my own, and thanks to the film coming, Glass, I thought about bringing some of them together and calling it "Dust in the Universe." And maybe this story can be a part of it or TGS.**_

 _ **Let's see what you guys think.**_

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY THREE: ON THE WAY (PT.2)

Ten minutes later, the bluebirds (who were still covered in dry mud) were sitting on a safe spot in the back of the speeding jeep. The way they got on was a pain since they suffered through an experience of becoming sandpaper on the streets. But at least they were currently safe and massaged each other's back to ease the burn. They didn't feel all that happy but relaxed. Relaxed enough to talked to one another patiently.

"Hey Blu?" Jewel started.

"Yep?"

"How are you feeling right now?"

"Okay I guess. My back still burns but I'll live through it. But I'm more worried about your well-being. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, and thanks for caring like always."

"You got it. And uh…as of right now, I think the best thing we can is wait for this jeep to stop and get off from there. If we're lucky this lunatic driver will park somewhere near the garage."

"Wingtips crossed, and once we get this mud and vine off I think we should maybe we should think where to find Mikka and Leo. To tell that we're alright."

"Sounds good to me. And…on the way still, we can at least enjoy the moment more."

"Uh huh. Hmm…the wind feels cool and fresh, I can see the city, and the sky became a little dark and bright. Everything appears to be beautiful."

"You know what? You're right. I mean, at a moment like this I don't think there's anything for us to worry about."

"Glad to see you think that way like always too."

"So are you okay with cuddling?"

"I think so."

Both Blu and Jewel were feeling a little too self-confident but laid down and nuzzled their heads to enjoy the moment, and figured that they did have the right to relax and no longer be scared. It was a moment of peace. But that moment became a moment of twelve second snuggling as the jeep hit a huge speed bump, creating an impact large enough to make both birds and a couple of tool kits fly off into the air. The birds felt like they were in a slow motion scene, not having their lives flash before their eyes but did fear the worst until they quickly hit the ground and rolled down a completely steep hill. Their backs were feeling much worse, more dirt and mud got onto to them, and were rolling around (like Sonic the Hedgehog) so much that they couldn't see anything but the world spinning.

"Blu!" "Jewel!" They both yelled. "No!" Blu couldn't stop himself, but tried resisting the motion when they got closer to the city's borders until he got a good grip on a branch in the ground. But once he grabbed it, it made his shoulder twist a little before he let go…and made his head land hard on a boulder. That impact was good enough to KO him.

Author's Note: _**To keep the story K, just know that no blood came out when he hit the rock.**_

The vine looked like it was somehow expanding when Jewel kept rolling down and then stopped when she hit a flat surface on the ground. "Ugh…" She felt totally disgusted to have more mud and dirt all over, and felt more burns on her back then before. "Ugh…(cough)…Blu? Where are you?" Jewel looked around and saw Blu and that they were still connected to the vine (which oddly stretched out like an astronaut's tether). She wanted to go and comfort him but before she stood up and reached a single inch, she turned and saw all the tool kits heading straight at her as well as weird bottles pouring out some liquid. Jewel covered herself but it wasn't enough to protect her. All the bottles and liquid dashed on her. The tool kit missed but the liquid got onto her eyes and mouth severally, and with how the bottles hit her, she felt like she was being pelted.

Thankfully for her, it ended quickly but she had no choice but to swallow the stuff inside her. It tasted gross and didn't see anything since more of it was in her eyes. The whole thing felt terrible. "Ugh…(cough)…Blu? Where are you? Please help me…m…m…!" Somehow she couldn't speak anymore, and while she already knew Blu was unconscious she was freaking out a little. No sight or voice, just hearing and touch, and she felt like that wasn't helpful enough for she didn't memorize where she was at and she never experienced something like blindness before. All she could do was walk forward and hope she'd make it to Blu. But when she was half way there, she heard another voice appear. "Now what on earth is going on here?" It sounded like a teenage girl. Jewel couldn't tell if she was a bird or human, so she pounced a little and tried to speak but not even a proper squawk came out, yet it was enough for the other girl to notice her and say, "Oh my! You poor thing. Let me help you." She kneeled and gently touched Jewel by the wing. Jewel jumped out of fear but with the state she was in she had no choice but to trust her. So the girl got closer and picked up Jewel, which made her believe that she was a human. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you. You're going to be oka-wait." She noticed the vine on her ankle and when she walked to the end of it, she saw the unconscious male spix macaw. "Oh dear." She gently picked up Blu too and was able to slowly comfort the two enough to make them feel safe. "You two are going to be fine, I promise." She carried them off and brought them to the city, where she could get some help taking care of Blu and Jewel, and they hoped that things will be okay.

Three hours later, Mikka and Leo took the long way to Luiz's garage. Rio was in full night mode by the time they reached the place.

"Alright. Thank goodness we're here." Leo said.

"Thank goodness indeed. If we're lucky the kids are there right now."

"I hope so. Because…I'll be honest…I know we've only had Blu as our son for two days but seeing him and Jewel in-in danger like that…"

"It didn't feel right, did it?"

"Nope. It's like…I was failing as a father."

"Well guess what? I was feeling terrible too. I felt like I was failing as a mother. Until you comforted me, reminded me that our best friends are tough and that we need to stay tough for them, and have faith they'll be alright."

"Hmm. And now here you are, trying to make me feel better about it?"

"You know it, haha."

"Thanks. And you know something else? Sometimes I can't tell if you're in love with me because you want me to comfort you or because you like being the brave one instead of me."

"Well as long as you're in love with me period, we're both good here, okay? Haha!"

"Good, haha."

Another scene of laughter and it made them feel proud of themselves again before entering the garage. Inside, Rafael, Eva, Nico, Pedro, and Luiz were sitting together watching TV. It wasn't anything special except for it being a usual passtime for them. The oldest birds, Mikka and Leo, figured it was no problem to stop them for a bit. So Mikka called out, "Hey guys? Can you help us?" The gang turned back as they heard her and looked like they got a puzzled expression on themselves.

"Uh sure? Do you strangers need something?" Nico asked after hovering to them.

"Strangers?" Leo questioned before looking at himself. "Oh. Nico, if you take a good look at us you'll know very well who we are."

"Huh?"

Luiz spoke up, "I'm pretty sure he's trying to say that they're Mikka and Leo."

"What, how can you tell?" Pedro whispered.

"Because." He came to the scarlet pair and sniffed them. "They smell just like them, minus the dirt and everything. And for a dog, a nose is never wrong."

"Okay? Hang on." Nico looked at them again and realized he was right. "Oh! Mikka. Leo. Sorry, you two lovebirds just look very different right now, hehe."

"It's okay, Nico." Mikka told him. "In fact, we will take care of this later, I just wanna ask right now, are Blu and Jewel here and are they okay?"

Rafael, "Blu and Jewel?"

Eva, "No, we haven't seen either of them since yesterday. I thought they were gonna spend the day alone together."

Mikka, "What?"

"Did something happen to them?"

Leo, "Actually yes."

The two spent their time explaining to the gang what happened, and during that time, Blu began to wake up from where he and Jewel were currently at. His eyes opened slowly and saw nothing but a great blur and heard voices echoing.

"Look he's waking up."

"Shh! Let's backup and try not to startle him."

"Okay. You think he and the female will be alright?"

"Oh, I hope so. Things would've been worse for them if we didn't help sooner."

Once his vision came back, Blu saw that he was in a hotel room surrounded by a boy and five girls staring at him, and he felt like he had a bandage on his head as he got up and tried not to freak out since they were humans. "Whoa. Hey there, it's alright now, little one." Said one of the girls who was blonde and wearing a cowgirl hat.

"Everything's okay, sweetie. We're not going to hurt you." Said one of the other girls. She looked a little younger than the others. "Look." She pointed to another end of the table, where Jewel was standing, looking like she was trying to stay calm so Blu walked over to her. "Jewel! Aww, thank goodness you're alright." He hugged her which made her shiver in fear until she turned face to face with him and failed at trying to speak. "Whoa. Jewel, what happened?" He asked. He feared the worst for her because her eyes looked grey and puffy like a dirty windshields, and when she tried speaking nothing came out.

Jewel looked blind and totally terrified, and nobody felt more sorry for her than Blu did. "Oh my gosh, Jewel. I'm so sorry, this happened because I wasn't able to get you. Huh…" But Jewel was able to cheer him up when she tried to nuzzle her beak to his head. It did cheer him up and it made the girls in the room go awe, and the boy just had an impressed look. After he gently got her to stop, he looked at his new apparent friends again and used his right talon to gesture something to them.

"Hmm? Are…are you saying you want us to give you something to write with?" Said the main girl, who brought them in in the first place. Blu nodded to her, so one of the other girls, a redhead got to her backpack and pulled out a pen and small notepad before handing it to him. "Thank you." Blu squawked to them and went to writing.

 _Hello. I wish to say thank you for helping us and to tell you that my name is Blu and my girlfriend is named Jewel. Can you please tell us where we are and who you guys are?_

"Whoa, he can write?" Said the brown haired boy.

"Amazing."

"Indeed. Um…(cough)…well, my name is Andrea. I'm the one who brought you here and had the help of my friends take care of your injures. The girl in the cowboy hat is named Ashleigh, the redhead Rebecca, and Tara, Cathy, and the only boy in our group is Garrett."

Blu understood her and wrote another thing.

 _Nice to meet you all, but can you please explain what's wrong with Jewel and how long do you need us to stay here?_

"Oh, we were able to help you guys pretty well but to be safe you both might have to stay here for about a day or two. As for Jewel…"

"We found something that might explain that." Tara said as she showed Blu a nearly broken bottle. "It says 'Sentido' which I think is Portuguese for senses, and the english descriptions say that it's a prototype medicine used for animal testing. Somehow Jewel got it so much on her eyes and it went to her throat too, so it looks like it caused a severe reaction. She'll live, thankfully, but it doesn't look like she'll be in good shape for a while."

Cathy, "But given the fact that you guys are safe here, I think that's all that matters." She tried petting Blu's back and he allowed it. He also put a wing on Jewel's shoulder. "Man…you can still hear me perfectly, right Jewel?" She nodded to him, and he only smiled before nuzzling back at her. "Good. Just know that while we're going through this, I'll protect you even more now." She tried saying something. Still nothing came but he could tell it was a thank you.

The girls thought the affection the two chicks were showing was simply adorable. And it made Garrett whisper to Andrea, "Do you think they'll be okay?" "I hope so. Just know that I'll be taking care of them while they're in my quarters." "Alright. Just let us know if you need any more help afterwards." "Thanks." So Andrea walked to the chicks and gently carried them to her hotel room, leaving the others alone to go walk to the downstairs cafeteria for dinner.

On the way there, Rebecca scooted closer to Garrett before taking his hand and saying, "You feeling alright, Six?" "Yeah. Right now I'm just impressed by those birds. Blu seems to be very smart…and caring with Jewel." "Yeah. It is pretty cool. Kind of like you." She giggled and blushed before resting her head on Garrett's shoulder as they still walked.

Both separate groups hoped for the best because of what position they were currently in.

* * *

 _ **The original plan was to have her be caught by a medicine that worked like a love potion. But if concept of that looked like a drug then I think this alternative was much better. Also…Andrea, Rebecca, Tara, Cathy, and Ashleigh. Do those names sound familiar to anyone? And about Garrett, this isn't the same one that we already know. Instead, think of someone who looks like Garrett but has something on the back of his neck that looks like a small brand that says G6. That detail belongs to a story for another time.**_

 _ **Now, from this, let me know what you guys think before I see you all next time :)**_


	34. On The Way Part 3

_**Not much to say about this except...the story continues! "EXCELSIOR!" Enjoy and know that the resolution is almost done. For the rest of the month (if I can work on it) comes...**_

 ** _• This._**

 ** _• The Stories of Harry and Annabelle_**

 ** _• Fanfiction Island_**

 ** _And one-shot (one chapter only) long story that was thought of by Strikethedragon. And hopefully there'll be more after that before the year's done. Let's go._**

* * *

CHAPTER THIRTY FOUR: ON THE WAY: PART 3

All the way in one of the local hotels of Rio, in room 616, Blu and Jewel were still together in each other's wings feeling at ease. Blu was snoozing, feeling gentle and at complete peace. Then he heard a small voice calling him. "Blu? Blu? Are you there? I think I can feel your wing around but…" When he opened his eyes, he saw that it was Jewel. Hearing her voice made Blu become wide awake in a surprised feeling.

"Jewel?" He said to her. "I'm here. Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, I…I still can't see anything."

"But it sounds like you got your voice back. And it's as beautiful as ever."

"Thank you. But…I'm still scared. I mean, Blu, I was able to hear everything yesterday from you and our new friends but I feel very helpless. Ever since I saw you get knocked out and all this junk got into my eyes and throat. I-I-I don't know what to do."

"Aw Jewel. I understand that feeling. I felt exactly like that before we met, when I lost my parents, remember? I was alone and didn't know what to do until I decided to learn on my own. But thankfully you're not alone. Right now I'm here with you and like I said last night, I will protect you. Plus, it's a new day so we can at least make the best of things, okay?"

"Okay. Thanks." Jewel sighed and hugged her boyfriend dearfully to which he allowed. Neither of them went back to sleep but mostly kept their eyes shut as they tighten their embracement.

Blu, at some moments, looked around more with his eyes. He and Jewel were inside one small end of a normal looking hotel room, they had most of the mud on their feathers finally cleaned off ( _ **due to the care of Andrea and her friends from the night before**_ ), and they had a couple bandaids on their backs and talons. The only thing that looked wrong was that it was a little too dark, nobody but them was inside, poor Jewel's eyes were still puff, and they had the very long vine still stuck to their legs.

"Aw man." Blu whispered. Then heard a door open, and saw a teenage girl in a bathrobe come out. It was Andrea, who appeared to be in a relaxing state before noticing the birds and turned on the lights.

"Oh, good morning Blu and Jewel, how are you today?" She came up and petted both of their necks.

Blu squawked, "We're fine."

"Good. Now I thought you guys should know that since today is a new day, you'll get to spend it with me here. I'll be able clean and take care of you two while my friends are out enjoying their day before they find the best vet to check you out. Is that okay?"

Since Jewel still heard her, she was first to nod before Blu.

"Great. How about we start with getting the bandages off of you?"

She gently picked them up and led them to the bathroom, where she got to place 'em in the tub and gently remove the bandages, which didn't hurt, before turning on the warm water to clean them up more.

She said to them, "Oh, when I found you poor things you looked like you've been through a lot. I just can't believe anyone would so insensitive enough to tie a vine around you and throw garbage at you." She treated them nice and smoothly, making both birds feel like they were in the hotel spa, and Jewel came to Blu still for more comfort. Andrea enjoyed seeing that. "Aw, though at least you two seem to take care of each other well. My whole life I've always admired seeing animals show love and care for each other, and you two might just be the most adorable lovebirds I've ever seen." Both birds blushed, still not used to having others compliment about their relationship.

Amazingly, Andrea could see their blushed cheeks and just chuckled as she continued cleaning them. Every bit of the mud left was being washed off of them, and Blu and Jewel felt great about that. Then Andrea turned off the water before drying them off with the bathroom towels.

"You two feel better?" Andrea asked and they nodded.

"Thank you, Andrea." Blu said, though it still sounded like squawks to Andrea, who just smiled as she finished cleaning them and brought them to her bed. Then she went to the closet to change before telling them, "Now you two stay here. I'm gonna head to the pet store to get food, okay? You'll be safe here. And maybe I can also get something to help cut that vine off." Then she left the room, locking the door.

"Did she say pet store?" Jewel asked. "She and the others aren't really gonna-"

"No, no, no." Blu responded. "I'm pretty sure she's just trying to help us. When we met Linda and Tulio and they helped me get back to my health, they let us go without any hesitation. So if these guys are actually helping us, then they'll-"

"Do the same thing? Okay, okay. I understand, you're right. I just hope Andrea doesn't see us as pets for long. I mean I like her so far…but still…"

"I know. I know. But right now, at least we can enjoy our time alone right now. There's a TV in here and the bed feels very comfy. Do you wanna lie down with me and listen to whatever's on?"

"Yes, please."

So with how fortunate Blu felt to find the TV remote on the bed, he was able to turn on the machine and put on the right channel for him and Jewel to lay down and listen to. As that was going on, Andrea made it to the lobby and saw all her socializing friends together on the couch, but unlike the previous night, ALL eight of her friends were together in the same room.

"Morning, everyone." She said to them.

"Oh good morning, Andrea darling." Said one of her friends, who had purple stylish hair and her name was Tabitha.

"Hey, we heard about the birds that you found yesterday. How are they doing?" Said another one of her friends, who had street style hair and was named Bell.

Andrea replied to her, "Oh they're doing fine. I was able to clean them up and now they're safe in my room while I go get some food for them. Though…while I do know that they'll be fine, could one of you just check on them every minute or so until I get back?"

Garrett stood up, "I'll do it. I wanna take a look at the little guys and talk to 'em. So it won't be a problem."

"Thank you, Garrett." Then she gave him the key to her room.

Then Tara stoop up. "Ooh. Do you mind if I can come along, Andrea? Me and Cathy want to get some more food for dinner tonight while we're all still here."

"Sure, Tara. I don't mind."

"Thanks."

And when the two left the hotel, the others talked over more.

One of the other girls, named Nicole, asked "So is there anything else we can do today?"

Her sister, Ginger, replied "Well…there are those hang-gliders they let tourists ride on. I definitely wanna try that out."

"Ooh-hoo! Me too! Plus there also some restaurants I wanna try out too. And people say that the beaches here are amazing. I guess the main point to this here is that we were all here in Rio together, and since we get to be here as long as we want, we can also do whatever we want." Said the pink haired girl Lizzie, who was considered the most hyper of the group. And her excitement just made her friends smile.

Garrett shook his head with a good grin. "Okay, well while you guys go enjoy the sights, I'm gonna go check on Blu and Jewel now. But uh…Hey Rebecca, are you okay with the two of us doing lunch later? Maybe at a nice restaurant near the hotel?"

"Oh yeah. See ya at 12?"

"Definitely." He waved to her and she gave him an air kiss, to which he pretended to catch before leaving to room 616.

All Rebecca did next was make a loving sigh, seeing her boyfriend go. The other girls just smirked.

Lizzie said to her, "So I take it you and Six have been enjoying each other more?"

"Yeah…(clearing throat) Uh yeah." Rebecca chuckled. "Everything's actually going great."

Tabitha whispered "Adorable."

Rebecca just rolled her eyes before continuing the conversation with her friends, and still thinking about Garrett as he walked through the hallways before reaching the room. "Knock, knock." He said, and opened the door. "Hey guys. Hope you don't mind but Andrea asked me to check on you for a little…bit…" He was surprised to see the birds not noticing him, but instead they were just laying down on the bed and nuzzling their heads together while the TV was still playing.

"What in the name of earth? Wow…(whispering) You can write and control a TV remote? What else can you do, Blu?" Garrett wondered more and more, so he approached the bed slowly. "Hi guys."

Then Blu finally noticed him. "Oh hey, uh…Garrett." He smiled. Garrett still only heard squawks.

Jewel, "One of the other teenagers are in here?"

"Yeah. I guess Andrea asked him to watch us for a bit just to be safe."

Garrett, "Now I don't mean to bother you guys but Andrea wanted to make you two were safe. Though I can tell you're already enjoying yourselves, huh?"

Blu and Jewel nodded, still in each other's wing.

"Hmm…interesting. Seeing you two like this kind of reminds me of the relationship me and Rebecca have. Well almost. It's pretty cute though." He continued commenting, then said to Jewel, "Hey Jewel. Are you feeling okay most of all?"

Jewel gently squawked to him, which almost sounded like a yes.

Garrett just smiled again and watched the TV with them before taking a moment to look at "their" vine. He thought to himself, "What kind of people would wanna use a vine to tie birds like this? It's really heartless. Plus wouldn't it be easy to bring your chain? And by the looks of it, this whole thing looked liked it expanded. I wonder if I take a closer look at it, I can just-" Then as he touched the middle of the vine, his face suddenly froze. Like he was in a trance, and when Blu saw, he slowly stood up and was weirded out by his friend's behavior.

"Garrett?" He said. "Garrett, hey, are you alright?" Then suddenly he snapped out of it, and jumped back when he saw Blu was close to his face.

"Whoa. Blu, sorry. Did I…did I black out or something?"

Blu didn't know how to respond.

"Huh." Neither did Garrett, and even though Jewel couldn't see, she could sense the environment becoming awkward until the three heard knocking by the door. Garrett walked to it and opened it to see Andrea, Tara, the other girls, and a younger boy who he didn't recognize. He wore glasses, a small doctor's coat…and had two scarlet macaws on his shoulders.

"Uh hi guys, what's going on?"

Tara, "Six, we met someone who knows about our two blue friends here."

From that note, Garrett was able to let everyone in, including the boy.

When Blu saw them, he immediately got all excited because the boy was Tulio and the scarlets were Mikka and Leo. "Jewel, Mikka and Leo are here." He said to her.

"Really?" Then she got equally excited, enough to stand up and hoped that she was facing them. Blu did the same before Tulio set the two parents down. "Guys?"

Leo, "Kids!"

Mikka, "Oh thank goodness you're alright!"

The two hugged the kids and felt great to be together again.

Tulio, "Wow. Well glad to see you guys are finally happy."

Garrett, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Oh hi. My name is Tulio."

Andrea, "He's the son of the manager to the bird hospital in Rio and he actually knows about our feathery friends here."

Garrett, "Really? So are they like you're pets?"

Tulio, "Oh no, no. They're not my pets. They are natural wild birds but I've known them for less than half a year since one of them use to be a patient at my hospital. How are you two doing?" He approached them and Blu and Jewel became happy to see them too before he noticed something about Jewel's eyes. "Um, what's wrong with Jewel? Also can you explain why they're tied up by the legs?"

Tara, "We don't know."

Andrea, "I just found them before I showed them to everyone. That was yesterday, by the way."

"And I discovered the bottle that caused Jewel's condition." Tara gave Tulio the bottle. "We don't know who did this to them. Or why. But at least Andrea was able to find them and we helped her clean them up."

Tulio, "Well then. I just wanna say thank you all very much for that, and while I can guess that you guys have become attached to Blu and Jewel, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to bring them back with me to the hospital before they can return to the jungle."

Andrea, "I think that sounds fine. I was thinking that should be brought to the doctor anyway. But, do you if me and some of my friends come along with you? Maybe as like a last goodbye or anything?"

"With us? Hmm, maybe. I think my dad might have enough room in his car."

"Great, thank you."

So when the gang were getting ready, it was Andrea, Bell, Nicole, and Lizzie that were able to come along with Tulio and his dad. They came up into the car after safely putting the birds in a nice cozy cage.

Ashleigh, "You guys have a good one, ya hear?"

Bell, "We will."

Nicole, "We've been wanting to look at the birds ourselves. I think it'll be great. You have a good time too, guys."

Everybody waved to each other goodbye since they figured they'd be gone for a while, and only Garrett and the rest of the girls were left. So when they walked back into the hotel, thinking everything was gonna be normal for the rest of their vacation, Rebecca was stopped by her boyfriend.

"Hey Rebecca, can we talk please? In private?"

"Oh yeah, Six. Is this about lunch?"

"No, haha. At least not yet. It's uh…it's about the birds. When I went to see them, they were fine. They were in each other's wings and felt safe. But I was able to take a look at their vine. And when I touched it…I saw something very intriguing."

"Saw something? Wait, do you mean you had another vi-?"

"Yep."

"What did you see?"

"Well…"

As the two talked, they walked back into the hotel, as Blu, Jewel, Mikka, Leo, and all of their new friends were together in the van on the way to the bird hospital.

Mikka had her good wing around Blu and she didn't feel like letting him go. She said to him, "So you guys really are okay?"

Blu smiled, "Absolutely."

Jewel, "Yeah. I mean…with how my eyesight is, I was and still am pretty scared but at least I have you three now."

"You got it. Come here." Blu got her to hug him tight.

Leo, "How well can you see, sweetie?"

Jewel, "Not at all exactly. Everything I see just looks very gray and blurry. But now there's a question I wanna ask you two. How were you able to get Tulio to come to us?"

Mikka, "Well after we got separated, me and Loveo headed to Luiz, hoping you would be there. But when we saw that you weren't there we stayed for the night. And let Rafael and Eva take us to the hospital where we got to meet Tulio."

Leo, "And he's a pretty good kid. Becoming friends with him was easy since he recognized Rafael and Eva. Plus…we were able to inform him about you two by…"

"Actually, Loveo here was able to inform him. And he did it by using his writing skills."

Blu, "Writing skills?"

"Yep. With how good you've been doing at communicating with humans by writing or even writing words just to pass the time, Leo was able to learn from it and give Tulio a message that we wanted to find you."

"Wow. Leo…Dad…thank you." Blu felt totally happy and when Leo heard him call him dad…he was frozen with pride and joy.

"Y-You're welcome, Blu. It was no bother."

Mikka pretty much noticed how he was feeling. It was the same thing she had on the first night of them adopting Blu. So she continued, "Yep. That's my Loveo. And after that the toucans agreed to stay at the hospital while we come with Tulio across the city. We just stayed on his shoulder while he walked. Asking anyone important if they've seen you guys. Until we bumped into these two girls who became helpful to us."

Jewel, "Was one of them named Andrea?"

"I think so."

Blu, "Well either way, thanks for coming for us, guys."

"You're welcome, sweetie. I'll be honest we were both seriously worried about what happened. We were afraid we'd lost you. But the fact that you're okay now and that my Loveo was always able to comfort me, makes everything better."

Jewel, "Thanks. So do you wanna know what happened to us?"

"Sure."

The two birds were able to explain their sides of the story. On the way still, Tulio was able to talk more to all the girls who got observe Blu and Jewel more and more. The whole ride was fun for everyone until they made it to the hospital. Where they met up with their toucan buddies.

Dr. Monteiro was able to examine Jewel and help her with her eye problem while also going over what to do about the vine.

The girls just helped out anyway they could while Tulio was taking a look at Mikka and Leo, wondering what involvement they had Blu and Jewel (besides being friends with the toucans). The four were standing together on the same desk.

"So is there any other reason why me and Leo have to be in this room?" Mikka asked Blu who also noticed both doctors examining them.

He replied, "Tulio's just a curious kid. And you guys seemed to have caught his interest like me and Jewel have."

Then Jewel suddenly asked, "Blu? You still there?" Blu smiled and took her wing in a loving manner.

"I'm still here." He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"Always?"

"Always."

And as the girls saw that display of affection, they awed over it, as well as Mikka, who was hugged by Leo.

All four of them felt happy enough to stay together and knew that they would be safe together with their friends.

* * *

 _ **The next chapter will show the four trying to get rid of the vine and talking over it.**_


End file.
